Branches and Pages
by monsterme
Summary: Sequel to Brooms vs Books. Two old graying men drabble about how their children are growing up too fast right infront of their very own eyes. Rating might change later. Appearing OWHG PWOC. Noncanon.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

I can't decide under which characters I'm putting this under as it goes on with the Brooms vs Books universe. For now I'll put it under Hermione and Oliver, but later on I might move it to Oliver and Percy (**no slash intended**) because this story is focused on each of their lives with them narrating it almost.

STORY SPECS:

**Characters:** Oliver, Percy, Hermione, Callista (OC from brooms vs books), the children they sprouted which are all original made up characters by me, and the Weasley family.

**Non-Canon, canon followers beware.**

_So here it is_

Branches and Pages: 

Merlin I've been ran down by my children and wife. My name is Oliver Wood and I am the proud father of 4._ I got my ways_. I got my wife to pop out four kids when she said she only wanted three. But hey I'm irresistible. I now work for the Ministry of Magic, taking over Mordecai Brown's spot as head of Sports and Games England...not to mention something great is happening this year around and I've been chosen to coach a team….enough of that. Read on and you'll see. Anyways back to my life….

Let me start with my oldest. Her name is Margaret, but I call her Maggie. She hates it when I bellow out "Maggie" in the middle of her Quiddtich games. The Gryffindor team already calls me 'Dad' because just this passing summer I helped out the team to practice. Anyways back to my little Maggie. She ain't that little anymore by the way. Maggie was born about 14 years ago at the hospital my wife Hermione works at. My Maggie has light brown hair and hazel eyes; she's about 5'3 right now and a very spiteful girl as she just broke another bloke's heart. I feel bad for the boy; she's becoming as worse as my goddaughter Stella who already made 5 blokes noses bleed….from a quaffle that includes the Bell-Flint offspring who tried to ask her out on a date. Just as Stella my Maggie accidentally threw the quaffle too far and it hit the keeper's, Charles Towler, nose who by the way had a huge crush on my daughter. It was bloody brilliant but I got pinched by my wife because I was laughing at the incident.

My next oldest child is 12 years old. He's my mini-me with the same charm but fewer ego emissions according to Hermione and Percy. Damn that Percy. His name is Wyatt. As I said he is mini me. But he isn't in the Quiddtich team because it's still full and a 2nd year wouldn't be able to grab the spot unless he poisons other people. But that's very Flint like and my son is better than that!

My third is Nicholas, or Nick. Don't you think it'll be a nice Quiddtich star name? Nick Wood….wow…anyways he's only 11. He's starting this fall. I don't know how to describe him because he looks like me. Again my genes are stronger than vodka. He's hair is darker than mine though. We're still trying to see what house he gets into. He loves books more than anything else, much like Hermione who is trying to make me make mash potatoes with out magic. Now what fun would that be?

My last yet but not least is my little daughter Emily or Emma as I prefer calling her. She's only 8 and I pity her as all of siblings would be at Hogwarts this year. Just means Emma would be coming with me when she hasn't got classes but that's okay. She has straight brown hair and amber eyes. She also got buck teeth, much to her loathing, but Hermione assures her that it can be magically altered once she gets old enough to do so herself.

Onto myself. I am Oliver Wood, now head of Magical Games and Sports England. I am already retired as a Quiddtich player because of an unfortunate accident of getting too old, did that make any sense at all, and my doctor said that I had too many back injuries already. So I help coach the national team on their off season, that keeps the Quiddtich in my blood running!

My Wife is Dr. Hermione granger M.D. She works at the Oxford Hospital and there isn't much to say about her because you already know who she is! She's my wife. That's right MINE! Dear me I think I watched too much Nemo...MINE! Those seagulls and cool.

-----------------------------------------

Hi my name is Percy and I'm the paperwork fiend, well, according to my wife that is. According to her I give my work more attention than I give her. Anyways I'm still the Head of Security and it doesn't bother me at all. I've had this job since I was 22 and now I'm an aging 40 something man who has 3 kids. Three only you say? Yes I only got three, odd huh. After all they say Weasleys bare a minimum of five children. But I only got three. Hell even Oliver beat me at offspring count. Actually I would've wanted more children. But my wife said "_If you want more, next time you'll get pregnant see how much it hurts to birth…_" then she pinched my arm and I squealed like a little pansy. After that incident I stopped bugging her for another son. My hair is graying and my wife's isn't. How the hell she still has her dark locks intact safe from grays, I do not know, but I have grays…and wrinkles.

When I was 28 I got married and had a child within the same year. My first were actually fraternal twins Jeff and Stella. Jeffery is me with straight hair. Wait let me take that back, he looks more like his grandfather Jerome. He got my mannerisms though. He's a Head Boy this year. He isn't as stuck up as I was before though, according to his godfather. He has auburn hair and grey eyes like his twin sister. Like me he's tall and lanky, but not creepy lanky, dear Merlin no. Not with Jullietta Catalan as his grandmother. My mother in law made sure all her grandkids were growing up toned. Don't know why. Anyways onto my oldest daughter Stella, she's looks like my sister-in-law Paullina with Cal's odd quirks. She's the Quiddtich Captain last year and this year and I can't be more proud of my Quiddtich-Fiend of a daughter. For kicks, she impaled Michael Flint to the post by throwing a quaffle quite forcefully at him and hexing him two years ago after he had asked her out numerous times during a Quiddtich match. Gryffindor won by the way. Then she made Charles Towler's face bleed more after Maggie Wood did just a week ago and all Oliver could do was laugh at the incident.

Then there's my little Parker. I seem to be blessed with daughters when my brothers can't even get one out, minus Bill he got Francesca. Parker is 12 she's my quiet book fiend daughter. My wife dubbed her the _book-fiend _as Parker broke the spines of the books in the library which really got Cal slightly mad. Don't ask. Parker is a Ravenclaw, unlike her older siblings who both are in Gryffindor. She is my wife's mini-me. Minus the eye-color. She got my blue ones, but icy blue ones at that. She so cute with the little freckles on her nose! But I'm not allowed to say that in public.

Then onto my wife, Dr. Callista Silverio-Weasley, that's right she has a hyphen in her professional name. She's a professor at London University and a part time curator with the British museum. Often people regard my family as somewhat odd because you know. We are odd we are Weasley's after all.

AN:

what do you think? I need a beta anyone up for it?


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Familiar pen-names ahoy! _Aria Deloncray, Ebbe04, GurlOfTheNight, _thanks for reviewing! d(-..-)b

tee hee:)thanks for reviewing and I welcome _Niveneh_ to the plot of Brooms and Books i hope you continue to read on :).

I promise i will try my best to write Branches and Pages well, though you are in for a bit of _typo fest_ as my usual beta , my dear friend dolphinz, got herself a job and I dont have the heart to bug her to beta for me.

Newhooots Chapter 2.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I Oliver Wood has just been woken up by absolute havoc from the hall way...

As Oliver Wood pulled the sheets up to his head it got pulled down by his wife. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione kneeling on her side of the bed poking him awake. "I'm up…" he muttered soundly trying to snuggle to a non existent blanket. His wife leaned in and poked him again. He wouldn't wake up so she pushed him down on his back and straddled him as she tried to poke him numerous more times. Oliver grumbled and swatted her hands away.

"Ah so that wakes you up huh…" Hermione said. Oliver sighed and finally fully opened his eyes to see the gorgeous creature on him. "You know…." He said suggestively placing his hands on his wife's hips pushing her down.

"No we cant…" she shot him down mischievously smiling at him.

"WHAAAT WHYYy!" he whined. Hermione then explained how they needed to get the older three children to the Hogwarts Express in three hours. "But it doesn't take_ that_ long…" Oliver reasoned. Hermione just chuckled and planted a kiss on his forehead after which she got off of him and pulled him off of the bed.

30 minutes after Oliver was ready to go to Kings Cross. He sat in the breakfast room, formerly the sunroom, of their Oxford house and watched Maggie zoom from one end of the house to the other looking for her missing runners. Oliver noticed a small sleepy girl walking into the kitchen holding a tattered teddy bear still in her jammies. She had her hair in two braids and was yawning as she entered the sunroom. "Daddy" she muttered as she got to Oliver who picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"I'm still sleepy….." the child said as she sleepily eyed her siblings panic about the house. Oliver kissed the top of her head and asked her if she wanted orange juice. The little girl nodded and Oliver gave her his glass of it. She drank it quickly and gave back the glass to him as she just sat there looking through the newspapers Oliver was reading.

"Daddy, I want to go to Hogwarts too…" she said almost pleading to her father.

"Emma sweetie you cant yet…" said Oliver who felt pity for the 8 year old. He was once in her position begging his father to let him stow away in the train with Helen, his older sister.

"But Nick is going…." Explained the little girl trying to hold back her tears of disappointment.

"That is because he is already 11. You'll get your chance don't worry" Oliver assured and this somehow made the little girl sigh in surrender and went on to answer the crossword with Oliver. A few minutes later Maggie ran into the sunroom chasing a black cat. "Melificent...get back here...holy shit...err...Hi dad...morning Emma" said Maggie who just found that swearing infront of her father wasnt really that good but it could be worse. If it were her mother she'd be told off for doing so. Oliver looked at his oldest and arched an eyebrow at her. 

"I never heard anything. Go pack...30 more minutes before your mother might jump down your throat..." as he watched the 14 year old grab the squirm black cat which in Oliver's opinion was not a cat yet as it was not as big as old Crookshanks. Maggie smiled and grabbed a toast before runinng back up to her room whilst Oliver heard her shout at Wyatt about something. He fellt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Emma looking at him again. "You sure you cant stow me away in one of their trunks daddy?"

"No can do Emma, we'll have great time here. Trust me you'll see your siblings more often than you think"

"How could that be, they'd be at hogwarts...and and I'll..."

"Shh...just trust me on this...now what is another word for wretched...it starts with a 'd', 9 letters" asked Oliver as he looked through the crossword . Emma huffed and scribbled in "deplorable" and grabbed one of the toasts on her father's plate. Oliver exclaimed and asked as to why his daughter knew more words than he did. Emma smirked and said "Its cuz I read alot of books daddy, seriously read Chronicles of Narnia dad.."

"you are just like your mother" said Oliver as he jotted down another answer in boxes.

"Minus the hair, though I never said that daddy" whispered the 8 year old.

"I never heard a thing"

-------------------------------------

In London, it was a similar situation . The Silverio-Weasley clan was not in much chaos as the Granger-Woods though. Jeff already had packed his stuff the night before whilst his twin and younger sister hadn't so he just lingered around trying to get out of their way. Stella and Parker were running about trying to find random clothes they had Tiffy, the nanny elf, to wash the night before. He sat in the living room waiting for his parents to emerge from their room and his sisters to stop panicking and get the elves to help them search. When Stella had come by earlier to ask if he had packed her Quiddtich robes he had said he hadn't and teased her about her mystery Quiddtich player boyfriend, insinuating Mike Flint of course, which only earned him a remark about him being head boy. What was wrong with being head boy anyways?

Parker was randomly going through every room of their house looking for her shoes. She swore she was wearing them a week ago as she had to go to a formal dinner at her Grandmama (Jullietta Catalan, they called Molly _Grams_). She tried to remember when she last wore them and it clicked to her that she took the Mary Janes off in her mama's room after which she slept in their bed because there was a spider in her room and refused to sleep in the room unless Jeff killed the spider but her brother didn't kill it until her father told him to. She hurried up to her parents' room and opened the door ajar to find her parents kissing by the wardrobe.

"Ew…Mama, Papa get a room" she said as she beeline for her shoes that were indeed in the room. Percy raised an eyebrow at his daughter and said "We are in the room now scoot". Cal swatted him and said that he'll give their daughter scars with that comment.

"Parker...go pack…we leave in 45 minutes…." Chuckled Percy as he arched an eyebrow at his wife who was frowning at him.

"I'm trying I'm tyring!..." exclaimed the 12 year old girl. Grabbing the shoes by the wardrobe the then ran out of the room.

"Get Tiffy to help..go go go! Scoot child…" said Cal. "Very funny…" sang the 12 year old as she shut the door behind her.

Parker headed up to her room and sighed. Closing her door to filter out the rising argument between Stella and Jeff, she sat on her bed looking at her shoes. She dropped them in her trunk and dug underneath her bed taking out her ballet shoes. She had waved her wand and all of her stuff went into her trunk under age magic inside one's home when both parents are there it was undetectable. Putting on the worn out_ pointe_ shoes she tip toed across her room to the mirror hanging on her door. She did a few spins and stopped into a perfect second arabesque position. She looked into the mirror and said "_they'll never let you live like a muggle_". Sighing she went back to her trunk and threw the worn out pointe shoes in. Looking into her summer ballet box she touched the programme of that summer's recital and smiled. She then placed back the box underneath her bed and headed out dragging her trunk with her.

Later at King Cross

The Wood family got to the platform earlier and was trying to get Emma to unlatch herself from Maggie. The 8 year old really did want to go to Hogwarts! Around 10:45 Percy's family got to the Platform. Percy and Cal met up with the other Weasleys then with Hermione and Oliver. As the train moved away they waved at their children telling them to stay out of trouble and such but they highly doubted that. McGonagall already owled each of them at least once or twice a year about their children wreaking havoc at Hogwarts, the worst part was that 6 of the Weasley children were all in Gryffindor whilst there was an equal amount in Ravencalw. The good news was that Harry was the head of Gryffindor now which meant the man had a power over the children much more strong than any other head of house as he was an Uncle to all of them. After which everyone dispersed to their work which left Oliver and Percy standing at the platform Emma was taken by Hermione who had a day off.

"So…shall we head to work?" asked Percy cheerfully.

"I think so…." said Oliver.

The two men walked slowly down the street trying to kill off time before they have to sit in their chairs again. Oliver had a Quiddtich season to plan and Percy had a stack of paperwork to read and sign.

"so…I still feel like we're 28…" said Oliver as he looked at the young couple sitting in a coffee shop talking animatedly. Percy agreed time seemed to have frozen when he married his wife and he couldn't believe his twins were graduating that coming spring. Oliver was wondering if Maggie had a boyfriend yet and what house Nick would get sorted in, he was bettingt hat Nick was going to be a raven. They got to the ministry building and sighed. "Here we are….again…" said Oliver as he eyed the building. They entered the lift and pressed their floors.

"….did you hear….." started Oliver.

"That Mordecai is joining you in coaching this year?" finished Percy.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Well, I am head of security and well you'll see me around during the tournament"

"…you gotta be kidding me…." Exasperated Oliver.

"Nope….so this is my floor, see you round lunch" said Percy as he stepped out of the lift. Oliver watched as people in the Security department flinched at Percy who was shouting at them already. For good reason, there was a major slip up in the border security up north.

Two floors up Oliver got off and headed to his office. He passed by his assistant Reggie Weasley. Reggie looked like Bill with touches of Fleur like he becomes beaky when he gets slightly annoyed. Anyway. He stood up to greet Oliver and followed him into the office. "Mr. Wood…."

"Reggie….I told you to call me Oliver…." Said Oliver as he took off his muggle cloak to put on a work cloak.

"…Wood…there?" said Reggie who was jotting down something on a pad.

"Better…." Agreed Oliver who was now sitting on his desk shifting through the rolls of parchment in front of him.

"I have 3 scrolls for you, its from the Department of Security regarding about the venues and such for the season. The Weasley twins Sr. owled you, here it is and you have a mail from McGonagall." Informed the 21 year old assistant.

"Thanks Reggie…."

"No problem. Oh and Aunt Hermione called before you came and said that since you cant get a day off today she was going to buy Emma an enchanted pony." Oliver and Reggie laughed at the message. Hermione likes to humor Oliver, though he knew she was capable of finding and purchasing a pony for Emma as she had all the resources to do so.

"Now can you owl these protocols back to Percy. Owl it with our most annoying owl," handing a thick scroll to Reggie who took it and weighed it.

"holy crap, Uncle Percy has no life….I'll get in trouble for that…."

"Nah he'll know it was me who asked for you to do so….go…."

Oliver reached for the blinds and tugged them allowing the sun to infiltrate his dark office. He looked outside his office to find his people doing their work he sighed as he caught sight of his image on the glass. He was aging but at least he wasn't loosing hair yet. Reggie stepped in the office again and said "Did Francesca by any chance greet a boy on the platform?"

"Err…I didn't notice. She did have a compartment with a bunch of people. That Weston boy was in that compartment."

"….that's it. He's going down…" said Reggie frowning. "just brotherly concern….just push the button when you need me Wood"

"brotherly love. I pity the 3 female Weasleys..." muttered Oliver as he go to his work. This year was going to be interesting.

AN:

i try:)


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

(1)thanks for the reviewing, Ebbe04, Aria Deloncray and Gurlof the night :)

(2)When you read Jeff, Stella and Parker saying this _(Papa, Mama)_. Say it in a Spanish accent or Italian. Its not the western lax way of saying it "Mahmah" its "Ma!-mah". (i'd use the IPA but i doubt ff net would recognize the odd symbols)

(3)Thanks for reading! And I'm listing down the children at the bottom AN.

---

Almost Empty to Empty:

Dr. Hermione Granger loves her life, she loves having her children around, she loves having dinner with all of them. When Maggie turned 11, she nearly couldn't let go of her first born at the platform but she did so dutifully. It was Maggie's time to experience life away from parents even if she was only 11. It felt odd the first week Maggie was away, but Hermione coped with it, plus she had 3 other rug rats running around wreaking havoc at the Granger-Wood house in Oxford. 2 years later it was Wyatt's turn and the house felt more empty , but at least she still had Nick and Emma who often fought about the stupidest things like "How much sugar does mum's tea need," or "Dad's scottish, mum's welsh. What are we then?". But this year hit her hard. Three of her four were at Hogwarts. Then again, she cherished the fact that she could spend the next 3 school years with Emma.

September first,

Emma had been so upset that Hermione had opted to let the little girl fall asleep in her bedroom. Oliver hasn't come home from work yet but he owled that he was going to be a bit late as he had business to attend to. Hermione knew what business it was and she was betting 10 galleons that Cal was staying up right now as well waiting for her own husband to make an appearance. Deciding that she could only take in so much soduko, Hermione summoned the phone and called her old friend. Alas, Dr. Callista S.W. was also waiting up and judging from the shuffling of paper she heard in the background, the University professor was marking papers.

"How are the papers?" asked Hermione slightly whispering as to make sure Emily wouldn't wake up. Cal grunted and said "It wouldn't be boring if I made Percy mark them…"

"And what? You sit on the table seducing him…" teased Hermione.

"Funny. Very Funny….."

"You know he still wants another son…he says there are too much female hormones…"

"In our house. He can birth himself if he wants another…." laughed the professor.

"You never know, maybe you'll succumb….or slip up"

Cal laughed at that, heck she would birth again. She almost died giving birth to Parker, something about high blood pressure and some kind of hemorage that could've killed her if the doctor wasnt also a witch. Though she opted to make sure that Percy never learned of this because if Percy had found out he'd blame himself or something.

"Feeling like you lost a part of you?" asked Cal. Hermione had at first denied it but then told the truth. "Its like I lost my legs…."

"At least you got Emma still….don't worry, soon you'll get used to it. Remember when Parker went to Hogwarts last year?"

"Yes….you were depressed for abit…until we told Percy to take you somewhere special for your anniversary."

"Ah yes….that was a good weekend. Anyways….Percy just got home" said Cal.

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione

"My Weasley clock said so…."

"I need one of those….which only means Oliver is on his way back…"

"Yes…-_Hi Perce, oh its Mia…_- he says hi and says that Oliver left same time he did…."

"Oh okay…I'll leave you then…are we still on this weekend?"

"Course yes…I'll talk to you later"

"Nightey.."

Cal clicked off the phone and had followed to the bedroom to find Percy sitting by the edge of the bed taking his shoes off. She walked towards him and kneeled on the floor helping him with his shoes. "Long day huh" she said to him as he handed her his shirt and trousers. "Yes…but its okay. My back just hurts. I need to replace my chair…."

"Aww poor Percy….hey guess what?" said Cal.

"What?" asked Percy eyeing his wife who was sitting behind him massaging his back.

"You look old". Cal said snickering from behind and didn't expect Percy to turn around and lunge at her. With Percy tickling her she gasped "And you said your back hurts"

Percy stopped and smiled at her, he then rubbed his nose to hers and said "Well, not for you….any pain goes away because of you". Cal smiled and kissed him square on the lips, though very short it left a tingling feeling on Percy's lips.

The next day:

The children were settling into the dorms. Nick Wood had indeed been sorted into Ravenclaw and he was not alone. At least Parker was a Ravenclaw as well as George's youngest Ryan (11 years old) , who he had been friends with since they were in nappies.

The older children were already settled in as they did it years and years before.

Jeff was busy being Head Boy.

Maggie, who is the fitness instructor of the Gryffindor team as well as one of their chasers, had already started the fitness program for the people who wanted to try out for the house team.

Stella had already hexed Mike Flint 7 times as he stalked her around the castle the night before as well during the early morning run with the Quiddtich hopefuls claiming it was his duty to watch out for students because he was a school prefect.

Wyatt had already pranked Parker whilst Parker sent a buttered toast to his face during breakfast.

McGonagall already sent owls to Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny and Remus, whose 15 year old spawns had already pranked Trelawney by charming her tower to disappear. _How did McGonagall know that it was them_, she caught the head boy hurrying away from the crime scene. Of course she dismissed his involvement because he said "Good moring Professor...late for prefect's meeting" in which the headmistress walked with him to over see the first meeting of the year. Little did she know that at that point, a tower was being charmed away. Later during breakfast McGonagall found Trelawney came bounding into the great hall screaming bloody murder as five particular 15 year olds snorted out their pumkin juice in glee of the spectacle in the middle of the hall.. 

Oh it _was_ a spectacle, the old bat was flinging her arms around exclaiming she would send the grim on those who had made her tower disappear . Sirius Lupin (15 years old) and Sirius Potter (15 as well) after composing themselves had started howling like wolves at the Ravenclaw table while Joshua (Charlie's 15 year old) , Patrick (Fred's) and Theodore (George's) were trying to escape the great hall.

First Period: the 4 Weasleys and the Lupin, were sitting in headmistress office all snickering when Jeff had walked into the room with Harry who looked like the grim himself or at least trying to be as there was an evident smirk being held down.

"You told on us…you suck" said the 5 in unison at the headboy who looked like he rather facing one of Hagrid's pets.

"Hey, I didn't say anything I was just brought here.. _please_ spare me… You haven't even toppled the prank we pulled last year on Lacrue (potions master)……." Realizing that he as in front of his head of house and McGonagall Jeff shut up while Harry hit his head with a roll of parchment.

"My, my, I didn't think taking on 11 Weasleys in one year was going to be that big of a problem. I dare say I was wrong. 5 points a piece and your head of houses will deal with you. Oh yes, Ravenclaws, your head of house has handed you to Professor Potter to be punished"

The two Siriuses and Theodore groaned but straightened up when Harry passed by them and hit each of their heads with parchment.

"Jeff, wrong judgment. But we all just want to see that old bat to come out of her nook once in a while. So you get off unscathed. The next I hear that you aided these 5 devils, you'll get detention…ah-ah-ah even if you are head boy. Maybe even demoted to prefect. As for the 5 of you, you will mow the Quiddtich pitch for the first game in 6 weeks and the second game which is in 7 weeks. Muggle way of course. I'll supply you with the grass cutters, nice dull ones at that. Oh and Potter you'll have to deal with your mother's howler"

Sirius Potter groaned but soon the 6 were walking into the hall way talking about how great the prank was. Jeff then exclaimed, "damn….James and Stella sure are lucky. Didn't even get caught….fucking luck. I almost got…."

"HEY at our expense Mr. Head boy" exclaimed Joshua who was a Gryffindor prefect. Jeff stuck his tongue out at the 15 year old and went his way to his class where he had been plucked out earlier. Lupin then said "You have to admit it, if it weren't for those three giving us the charm we wouldn't have done it…."

Little did they know that Harry was walking behind them silently under his cloak, chuckling. He wouldn't punish them seriously for that kind of prank. Heck no, he had tried to get the old bat out of the tower numerous times before, Plus Trelawney had prophesized that Gryffindor was going to loose this quidditch season. But we all know she's often wrong.

At the other side of the castle Maggie was having a good day lounging around a tree as her divination class was cancelled due to a disheveled professor and the tower disappearing. It was a good warm day and she was sitting under a tree as she tried to tie her hair in a way that no strand would stick to the back of her neck. She groaned and cursed at the heat because her hair frizzed due to the humidity. Her attention however was diverted from the wild hair on her head to a couple walking by the court yard. Oh she wished one guy would just pluck the courage and ask her out. Guys seem to have deemed her untouchable because she was the great-Oliver-Wood's daughter. She inwardly frowned but forced a smile at her friends. After having a small chat with one of her divination classmates she was informed that there was an intriguing poster in the hallway. Curious as she was she bounded to the hallway and found a crowd huddling around the poster. She asked one of her friends what the poster was about and said that it was something about Quiddtich. Pushing her way to the front she herself gaped at the poster.

_Interschool Quiddtich Tournament._

_Open to everyone capable and beyond the age requirement at their school's Quiddtich rules._

_Try outs will be held on September 10 at Pitch B, practice pitch. Does not need to be on the House Quiddtich team._

_Cheating and other wrong conduct (see list below) will likely make you loose 100 house points, and will be expelled from any Quiddtich Team/ activity for 2 years._

_The Hogwarts Quiddtich season will co inside with the Tournament as the practice pitch, recently built, will be turned into the official Tourney Pitch. _

_See you soon.  
_

Maggie walked away from the crowd letting the poster sink in. She wanted to go for it. A chance of a life time? Heck yes. Along her way back to the tree, she had spotted Stella who was walking out of a classroom.

"Stella.. STELLA!" she screamed to beckon her Quiddtich Captain. Stella Weasley stepped away from her 7th year friends to greet Maggie. Stella briskly walked to her childhood friend, letting her long aurburn hair swish with her movement. Maggie noted that many of the guys in the hall had found that they lost what ever train of thought they had as the 7th year passed them, then again she couldnt blame the guys. Stella had her skirt an inch higher than the normal code of length, it just made it worse beacuse due to the heat most people werent wearing their cloaks. This included Maggie.

"Hello Maggie, what can I do for…what the hell is that…." Stella said as Maggie pointed at the poster. Maggie then explained what it was, Stella then broke into a smile and exclaimed "Dude that is cool!". She watched as Stella eyed the poster in hunger then her eyes set on Jeff Weasley talking along with the 7th year Slytherin prefect, Mike Flint. She saw that Mike's face broke into a smile as he watched Stella bob up and down to read further as there was still a crowd infront of the poster. Not to mention the leg skin Stella was showing off as of the moment. Maggie frowned at him then poked Stella and nudged at Mike who had said something that had made Jeff hit him on the arm angrily. Stella turned around and glared at Flint before excusing herself saying something about needing to talk to Uncle Harry. Maggie watched as the older girl break into a run and wondered why the head boy hasnt fined her yet, oh yea wait Jeff was Stella's twin. Maggie smiled and greeted Jeff and Mike as she passed them .She couldn't help but blush when Jeff had flashed a smile at her.

Stella Weasley ran as fast as she could to Professor Potter's office. She knocked thrice and the door opened to reveal her uncle sitting there drinking tea with none other than her father. She was about to say something when her father said " I have eyes in this school…." Stella was creeped out a bit, did her father know that she had helped her younger cousins with the first prank of the year. _She hoped not_.

"Papa what are you doing here?" she asked her father.

"Having a nice chat with your Uncle Harry" said Percy as he sipped his tea.

"Uncle Harry, can you book a pitch for the Gryffindor house…" the 7th year auburn haired girl asked.

"I'm way ahead of you Stella. McGonagall already foresaw this and we took the liberty to book the pitch twice for each house…..to prevent people from hogging spots."

"Cool….and I need a new Chaser, seeker and Beater….for the house team..."

"Pitch A is solely for inter house Quiddtich so that has been taken care of already…I seem to have made the right choice of captain …haven't failed me for 2 years…."

"Thanks Uncle Harry…Papa….your tie is loose….mama left before you didn't she?" she said as she stepped nearer to fix her father's tie not paying much attention to Harry's amused face. Ginny as well does his ties, as he was rubbish trying to tie them the way they should be.

"…..stop analyzing me and go to class…" Percy said chuckling as he swatted his daugher's hands away from his tie.

"Bye…." She gave her father a hug and her Uncle Harry a hug before running out of the office. The two adults sat there chuckling. "So what charm did they use on the old bat's tower?" asked Percy as he tried to think of a charm that be used in that magnitude. Harry shrugged and said that it was a funny way to start the year.

"What else could I do for you Perce?" asked Harry.

"I'm just giving each head of house the tournament package. A favor to Oliver who is having a long talk with McGonagall as of the moment" said Percy handing a package to Harry who in turn opened it and started to skim through the guidelines. He stopped at section 2.0.

"_Minimum marks_…" said Harry. Percy nodded and explained that the chosen players were required to hold a certain average to up hold the integrity of the school.

"Let me guess, your idea?" chuckled Harry.

"No….the head of Games and Sports did. But he got it from how I deal with Stella. You know that she has to maintain an A average right?"

"Heck yes. Haven't seen anyone work as hard as Stella, though she prefers EE's because Jeff rubs in the fact that he can get A's with out lifting a finger." Agreed Harry chuckling at the simple sibling rivalry between the younger Weasley twins. Then he thought about it, if James and Sirius had seriously been failing their classes, he would make them quit their teams as well. Soon Harry was agreeing more to the Minimum marks thing. He didn't want his house, or Hogwarts for that matter, to be labeled as all muscle no brains.

AN:

**Who's whose**:

(Houses under: Gryffindor, _Ravenclaw)_

Granger-Wood: Maggie (14). Wyatt (12), _Nick_ (11), Emma or formally called Emily (8)

Silverio-Weasley: Jeff , Stella (17), _Parker_ (12)

Bill: Armand (23), Reggie (21), _Alec_ (19), _Francesca_ (16)

Charlie_: Paul_ (20), Joshua (15)

Fred: Mathew (18), Patrick (15)

George: _Theodore_ (15), Alfonso (13),_ Ryan_ (11)

Ginny: Gillian (22), James (17), _Sirius_ (15)


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Bah! i drag the story in this chapter. need to be posted seperately if not i have a 4000+ word chapter in my hands. Now that wouldnt be fun? no...anwayys

thanks for revewing ebbe04 and gurl of the nigh 

September 2, classes had started and unknown to his children he was in fact at Hogwarts dealing with the Headmistress. Along with him was head of international affairs, Madam Dorothy, and head of security(Percy) who was called to the school as well not only for the last meeting before the announcement but also because his spawns had already aided the new resident pranksters of the school.

Oliver groaned as McGonagall and Madam Dorothy were talking about stuff he rather sit out of, but it was his duty to sit here and listen to their in put. In fact the only reason he went to Hogwarts that day was because he didn't want to go to his office. Reggie can take care of the office and other stuff, Oliver's attention was fully on the upcoming season. Durmstrang had opted to use Krum and another old enemy in the pitch as their coaches. He also heard that the school from North America (Salem Witch Academy) had one of the best teams in that continent. Oliver was bent on wining gold, if not gold silve. He smiled and nodded as the two women in front of him finalized the plans. The plans were already finalized but McGonagall wanted to be sure she was scared that another "potter incident" might occur at another tourney. It was unfair that Percy got to leave in the middle of the talk as according to McGonagall "Oh no need Percy, I read over the plans and I think that its already good…..I do expect you to attend the dinner when we announce the players chosen and of course the meetings after"

Percy had smiled and nodded before leaving the room. Oliver looked dully at the red head man who had just made a face at his friend before the gargoyle spun down. Oliver rolled his eyes and diverted his attention to McGonagall who was asking if the team would need new uniforms. Madam Dorothy had said that indeed they need new uniforms ones which the sponsors had already agreed to make for the team.

Oliver's morning was dull.

Though when Professor Trelawney stepped into the office at some point of the morning Oliver's ears perked up much like Crookshanks when the cat sees a way out of the house. Trelawney was still upset over her tower disappearing .Minnie had clucked her tongue as the batty old teacher dammned every single Weasley spawn. Oliver was betting his money that it was the 15 year olds who did it. McGonagall had summoned an elf to summoned the head boy. When the head boy stepped into the office Oliver couldn't help but smile. This was his ticket out of the dull discussions of two very grey women!

Mcgonagall diverted her attention away from the two ministry heads and told the head boy to fix the tower. Jeff had gaped like a fish protesting that he knew nothing about the prank, but Oliver could see his godson's lying face. He didn't doubt that McGonagall was buying it, now maybe if Stella or maybe any other Weasley tried to pull the innocent face the headmistress would most likely see through it.

"Professor, I'll assist. I have nothing else to do here. Come on Jeff….lets get your father…" said Oliver standing up from his seat.

"Fa….fahter?" stuttered Jeff.

"Yes he's at Harry's office as of the moment"

The head boy looked grave as Oliver pushed him out into the Gargoyle stairwell. They made sure the old bat didn't get in the same time as they did. Oliver could only laugh at the bat's old face. "So….tell me…who else…"

"What do you mean Uncle Oliver?"

"Oh don't Uncle Oliver me now…."

Not long after they arrived at the office of Harry where indeed Percy and him were having tea. Olivre shot a glare at the red head man and said "You coulda said 'why don't we check out the bloody pitch Oliver….' You just had to leave me there"

Percy nearly dropped his cup laughing at the bored Coach when his eyes diverted to the head boy being held hostage by the Scotsman. Oliver smiled he was waiting for it, but to his surprise Percy only said one thing and Jeff nodded in silence. "Well…we were sent out to fix the tower…." Said Oliver. Harry and Percy placed down their tea cups and had opted go with them to the crime scene.

Not really surprised,they found Stella and James standing at the foot of the tower waving their wands as Maggie was playing watchman for the two older students. When she saw the three she had tried quietly telling them to move away from the tower base but she was being dismissed by James and Stella who were in the middle of casting . "James, Stel, err….." 

"Ahem…." Said Harry. First James was telling Maggie to shut up or they'll get caught but then Maggie started to tug on their sleeves mindlessly as she pointed at the people behind them trying to find the words for it. Stella then huffed and looked back only to drop her wand. Oliver, Harry and Percy were all standing there with a hand each on Jeff' shoulders.

"Go on head boy.." taunted Harry. Jeff looked back and groaned as his father gave him a stern look. Pursing his lips together he walked into the base of the tower to find storm clouds over the empty space. He cocked at eye brow at James and Stella who just smirked at him. "5 points a piece, minus Maggie who I think was trying to talk you two out of this…go on…walk to study hall….". After nodding at the 3 older men behind them the four ran for it.

Harry chuckled and shouted, "James….don't let me catch you again". Oliver was amused at the whole thing. Heck yes, its beats being in the office listening to the two old women talk. Oliver stepped into the base when a lighthing hit his feet making his jump back a few inches. Harry peered into it and indeed he also got target. Percy was waving his wand silently when both Harry and Oliver stopped him.

"No…come on…it's the old bat…remember 3rd year? Before we dropped that stupid course?" Reminded Oliver. Percy just smirked and finished waving his wand breaking the cover of the package floating making a dust cloud go out of it. The then told the Oliver to walk into it and nothing happened. "What the…why!"

"Oh trust me…only Trelawney would see what it was those 3 were trying to do…..anyways I believe Harry has a class and we have work to do attend to…." Said Percy as Harry stepped into the base and found that the tower was still not there but the empty space had rain clouds over it. "Let me guess, Weasley Wheeezes?" asked Oliver peering into the tower. Harry bent down to pick up the fallen package. "...rain cloud" he read.

Anouncements after dinner

After dinner that evening McGonagall had made the official anouncement of the upcoming tournament.

"As you all have read already we are hosting the first ever Quidditch Tourney. There had been an influx of pitch requests and most of you already have found out that the pitches are not up for reservations. Pitch A is solely for Inter house Quiddtich whilst Pitch B is solely for the Tournament.

We, the Proffesros and I, already took the liberty of booking the pitches for each house for the next two weeks. Each house will get two nights of 4 hours each of the pitch. No other house may intrude in these practices. Pitch A, is for House Quidditch Use. But if the house Captain allows his or her pitch time to be used by the house, it is allowed. As long as the Captain says so. You will not squabble during this time and if that so happens your head of house will have to decide what to do with you.

There will be 5 other schools that will come this coming April. Beauxbaton, Durmstrang are two of them, the others are; Salem Witches Academy, Latin Collegiate of Magic and the Asia Institute of Sorcery….."

Maggie and Stella tuned out everything and started talking amongst themselves. When McGonagall finally opened the floor for questions. Stella rose her hand up quickly and got called first. "I think I speak for all the house Captains here Professor. What if someone from the house team gets picked?"

"Then Ms. Weasley. They will stay in the house team as long as they can perform properly in both teams….As well in their school work. Every single chosen players will have to be able to hold a minimum of A in all of his or her classes. If ever the person cannot perform well, then it is the Captain's call and the Coaches call. Any other questions Ms Weasley?"

"Yes….who is the coach?" asked Stella as she looked around to see the other captain nod in agreement.

"The coach for the Hogwarts Team is no other than our Alumnus Oliver Wood, also head of Games and Sports. But due to family relations in the school, he will not be the only one to pick the chosen 7 and reserve team, Mordecai Brown, retired Games and Sports, will be co coaching the team as well."

"Thank you Professor" Stella sat down and snorted. "My father placed that minimum Acceptable mark….sounds like him…." Her cousins agreed by nodding.

Later that night Stella found herself looking through the given schedules for Pitch A and B. McGonagall had been very fair when it came to practice time and ever since she was the headmistress there was no problems with quidditch pitch booking as she herself always gave them the schedule. It was done by the captains of the year before, they were always called at the end of the year and made pick from a black bag pieces of parchment for their practice time. That way, each time had their own times and none were allowed to kick off any other team at any time. This created less friction between the houses and made it a fair ground for everyone. Even Slytherin started to see the light that fair ground only meant better opponents, then again she must admit it, Mike Flint was by far the most fair Slytherin Captain she has ever encountered.

Maggie Wood was sitting on the sofa with Stella and Jeff as they looked through the rule book of the tournament. Professor Potter had called everyone to the common room after dinner to decide who will be leading them for the house practices and it was an anonymous vote that Stella and Maggie were going to be acting captains for the whole house during the practices as everyone trusted that they would be fair to everyone. Indeed they were and was already writing schemes of how to get the most out of their 4 hours practice time that coming Thursday.

"Why don't you cut the pitch into four sections. Cuz its big enough for everyone…" suggested Maggie as she drew a pitch and divided it into four.

Stella clucked her tongue and said. "That's hard, cuz the bludgers go anywhere and the snitch has a mind of its own…..we don't want casualties".

The next day

(stella)

She tapped her head with her quill and wrote down plans. Her team had 7pm to 11pm for the practices. She already asked all who were interested at the tourney at what position they were trying out for. 30 percent were trying out for Chasers, 30 percent beaters, 20percent Seekers and the remaining 20 percent wanted to try out for keeper. That was she already planned Thursday night. In the first hour, the pitch was cut into two as the Chasers will do drills on one side and the Beaters will be on the other doing drills with a practice bludger.

On the ground the Seeker hopefuls will have to locate the practice snitch while they only fly 10 feet from the ground. The hopeful keepers will have to play soccer during the hour. The next 3 hours the hopefuls will be puts into teams and made go against each other, 20-30 minute games only. So that would put it as 6 games

She sighed as she placed down the clip board of the plans and stared at her homework. She had to do them now if she wanted to try out for the team. Inwardly she really didn't want to try out, but the prospects of going against other players outside her school was more inviting than anything else. She already had to keep an A averafe as an agreement with her parents when she started playing for the house team. Not only that she had her muggle studies still. She was being home schooled every summer by a tutor with her siblings. As long as she kept up good grades her father wouldn't bother her sports life.

----------------------------------

Maggie found that she was staring into thin space that had made Parker from the other table hit her with a piece of vegetable. It didn't help the fact that Jeff was seating at the Hufflepuff table, during that meal, talking animatedly with his 7th year friends Flint included. Maggie had tried shake it off but she had dipper her hand mindlessly into the hot gravy when Jeff had smiled and waved at her mouthing "don't choke". As her fingers felt the searing hot gravy she squawked and jump from her seat making the pitcher of pumpkin juice spill all over her side of the table. Parker and Nick broke into fits of laughter from the Ravenclaw table. 

Later that evening Stella had stepped into Maggie's room cladly dressed. Not really cladly but as Maggie was used to wearing a long flannel night gown, Stella like her short shorts and tight tank combo to sleep in. Stella flopped on Maggie's bed and started looking through the open diary on the bed when Maggie snatched it locked it up in her drawer.

"So…I've been wondering dearest"

"Yes pumpkin?" said Maggie as she combed through her hair which was impossible as of the moment. "I was wondering if you are truly smitten with my twin…." Teased Stella who had yanked the brush from the 14 year old's hand and started to comb the younger girl's hair. Maggie turned red for a bit and just shook her head.

"I don't know…just a phase…." Maggie said.

"I think it's his new hair don't you think? Dare say my twin is trying new styles..." smirked Stella who somehow got the frizzy hair to tame.

"….seriously Stella please…just don't say anything it'll pass…like Towler during the summer"

"Oh don't worry. But if you crash into the pole because Jeff waved at you, its not my fault…"

"Ha-ha!" said Maggie as she watched the older girl comb through her hair quite motherly a side only a few has ever seen. Stella was the older sister she never had and Jeff…well Jeff she thought was cute. But she would never admit that in front of anyone besides "pumpkin".

AN:

"The big fight" is the next chapter.

thanks for reading! please review


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

I try my best thats all.

thanks ebbe04! for reviewing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 8,

Hermione was used to having her husband come home late, after all he did play professional 10 years of their marriage before retiring and taking a desk job. She always had the kids to worry for anyways, but now she only got Emma who's a bit down with the fact that she was alone for the next 8 months or so. Hermione didn't want to ruin the surprise for her. In fact for the next year, during weekends when Hermione cant stay home to watch Emma, the 8 year old was going to Hogwarts with her father to watch him coach the new team. Hermione could only hope that her daughter could get into the team, if not, then she would still be proud of Maggie for trying anyways. But she was betting that Maggie or the twins will get spots in the team whether it be the official team or the reserve team.

Hermione stood at the front of her dresser combing through her hair and huffing in annoyance as the sudden humidity made her hair frizzier than usual, when Oliver walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his bottom. Hermione smirked at her husband who was strutting and grinning at her.

"What time is it?" asked Oliver as he gave the woman a kiss. "You have 30 minutes to shower, get changed and get Emma to school." Hermione informed the Scotsman who was digging for underwear in the closet. "Oh can you please ventilate the bathroom dear…..".

Oliver said "Ya, got it...Emma wont be late love"

"Better not be Ollie. Anyways, go shower….." said Hermione as she rose from her seat. After giving Oliver a kiss she headed down knocking on the washroom door down the hall telling Emma that she was going to be late and headed down to the kitchen.

10 minutes later,

"Emma" shouted Hermione from the kitchen. She was nearly late and Oliver was trying to shower hastily as it was his turn to bring Emma to school. After a few minutes a pair of feet hurried down the stairwell and into the kitchen, both owners were still not ready. Oliver's hair was dripping, so was 8 year old. Emma didn't have socks and so was her father. As much as Hermione didn't say it, Oliver and Emma is almost the same person.

"Ollie, she cant be late…..okay…Emma be good, don't be like your siblings" said Hermione as she handed the two's lunch bags. Emma seems to have perked up when Hermione mentioned the older 3. "Mum what did they do?" asked the 8 year old eagerly.

Oliver then said, "Wyatt had a huge potions accident because Lacrue put him and Parker as partners for the whole year not knowing that when you put the two together, havoc occurs."

"What kind of potions accident?" asked the 8 year old while her hair was being charmed dry by her mother.

"The potions exploded because they were arguing about something when Wyatt threw in a wrong amount of an ingredient then BOOM, the potion was on everybody." Replied Oliver. The three then stepped out of the foyer and locked the door. Oliver and Emma watched as Hermione hurriedly head to the hospital which was only at least 15 minutes away.

Emma looked at her father and asked further. "What about Nick and Maggie?'

"I caught Maggie aiding a prank by James and Stella. Nick, well he has been good"

"Bet you that wont last long!" exclaimed the 8 year old.

Heading out into the streets Oliver and Emma walked hand in hand down to the primary school just a 20 minute walk from home. After dropping the 8 year old at her school Oliver headed to his usual apparition point and left for work.

----

Cal woke up alone in bed, alone again. She frowned as she found that Percy wasn't in bed or rather his side was never touched at all. She could only huff in annoyance when she sat on the bed eyeing the Percy's side. Deciding that she couldn't let this get in the way of her day she grudgingly climb out of bed and headed into the hall. Putting on a shirt over her sleeping clothes, she stood in the middle of the hall looking back and forth trying to remember how it sounded when there were still children in the home or how it sounded if Percy was at home. Sighing heavily she decided to head to the kitchen before Tiffy prodded her to eat breakfast. Upon passing by the library door she found it slightly ajar. Snores were coming out of the office so she decided to investigate it. In the middle, where a sofa and a coffee table was, she found Percy snoring away still in the clothes he was probably wearing yesterday with the coffee table covered in piles of parchment.

Creeping to his side she sat on a spot and started to poke her husband. "No. Mmmm….more…coffee" muttered Percy. Cal smiled and shook the man away. Once his eyes opened Cal leant in and whispered "You don't like sleeping beside me anymore do you" as she buried her hand in his hair. Percy of course shook his head sleepily saying "Just had to finish papers. The Headmistress/masters needed then final draft today".

Cal just forced a smiled and nodded as she sat up straight. Percy lifted himself up and rested on his elbows as he watched Cal frown for a bit until she forced a smile. Sensing that he had upset his wife he sat up and straddled Cal from behind hugging her waist with both of his arms. "Sorry," he muttered before burying his face on the nook of her neck. But his wife shook her head in disagreement saying that she was being silly. Percy then asked her what time was her first class and it wasn't until 10am. "Its only 8, I'll owl these and stay with you until you leave…"

"No, its okay. Really"

"I know your face Callista…"

"Please, just don't make it a habit"

"I try not to, as much as possible you know I would rather sleep beside my gorgeous wife…"

"Funny…"

"not kidding you are gorgeous. So, how about we go have breakfast then I'll bring you to work before I go to work?"

Cal smiled and nodded in agreement placing a peck on his cheek. The two stayed laying on the sofa chatting along, as they had their breakfast in the library much to Tiffy's annoyance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts:

Friday, September 9,

A day before the try outs, nearly everyone was excited of the upcoming chance to represent their school. Well, everyone except Parker who was one of the few who didn't want to try out, the first years were excluded as they didn't have a chance to do so anyways. Even Jeff was trying out, neither sister could believe that he was going to try out.

Parker sat at the Gryffindor table with her brother and Mike as most of her friends were as at the pitch practicing along with the rest of Ravenclaw house. She was still brooding at how she could get her parents to let her study magic like how her mother did. She was gritting her teeth in annoyance when she felt a hand pat her shoulders. She looked up to see Mike smiling at her. "Yes?"

"You know, you're sulking. Why?" asked the tall blonde boy.

Parker looked at Mike who was the male version of her older sister. That's saying a lot as Jeff was Stella's twin, but Mike was almost Jeff's brother as the two had been friends since first year. Even if Mike was blonde, blue eyed and a Flint, mannerisms were the same as Stella's.

"Nothing Mike, I'm not sulking just thinking?"

"Is it of a certain Wood?"

"Heck no ew ….plus we know that Weasleys and Woods would only be bridged when this one and another Wood ever hook it up…." Parker said as she nudged at Jeff who was as of the moment having a short conversation with a Hufflepuff prefect about changing shifts the next week. Mike arched an eyebrow at Parker before both started to laugh.

At the same moment Maggie had entered the hall with a group of 4th years who just got out of Runes. Parker and Mike waved at Maggie who had waved back as she walked but tripped when Jeff had looked back as well as smile and wave at her. Parker and Mike would've broken into laughter if it was someone else but it was Maggie so they held it in. They watched as Maggie sat red-faced at the Hufflepuffs table with her friends ( a mixed set from each house). Not long after Stella came bounding into the great hall, as well, red faced but in anger. She headed towards the three, specifically Mike and hit him on the arm forcefully.

"No kiss to make it better?" drawled Mike as he smirked at Gryffindor captain. Stella said "You cheat, I got Fridays …and then you switch your schedule….the agreement when we picked out times randomly last-"

"-Hold it Weasley….I had asked McGonagall to switch me with a house because more than half my team are 7th years who have (NEWTs) double transfigurations wednesdays and you know Prancer asks for the parchments the day after…not only that we also have double potions wednesday mornings and Lacrue is almost as bad as Prancer!. This is NEWT's year do you possibly think I want my players to fail this ye-"

"-And I'm not a 7th year?….are you fucking dumb? I have those classes with you…." Stella said angrily. It was quite loud that the Professors; Potter, Lacrue and Flitwick, had stopped their betting at the head table to watch if trouble was going to explode between the two known archenemies in Quiddtich.

Mike stood up to his height of 6'1 towering over the shorter angry female in front of him who seemed to be not intimidated of his height. He looked calmly at Stella and said "I didn't ask to change it with you"

"Yea well I got switched…and I already asked to switch it again but she won't anymore..." Spat Stella shoving the new schedule of Pitch A at his chest. Mike took it and looked at the new schedule. True, Stella was in for it this year as both her practice times were on double transfiguration days.

"Tough luck babe and you're rubbish in transfiguration too, got EE's don't we? And that is with Jeff's help too" teased Mike. WRONG. Harry sat in his seat watching it unfold, if Mike tip toed any further along the topic of marks he might just find himself plastered on the wall with a very old Latin charm that maybe only Cal could reverse, or at least the best Auror the ministry could find as most ancient spells couldn't be reversed with finite incantatem. Harry knew the Silverio-Weasley kids had access to ancient world spell books from their grandmother's library in Spain. His eyes diverted to Maggie Wood at the Hufflepuff table looking edgy as she stared at the ceiling then at the two arguing captains. Harry looked up to see the sky charm on the ceiling fluctuating from sunny to stormy.

"Shut up Mike….you don't know shit…" said Stella who seemed to be trying to ease up her anger towards the slytherin captain before she strangled the boy.

"Let me make it up to you? I'll tutor you every Saturday night, _then maybe a date_?" offered Mike. But Stella just stared at him angrily saying "When raccoons fly Flint".

"Isn't it, pigs fly?"

"Well I know of a pig who already knew how to fly,"

"Really?"

"Yea, his name is Mike Flint…." Stella said as she grabbed Jeff's sandwich and stalked out of the great hall. Mike stood there watching the grey ceiling emit bolts of lightning as he thought about what the other captain had just said or at least how much luck didn't like him at all. Jeff said "she meant you were a-"

"-I know Jeff. Put a sock in it." Mike said sitting back down.

"Grumpy"

Feeling like he didn't want that to ruin his day as he had charms next, of course with his favorite female Weasley, he changed topics. "So cradle robber…."

"Shut up" said Jeff trying not to blush, but being part Weasley he was failing at it.

"What?" exclaimed Parker as she sat there wide eyed. Mike was wiggling his eyebrows nudging at where Maggie was sitting. Jeff then tugged on Mike's blonde side burn making the other 17 year old shout in pain. "I told you to not say anything to anyone" said Jeff gravely.

Mike got away and said "Well, I promised I wouldn't say it to anyone, but I didn't promise to not say it when you are around. Plus Parker over here already knows…mah-geeee, likes you, you think she's cute. Ow Ow ow!" Mike was trying to swat Jeff's grip off of his sideburns again thinking that maybe he should've cut his hair when his mother had told him to.

Parker gaped and swatted Jeff's hands away from Mike and held onto his hands as she leaned in to whisper between the three of them. "Do you really! Oh my god you are turning RED! Redder than papa's hair! HA! I IIIIII knew it…….you are a cradle robber"

"Well its not like I'm going to ask her…." Said Jeff as he stole a glance at Maggie who was laughing with one of her female friends.

"Why not!" said both Mike and Parker. Drawing attention to the odd trio sitting together.

"B-because she's like, my god sister. Like…. no way…." Whispered Jeff.

"Suddenly why do I think you are the blonde one here Jeff, you used 'like' twice. _Like_ I'm the blonde one here!" said Mike who got a glare from the ravenclaw table where a blonde first year girl had over heard the blonde joke. Jeff huffed and poked his fries. "Just….lay off it okay….and don't say a thing Parker…or I'll tell Mama you were the one who had fed the rabbit marshmallows"

Parker looked mortified trying to imagine her mother's angry face if she found out that's why Grey Jr. the Rabbit got sick a week ago from ingestion of the sticky human treat.

"No you wouldn't….you… headboy black mailing a _mortal _like moi?" said Parker sinking back into her seat.

"Heck I will……"

"…FINE…..you suck…." Huffed Parker. Mike then changed topics to the evident betting happening between the professors as which house captain was going to get picked.

AN:

thanks for reading! and pls review


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Lets pretend that somehow my days and such is correct.

thnx ebbe04 for reviewing:) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday, September 10:

Oliver Wood woke up that morning and felt young again. He was going back to Hogwarts, to coach. COACH!. Talking about a ticket away from his desk. He delightfully got out of his bed hopped into the bathroom and took a shower only to be interrupted by his wife who just got home from her night shift. Hermione had called around 7pm the day before saying that she was picking up a half shift for the night as they had 2 doctors bail out due to seriously family matters. Oliver was worried of course, Hermione was already burnt out, she needed to take a break!

Hermione entered the bathroom not really paying attention to her surroundings that when Oliver opened the shower door abruptly she had jumped and bumped on the laundry bin behind her.

Oliver peeked out of the door and looked around to see Hermione half way in the laundry bin. He chuckled as he watched his wife struggle to get out of the bin. She had sent a glare at Oliver as she gave up trying and pouted like a child. "Going to help me up or not Mr. Wood?"

"Well Mrs. Wood it depends"

"Depends on what?"

"Depends …" Oliver said as he walked out of the shower to help up his wife. After pulling her out of the bin he had walked back slowly taking her with him. "Depends if you'll take a nice cold shower with me!" he shouted as he stepped into the shower area pulling Hermione in with him.

Hermione clothed and all screamed at the contact of the fairly cold water and gave up protesting when she realized she was already soaked.

"Oh you are so in trouble…." She breathed out.

"How so?" asked Oliver as he started to unbutton Hermione's top. "My shirt if dry clean only….well coach I think you have to buy me a new one…"

"Sure why not…" said Oliver as he smirked at Hermione who was naked already.

"Remind me why I married you again?"

"Because you found me sexy"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Oliver was at Hogwarts with Emma who he took as to give Hermione a good nap. He was after all coming home after lunch. As Oliver talked with McGonagall, Emma was gawking at the things in the Headmistress's room as she did a full circle look of the circular room.

After a few minutes they were heading towards the Quiddtich pitch piggy backing Emma who had gotten freaked out by ants scuttling on the floor. In the Pitch he saw a lot of people in the stands. He spotted his daughter and god daughter sitting at one end with many of the Gryffindors.

He bellowed out. "OKAY, those who are here just to watch. OUT….those who are here to try out for chasers Northern Stands, Beaters, Western Stands, Keepers and Seeker Eastern Stands….go one….hustle children!"

The students started to move due to congestion some even rode their brooms to their destinations. After everyone was seated he found that most of the children were trying out for Keepers and Chasers. He just chuckled lightly as he let down Emma on the grass.

"I'm not starting yet, but, those who are in 7th year do two rounds then go back to your respective areas, then 6th years, then 5th years and so and so forth. I expect you to leave all your house prejudices in that castle. You are all equals here….on my whistle all 7th years do their rounds!"

He threw the whistle to Emma and winked. Emma blew in the whistle and all the seventh years jumped out of their seats with their brooms and did their rounds .During the round of the 3rd years, Mordecai Brown came into the pitch laughing full heartedly.

"Got them whipped Wood…good…hello there Emma…." The old man said and Emma piped a HI after whistling again to tell the 3rd years to get off the pitch.

"AH...I see Maggie and Wyatt…and there's Percy's children. I had a talk with the head of houses, they were betting on which captains will get into the team….Stella got the most votes out of the four…but Lacrue and Potter are betting that Stella and Mike will kill each other by the end of the day. Heard there was a huge row yesterday between the two"

"Well, she has Weasley temper…..she's good because her teacher was good"

"Who Madam Catalan, the tornado herself?" asked Mordecai as he eyed Stella and Maggie who were sitting at the Chaser section talking about something when Stella hit Mike, who was creeping up behind her, with her broom.

"…her and me…" Oliver said as he watched the 2nd years get on the pitch.

"Funny….Emma whistle" said Mordecai.

After the seconds years got off the pitch Oliver then started to bellow out drill instructions. He was using the England Team's drills to see how far the student would go to get a spot. After 2 hours of on going drills, half the population dropped into their seats while the other half left as they got the scope of the intensity of the team. Oliver noticed that Maggie, Stella, Wyatt, and Jeff were still in the field hovering along with some of the Weasleys ( Potter included) . He got on the broom and made Emma get on it too. Rising high he floated near the southern stands and dropped off his daughter and went to the middle of the pitch.

"To those who stayed, I am impressed. Many rookies in the professional teams would just give up half through that…..I'm proud of all of you. Hello Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. I want you to seat at the southern stands, separated into the positions you are trying out for. Don't scare the little girl there.

To those who have dropped on the stands before I said so, you have one more chance to think about this. If you choose to fly to other end and try out then so be it, but keep in mind that every practice will be like this or even worse as I hadn't made you run 2k."

Oliver watched as 10 players braved to stand up and give it a try while the rest had been told to leave. If one had wanted to be in the team so much they would've sucked up their pride and flew to the southern stands.

"I will have to ask the Keepers to line up as we will try you out first. We have a guest today from top Chaser of England at his time and he will put you to the test…."

Brian Dukes stepped into the pitch and did his lap as the students whistled and whooped at him. He then smiled at them and told the first keeper to go to the posts.

"Name?"

"Pucey Jamie…." Said the brunette boy, who was a 7th year Slytherin.

"You know the rules" asked Brian. He boy nodded in confirmation.

"Know the consequences?"

"Yes sir…."

"Okay get to that post…."

Brain did his round and each round he performed something more difficult and Jamie blocked 4 of his 6 attempts. Not bad for a 17 year old. After him came a cocky 15 year old brunette girl. "Name is Katherine Flint…..I know the rules so get one with it"

Brian Dukes snorted out a yes and then looked at Oliver who was just amused at the whole thing. She only blocked 2 of the 6 shots. The preceding players did well but not good enough. There was one other contender that got 4 blocks and that was Patrick Weasley. Who went head to head on a second round only to block 1 of the 3 chances while Jamie had saved 2 out of 3..

After the Beaters were asked to get on their brooms as Brian and Oliver together tested them. Some where fairly clumsy and when they called on James Potter to get into the field he bombed the two older men by hitting each bludger and aiming it properly at where he was suppose to aim it (blue floating rings that appeared randomly). Then came average beaters but only one other beater got their attention, his name was Oliver Howard of Hufflepuff. He was the muggleborn 13 year old who wasn't even in his house team but showed great articulation with the bat. When asked as to how he had good articulation with the bat he had claimed that he played cricket and golf every since he was old enough to.

Then next were the Chasers. Jeff and Stella breathed out, both were good chasers but only Stella was on the house team as Jeff never really took that much interest in the game aside from watching it and helping out with training. When all of the younger students went on to go against Oliver all had failed to place at least one shot into the hoops. There was however a boy named Jonathan Chang, a 6th year Ravenclaw who had dropped out of the Quiddtich team last year as he got into a car accident during his Christmas vacation. He was the nearest one to shoot one into the hoops but failed when he backed up and missed hitting the Keeper instead as the Keeper had rammed right at him. Then came the 5th year Marie Weston, daughter of Eva Weston. She looked like her mother and was intimidating like her mother. She got one shot in and Oliver could help but smile. When it was Maggie's turn, Oliver didn't get off of his spot and looked Maggie in the eye.

Maggie saw the glint of evil in her father's eyes and knew she was going to get the worse ever try out. As she looped around holding the ball she could hear the clicking of the 5 minutes given to her. She was deciding how to do this; her father taught her a lot of things and knew how she played. Breathing in deeply she started to try all possible way to get a quaffle in the hoop. Even the crowd in the pitch had to admit that it was fair, Oliver had been blocking all of Maggie's shots, in fact he was making it harder for the younger Wood. In the last second Maggie tried to do a half attempt of a tornado and almost got the quaffle in if she hadn't bailed out in the and ended up hitting Oliver square on the face. the good thing was that Oliver's face was right infront of the center of the middle hoop. Maybe Maggie still had a chance.

Next were other students who hadn't even gotten near to the hoop as Oliver caught each attempt.

When it was Stella's turn she gulped a "Dear Merlin Uncle Ollie knows me too well" but still got on her broom. She was made to stay in the middle quaffle in hand and when Emma whistled for Mordecai she went to get a goal in. She zoomed past Oliver many times not getting a good shot, she had 1 more minute to get the quaffle in and she tried every single move except for one. With a split decision she hurtled her broom right at her godfather and pushed to the side as she rotated gaining speed towards him. She went so fast that Oliver had little time to get out of her way and watched as Stella went through the left hoop with the quaffle at hand.

Oliver just laughed out loud and said "Nice……gutsy. Didn't think you'd have it in you squirt….." Stella frowned as she threw the quaffle back her godfather and stuck a tongue at him. When she got back to her seat she nearly fell off as she was still dizzy from the rotations. "I think I over did the rotations" she said dizzily as Jeff just chuckled and said "You'd make grandmamma and Mama proud…..".

After her was Mike Flint who winked at her in which she gagged. She was still pissed off over the switching of schedules. McGonagall had to threaten them with joint detentions for a whole month before the two had stopped arguing yesterday evening. He didn't even get a quaffle in but nearly did and groaned as he watched the quaffle bounce off the middle hoop. Then it was Jeff who didn't get a quaffle but did as good as Mike Flint.

Lastly were the Seekers. Wyatt tried his best but got the snitch in 7 minutes. The best time was still being held by the 5th year Ravenclaw Sirius Lupin who got the snitch in 4 minutes 10 seconds.

They finished at 2pm and Oliver was going home. He went to stands where Emma had taken a seat with her siblings telling them stories about her mundane muggle life when Oliver got there. "You two…don't get in trouble …" he said to Wyatt and Maggie. Turning his head he looked at the twins and said "You two, your father says he misses you…" 

Stella and Jeff just rolled their eyes saying "bet you he's trying to get mama to pop out another". Oliver just laughed as Parker, who was watching the game hidden at the back, popped up with her ears covered screaming "EW…."

Later that week the team was posted and to everyone surprise they had a reserve team too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later

_Congratulations to the Official Hogwarts Team and Reserve team!_

_Practice at Pitch B starts next Saturday at 6 am. Reserve Team will be practicing with Hogwarts team. We will pick the captain later on._

_**Hogwarts Team:**_

_Chasers:_

_Jonathan Chang- Ravenclaw  
Stella Weasley- Gryffindor__  
Marie Weston- Slytherin_

_Beaters:_

_Oliver Howards- Hufflepuff  
James Potter- Gryffindor_

_Keeper:_

_Jamie Pucey- Slytherin_

_Seeker:_

_Sirius Lupin- Ravenclaw._

_**Reserve Team:**_

_Chasers:_

_Maggie Wood-Gryffindor  
Mike Flint-Slytherin__  
Jeff Weasley- Gryffindor_

_Keeper:_

_Patrick Weasley-Gryffindor_

_Seeker:_

_Alexander Peekes- Hufflepuff_

_Beaters:_

_Dawn Thomas-Ravenclaw  
Chuck Towler- Hufflepuff._

After reading the poster Maggie ran to the great hall to find her twin friends arguing over a paper. She snatched the homework and said "Guess who made the team?"

Jeff was about to say something rude to his twin when he did a double take at the Maggie who was blushing furiously in front of him. "huh?" he stuttered. Setting his eyes on her brown ones he felt himself blushing as well. Maggie was pretty, but_ jailbait_.

"Stella your in!...and Jeff we're in the reserve team!" piped in Maggie who was jumping up and down only to stop when she then did the unthinkable, at least for now. Maggie being so elated at getting picked for the reserve team had come to give Jeff a hug as he was the closer one to her.

Jeff could only smile when the 14 year old hugged him tightly then jumped on the table to go hug Stella who was still saying "NO WAY….NOOOO WAY!"

"Oh yes way….." confirmed Maggie who was blushing furiously after realizing what she had done.

"Please tell me the asshole isn't in the team?" asked Stella.

"He's reserve…but just means you'll see him anyways does not matter right?"

"I'm on the team!" screamed Stella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Great Hall:

Mike Flint just saw the posting. He was happy he was at least in the reserve team. He saw this chance to get to spend time with his favorite female Weasley. He did after all had a crush on her since he had met her on the train. But being his father's son he was such an asshole back then. He also looked gangly at that point whilst Stella Weasley grew up with natural grace. He just had to piss her off with a comment which earned him a good kick and a door slammed.

He passed by a mirror toward the great hall and saw a glimpse of himself. He didn't look gangly anymore. He had grown quite handsomely since his mother's genes took their time to kick in. Now he was a 'hot' 7th year Slytherin, Captain of his team. He got his teeth into braces when he was 13 and 2 years later his teeth were in perfect alignment. His posture was good, and aside from James Potter, he was the other popular boys of the school. Jeff was actually friends with him since they were in first year, the friendship grew stronger as they entered 5th year as both of them were prefects. But Stella still hated him even though he was practically brothers with her twin.

Spotting his favorite Weasley he strode up to the girl and taped her shoulder. He suddenly felt his tongue hiding into his esophagus making him choke. "Congratulation Stella…"

He felt unsure of himself as the auburn haired girl eyed him loathingly from her seat. She then said "….thanks Flint I didn't know you could read…". Mike just stood there smiling oddly at Stella while Jeff started to make choked laughter at his friend.

"What are you still doing here Flint?" asked Stella coolly as she took a bite of her salad. Mike felt like he lost his marbles and frowned at Jeff. Jeff made a 'surrender' action with his hands and looked at Maggie who just shook her head and started snickering.

"Nothing…uhm Congratulations again Stella, I'll see you around…"

"Unlikely…" said Stella and Mike stalked to his seat at the Slytherin table where a bunch of sluts threw themselves at him. He didn't pay attention to them but just stole glances at the Weasley twins and Maggie who were laughing at how red Stella's ears were. When he caught Jeff's eye and noticed how Maggie was in close proximity of him he had mouthed "Cradle Robber" which made Jeff sputter out his pumpkin juice while Mike wiggled his eyebrows.

AN:

Thanks for reading! pls review.


	7. Chapter 7

AB:

Thank you ebbe04 for your review:) its great appreciated...

I cant spell, so help me out here ppl. how do you spelll hogsmade..hogsmeade...errr how do you spell it?

--------------------------------------

Percy was having a good morning. It was Saturday and he didn't have work. He and his wife hadn't even emerged from bed yet as they were up late watching a movie the night before. He looked beside him at the mass of warmth draped on his chest. Her straight dark hair was sticking to his neck as she slept peacefully. Percy cupped her face and rubbed his thumb on her smooth skin. Cal was only a year younger than him but she somehow had found the fountain of youth and looked like she was in her early 30's. Then again he thought that Jullietta (his mother in law) didn't look like she had a 27 year old daughter when he first met her. When Cal woke Percy and she decided to spend a lazy day in bed before heading to Hogsmade to a dress shop Cal ordered dress robes for herself and her daughters. As well as meet up with the Woods who were at the school at the moment as Hermione tagged along to Hogsmade with Emma. Oliver had practice with the Hogwarts team that morning.

-------------------------------------

2pm Hogsmade---->. (AN: how do u spell it? I don't know how!)

Today was a designated Hogsmade afternoon. Maggie, Stella and Jeff were already beat from the mornings first practice where their coaches had taken them on a 5km jog with the coaches on their brooms lazily floating near the team. then they were told to get into the lake for some water exercise. Much to Maggie dismay she kept on bumping into Jeff though seeing him sweaty was a plus. She always thought he only saw her as a little kid and nothing more, but she was wrong and didn't even know it. Stella however was having a problem with a boy named Flint who was always trying to get near her even at Hogsmade. He had gotten on the same carriage as her. Maggie left her with him as she went to meet people from her year or rather just to get away from Jeff and look like a walking tomato. Jeff went off with James to meet with some girls James promised he would meet with earlier. James had dragged Jeff with him to make sure none of the girls jumped him or something. Stella wished she could just disappear away from Flint.

Much to her dismay she found her parents shopping at Hogsmade that day and had bumped into them at the pub where Oliver and Hermione were with Emma. She groaned when Oliver beckoned her and Flint to the table.

"Hello, Papa, Mama" she said as she gave her parents a big hug.

Flint could help but find it cute that Stella used an accent when she said Mama or Papa. It reminded him of those Spanish TV shows where the aristocratic young lady calls her parents, his mother was slightly obssessed with them at one point of her life.

"Uncle Ollie, Aunty Mia…and EMMA!" Emma jumped at Stella.

"See here Perce, your daughter's brilliant. Got the matador down. Merlin she even scared me…" Oliver said as he recieved a bear hug from Stella. Percy just smiled while Cal said "You got it?...dear god, what has your Abuela been making you do when I'm not around?" she asked. Stella just stifled a laugh when Percy cocked and eyebrow and asked. "So who is charming looking young man?" 

"Oh him...he's no one…he's invisible"

"Tut tut Weasley….very hurtful….Hello sir, Michael Flint…."

"The same Mike Flint she impaled a year ago?" asked Percy as he eyed the smirking boy.

"One and only…."

Oliver barked out a laugh and asked "Aren't you scared of my goddaughter yet?"

"Goddaughter?" Mike looked at Stella and back at Oliver. "No I think she's a kitten…" Mike said as he wiggled his eyesbrows at Emma who had taken a liking to him after he had saved her from mice the last time Emma was at the pitch. Emma giggled but stopped when she saw Stella glare at Mike "Flint, go light up yourself…" 

"Funny Weasley…." Said Mike too sweetly that Stella would've punched him if Emma wasn't there.

"Here we have Perce, Flint from the reserve team with my Maggie and your Jeff. Pretty talented. But not as talented as that Chang boy. Where is Maggie? Does she have a boy?" asked Oliver.

"Hardly, she's meeting up with Jeff soon. Shejust went to buy something…when I got stuck with t this one….anyway. I should leave you all ….._including you_"

"Hey hey _Estella_ sweetie you don't have to be mean.."

"Don't call me that! Grr…" she said as she let go of Emma who went and sat on Oliver's lap. She gave her parents and god parents a hug before she left. Mike trailed her trying to talk to her as she said "Flint go bugger off…..stop following me like a sick little puppy!"

"Sick cuz you won't cure my aching heart! Wait Weasley don't leave me!" he followed her to the other side of the pub.

"2 galleons she goes out with him" said Hermione who was amused at the whole situation. Percy made a face and said "no…way. My little baby! I bet against you…" Cal slapped his arm and said "2 galleons says she will…"Oliver then took stance with Percy as Emma said "I got 3 sickles and 10 pounds. I bet that Stella likes him…"

The adults chuckled and changed topics.

Sunday Dinner at the Burrow:

Molly was always motherly. Even at the age that she was at she still preferred making dinner, cleaning the house though she had elves to do that for her. Weasley Sundays were still on even if all of the children minus the six eldest were all at Hogwarts. She had invited all of her children including her honorary daughter Hermione.

Around 5pm, Jackie and George had arrived with a wheel of gouda cheese since Arthur loved Gouda and was complaining a week ago about running out of his favorite cheese. Then came Armand, Reggie, Alec and Matthew who all shared a flat in northern London along with Gillian who was never there anyways. The four guys had attacked Molly with hugs before heading to the back yard with George who was trying to get away from Jackie's clutches before the Asian woman got him peeling vegetables. Not long after Bill and Fleur arrived apparently still arguing about something. Then Fred and Laurie came with Gillian who was saying something about her parents being a bit late as she gave Molly a big hug. The 22 year old then headed out to the backyard to hit Armand for something. Molly and Jackie then heard some laughter outside that sounded like Gillian and Armand.

Peering out of the window they saw Gillian hitting the taller man hard on the arm saying "You charmed my robes to turn into Puddlemere colors. I knew I should've checked my gear before leaving the flat. Did you know…never mind you probably knew that we were playing against Puddlemere you do work for the prophet. I got lectured by the coach because of you! The press was there!"

"Can I get a special interview with the Harpies best chaser?" said Armand trying to move away from the angry red head female cousin in front of him.

"Heck yes…provided we win against Puddlemere" said Gillian finally, as she had flicked her wand and charmed Armand's hair pink. Molly and Jackie just smiled and went back to cooking. Cal made an appearance not long after along with Hermione, and Emma. About 20 minutes later Ginny came, trailing her was Harry who had headed out to the backyard immediately saying "Front page Evening prophet. Potter wearing opposing team's colors at Practice…" it was downed by eruption of girly screams from Armand and laughter from everyone else who was outside.

The last people to arrive was Charlie's lot from Romania as it took time for Paul to get out of the school he works at. He teaches Magical Creatures and he was taking Hargid's spot next year after the old half giant retired.

It was already a given for Arthur and Percy to arrive the latest as the ministry's office didn't close until 7pm. But when they came they came with a box full of wine and a disheveled Oliver Wood who got attacked by a fan who was slightly obsessed with the Scotsman still.

"Hello" said Molly as Arthur gave her a peck on the lips which made their children who were in the kitchen made "ew" noises. Arthur said "Well that's how you six were made so put a lid in it Weasleys" which ensued more "ews" from the crowd.

Dinner time the topic had jumped from the wardrobe malfunction of Gillian to Armand's speed dating, then how 4 guys and a girl could live under one roof, to the current 11 Weasleys at Hogwarts. Harry was being questioned about the first prank. "Lets put it this way, Our three 17 year olds are trying to teach the 15 year olds to be proficient in pranking."

Fred piped in a "Well at least someone is testing out our experimental products" only be kicked from underneath the table by George who got pinched by Jackie. Percy, Oliver and Harry looked at each other and Percy then asked "Does it happen to be 'follow me rain cloud'?"

Fred smirked and George said "Its called _forget me not rain cloud_…..Did they use it really? They haven't sent in a report of the invent...I mean...no its not our product" Harry laughed. "Trelawney had a rain cloud following her around the whole day…that was so funny. I heard my 3rd years saying that she was drenched while giving a lecture…."

"At the base of her tower at that. The 15 year olds had charmed the tower away" said Oliver. But Percy interjected "Doubt that those 5 really did it. I'm betting James and the Twins had a hand in it, not to mention Maggie aiding them"

The topics then were changed to the upcoming Quiddtich Cup. Harry was still standing with his bet of Gryffindor winning while everyone else was speculating whether Stella or Maggie at that was going to injure another player during the season.

AN:

there shuold be some typos there I'll get it fixed by 2am this morning. Yes Im slightly nocturnal.

thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

Since my internet died on me and couldn't update on time, I decided to make this chapter longer than usual by adding what i was intending to start ch 8 with..

Thanks for reviewing ebbe04:)

* * *

Chapter 8: 

Early morning Tuesday Maggie woke up to a start was something jumped her only to find her cat had decided to wake her up before Stella bounded into the dorms and wake up Maggie herself.

Stroking the cat's fur, Napoleon purred appreciatively before snuggling underneath the sheets in front of the wide awake Maggie. She had this cat since she was 8 when one of her grandma's cats gave birth to litter. Looking out the window she found that it was grey and rainy. Oh it was going to be hell for her. Just as 5am clicked Stella had come in to gather up Maggie as they had practice to attend to.

The Hogwarts team practice thrice a week. On Saturdays were actual Quiddtich practices while Tuesdays were 10k morning runs and fit ness exercises while Thursdays were short evening pitch practice. It didn't matter much really, but since it was topped off with the house team practices Maggie felt like she was going to die but Stella says they only need to adjust to all of it.

House team wise, ever since the Hogwarts team was formed there was more friction between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Captain, not only in the pitch but also in class. Lacrue had a great idea of placing the two together as potion partners as he says "This year will teach you how to work with people you don't like". They had an idea that McGonagall had made Lacrue do it, normally Lacrue would put Weasley blood relatives just because it creates better results in potions. This year though, after 6 years of watching as Stella and Mike ruined each other's potions in more than one occasion he finally tried a different approach. Maybe by the end of the week the two would be civilized to each other.

There was another pair that had needed been changed. After the initial decision of putting Wyatt Wood and Parker Weasley together Lacrue had been convinced that after 2 weeks of potions blowing up or randomly hexed exchanged every class Lacure had opted to separate the two only to see that they cant work with out each other. As much the two argued about thing, the often got the best potions (After the first batch blows up of course) The two had remarkable potion skills but Lacrue figured that after knowing each other since they were in nappies the two were just innately full of trouble. Professor Lacrue still had the rest of the clan to deal with. Not to mention Jeff Weasley and James Potter. If the two could be create more trouble in class. Add Mike Flint to the group and Stella charming their shirts off for saying something annoying, the rest of the female population of the class would drop what they were doing just to look dreamily at the three while the three in question argued with the female Weasley about their shirts.

* * *

Lunch time Wednesday, 

Maggie sat silently at the Gryffindor table idly poking her food as she looked through the Pitch A schedules her captain had given her. Stella was in a foul mood as of the moment as she tried not to send a hex towards Mike who was sitting at their table, too often for her liking, flirting with a sixth year girl shamelessly. Her thoughts of sending a hex were interrupted by James Potter who had flopped beside her along with his girlfriend. James looked like James Sr. and was going out Ravenclaw 6th year.

"Are you sure you don't like him? Cuz you know the way you're brooding right now looks like you're pissed because…" James said as he turned over the late in front of him.

"Finish that James and I'll plaster you to the wall with a spell not even Uncle Harry knows how to reverse"

"…..oooookay then…may I Maggie?" asked James as Maggie gave him the pitch schedules along with the list of hopefuls trying out that night.

"_PITCH A:_

_(5-8pm)_

_Monday: Ravenclaw_

_Tuesday: Hufflepuff_

_Wednesday: Gryffindor_

_Friday: Slytherin_

_Sundays:_ September rotation:

_8-10am: Slytherin_

_11am-1pm: Ravenclaw_

_2-4pm: Gryffindor_

_5-7pm: Hufflepuff_

_October rotation: …."_

"Well this'll have to do Stella. We just have to make do with it. Plus we only need a new beater and errr a chaser ….and we're good for the year" said James to Stella as he helped his girlfriend move the huge pitcher between them. Stella merely grunted a "yea…". James opting not to trouble Stella any further as his cousin seemed to be in a very foul mood he shifted his attention to his girlfriend and Maggie.

Maggie bit her lip as she watched Stella not pay attention to James at all as she watched Mike whisper something in the 6th year' ear. Jeff was laughing along with some girls and this sight made Stella sick as well as Maggie.

Giving up on getting Stella to listen to them Maggie along with Charles Towler started talking with James about the line up for the night. At least 15 people were trying out for beater and about another 13 were trying out for chaser.

After lunch James and Stella walked quietly to 7th year advanced transfigurations. It wasn't a surprise that when they stood up at 12:45, many other 7th years who had braved to take the class stood up to the head to the class. Lancer had always been apt about attendance. They were joined by Jeff and Mike not long after. The class was slightly dull as Stella sat in the middle row as she sat beside Jeff who was too cheerful for his own good. 1.5 hours later Stella found herself with a huge assignment that was due the next day and she had no time later on to do it. She had asked Jeff if he could help her but found that Jeff had Head boy rounds that night, James promised his girlfriend that he'd help her with her potions assignment and her friend either had prefect rounds at some point or had to do something.

Mike looked like he was in heaven when he asked Stella if she needed help. Stella of course said "No its fine I can handle it…." and walked away quite angrily. Mike just smirked as he watched Stella walked out of the class room. Was it his fault she had great legs, or a nice figure? No. It was her mothers fault! But Mike had to admit it, Ma'am Cal (as he called her now due to the fact that Cal hates being called Mrs. Weasley apparently it makes her feel old) didn't looked any bit older than 35. He felt a bump on his head and found that both James and Jeff had hit him on the head saying "Stop ogling at her and lets go…"

While they had Magical Creatures with Hargid, Stella was in _History of Magic in the Muggle World_. She never did like working with magical animals or at least trying to get her hands bitten off by any of them. It didn't take long till 4pm clicked and she had to get as much of her Transfiguration assignment done. She walked briskly to the Gryffindor tower when she bumped into her sister who was picking up books on the floor. She bent down to help Parker who looked like she had one hell of day.

"Everything okay?"

"No…" responded the 12 year old quietly.

Stella took the ripped bag and fixed it with a spell before the two started placing back the fallen contents in it again. She looked into her sister's eyes and saw that Parker was nearly in tears. She wondered what was troubling the younger girl and suggested Parker had a walk with her. After they were done a bunch of 2nd years passed by and started giggling at parker.

"What happened?" asked Stella as she stood up carrying the bag. Parker got up and shook her head. "Okay then….how bout this…since classes are done for the day we'll have a long walk…"

Parker just nodded not looking at Stella. Saying the walk to Gryffindor tower was silent and Parker had to be pushed into the tower. "Wait I'm a raven…"

"Bullshit. Do you think Matthew (Jackie/George's) didn't take his little girlfriends into the common room? Come on I have to get my gear"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the courtyard where many students were lazing around trying to recuperate from their last classes which possibly could've killed many of their brain cells from long boring lectures and such, Wyatt Wood was sitting by a tree grazing the courtyard with his eyes as if he was a lion looking for prey. Indeed the 12 year old was after all he owed his closest female friend an apology and he needed to borrow her notes from their Herbology class. When he looked at the covered pathway he saw Parker with Stella walking somewhere. His eyes focused on Parker and found that the girl looked a bit disheveled, he asked himself as to why, but as soon as he saw the band of snobby 2nd year girls pass by the court yard waving at him he knew why.

Wyatt had often told Parker to stand up to the snobs so that she can get them off her of back, but Parker wasn't a true female Weasley. In fact Wyatt thinks Parker is more of a Silverio than a Weasley but that could also be false as his Aunt Cal could be considered lethal as she married a Weasley after all.

When the two passed by he glanced at Parker who had hung her head down looking like she might burst into tears. Wyatt was going to talk to her then but decided against it as he already figured Stella would pry it out of Parker.

He sat there loosening his tie as random girls of his year passed by him. They all seemed to giggle and blush at him, but again he could be wrong. Just when he thought it was going to be an ordinary lazy afternoon a bunch of guys from his year walked into the court yard talking about things. They were his classmates and he got along with them quite well until that afternoon that is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parker followed Stella to the dormitories and looked around at the Tudor decorated tower. She was explaining how Ravenclaw tower had more of a Baroque feel to it. Stella just chuckled and the two then headed to pitch A. Parker sat silently at the stands before Stella made an appearance, in her body padding and all. "So what happened? I saw that err. What's her name…." asked Stella as she flipped through her transfiguration book.

Parker started to tell her bout how girls of her year had ostracized her and all because she had a huge falling out with a friend in during the summer. The friend had told lies about her and tarnished her image, and during the summer it escalated. Mimicking ripple effect the whole thing gotten huge and only a few people were friends with her, two to be exact and no one else. Stella found out that many of the 2nd years had been pretending that Parker was made out of air unless they were there to tease her minus most of the boys of Ravenclaw. Parker broke a sob as she lazily stared at the dark forest a km behind the pitch. She felt a rub on her back and looked back to see Stella standing beside her bitting her lip.

"Anything I could do to help you? We could always tell Frances"

"Well, no...its okay. I still have a few friends from the year above me and all and well there's Wyatt. But I told him not to do anything either…I don't want him to get thrown into the same boat as me…."

"Are you sure Parker?" asked Stella as she was concerned for her little sister.

"Well yea….no one really knows to which Weasley family I belong to…I hate my year"

"I would too, but you always have me, Jeff and all of our cousins to help you out….."

"I know. Thanks Stell"

"Nah, no need. I'm after all you older sister. I asked for god for a little sister while Jeff asked for a little brother. I got my wish eh….."

Parker wiped the tears that's had fallen from her eyes and sniffled a bit as Stella hugged her. Parker then decided to leave Stella to her studying and head to the library for some reading when she stopped at the courtyard to give her notes to Wyatt who had asked for them a few hours ago.

Stella sat there wondering why Parker hadn't said anything before but dismissed it as 5pm clicked and all of the hopefuls came to try out. Not knowing that when Parker got to the courtyard she got into a scruff with the snobby girls and Wyatt got into a fight with one of the "boyfriends" of the girls who was harassing Parker.

Maggie Wood was annoyed. Oh yes she was. That 6th year prefect was making a move on the dense Jeff Weasley, but the boy didn't take the clue! She had found herself staring at the boy on her way to the pitch that she forgot to jump that trick step in the that particular hall that she fell flat on her face. Well she comforted herself with the fact that Jeff had stopped talking to his little female friend to help her up. Maggie blushed as she saw Mike wiggling his eyebrows at her and stuck out her tongue at the Slytherin captain.

"Not hurt Maggie? How does your nose feel?" asked Jeff. Maggie looked up and touched her nose to feel something warm and damp. When she pulled her hand away from her face she nearly fainted as she saw blood on her hand. As much as her mother was a doctor, she didn't like blood much and had fainted once when she was getting her blood checked out. Before Maggie could grab a tissue or something from her bag she found that Jeff already had a cold damp cloth pressed to her nose. He smirked at her and said "Well then….I'll escort you to the hospital wing, cant have a bloody nose for the try outs can we?"

She hated it when Jeff treated her like she was 8 or something. She felt like Emma for some reason. Emma always got babied by everybody because she was the youngest of the Wood lot. Nodding her head and taking hold of the cloth pressed to her nose, Jeff bent down to pick up her stuff and shouldering her bag as the two headed to the infirmary. When they got there they found a about 10 2nd years all in different beds being treated for a banged head, a scratch or a black eye. "What the hell" said Jeff as he saw Parker and Wyatt arguing at the very end of the infirmary. Maggie was snorting out blood as she watched her little brother get bullied by the smaller Weasley female.

Madam Pompfry had asked Jeff to help out with the easier cases while she went and healed the worse ones like a Hufflepuff boy whose face was bleeding. Even with the lot in the infirmary the medi witch had taken care of Maggie's bleeding nose and healed her broken nose bridge before attending to the whining 2nd years. "There….feel alright Miss Wood?...alright then. If you could possibly go and press this on Mr. Wood's eye and apply this on Ms. Weasley's arm…thanks…"

Maggie headed to the back and broke up the two slamming the ice pack on Wyatt's face and ordering Parker to smudge the ointment on her.

"Alright…..tell me what happened?" demanded Maggie as she swatted Parker's hands away from the bruised arm.

"This guy decided to step in and help me when that witch over there bullied me. Then the 'boy toy' punches Wyatt and there ya go, 3 pairs of guys got into a fight, I got into a cat fight with 3 girls…ugh….." exclaimed Parker as she coward away when the medi-witch came to her to heal her arm. Maggie laughed and stood up. "Well then no more fights….cant be late for try outs…." And headed out of the infirmary grabbing her bag at the heap where Jeff left them and headed to the pitch

Wyatt blinking his injured eye said "Well if you stood up to them sooner this bullying would've never gotten worse!"

"Easy for you to say Wyatt," spat Parker back as she got her arm back from the medi witch.

Jeff was helping the ring leader of the girls and bit his tongue as he played idle to what the girls was saying about his sister.

"That Weasley…..you know none of us still know from which Weasley she spawned from. Maybe the freak was adopted…" Jeff shook his head when he heard this and healed the scratch on the girls face. He did so quietly even as he watched Maggie run out of the infirmary to what he assumed the pitch for the try outs being held that same afternoon. He had heard as much, the girls were bullying his sister and Parker hadn't stood up for herlself till earlier, which is the reason of the scruff between the 2nd years. His attention was diverted when Wyatt who was holding an ice pack on his eye passed by with Parker arguing still. Wyatt stopped at his tracks and said "Tell her she should stand up to herself….she wont listen to me…."

Jeff , who was healing one of the boys tipped the boy's head to the back as he pressed an icepack at the boy's bleeding nose. "Parker….listen to Wyatt and good luck with Papa and Mama, which ever one comes here…."

The girls who had just been sitting around waiting for the nurse to heal them stopped talking to look at Parker. Parker sighed and stuck her tongue out at Jeff before glaring at the girls and walking out of the infirmary. Wyatt then smirked and walked away himself before Jeff shouted "Thanks for looking out for my sister Wy"

"No problem…anyways…off to watch the try outs!" the younger boy said as he walked out of the infirmary.

Maggie got the stands already changed from the try outs, she didn't need to try out anymore but she was there to help sort out the potentials. She got on her broom and zoomed at the middle of the pitch where Stella, James, Charles and Theodore were already at. She got there and said her excuses only to get a huge smirk from Stella who made kissy noises only for James to catch on and ask "Oh Merlin…you got competition. About half of the female prefect population!"

Stella started laughing and was silenced when the younger girl glared at her.

Maggie frowned paid attention to the people doing laps around the pitch. Not long after, they started the try outs and by the end of the night they picked their two players. A 3rd year named Claire Pierce for chaser and a 6th year named Anthony Brighton.

--

AN:

i hope you liked the chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

no updates till mid week. After my internet died on me. I didnt write so much. so errrr...next update by wednesday.

Thank you ebbe04!

Chapter 9:

October 30,

Jeff was sitting at the table quietly eating his breakfast along with his twin when the post came. A grey owl with the Silverio-Catalan crest had landed in front of the twins and both had stopped what they were doing as they both eyed the owl. It was either their grandmamma had caught wind of their placed in the Hogwarts team or she was going to berate about how they haven't told her about them trying out at all. Neither twin wanted to take the bunch of letters attached to the impatient owl. Parker was sitting not too far down the Ravenclaw table chatting with a 4th year about History of Magic saw the grey owl. Seeing that neither sibling were going to pluck the letter and that the owl was about to nip their noses Parker had opted to stand up and take the letters herself. Excusing herself from the conversation with the 4th year she headed to the other table and plucked the letters. The owl hooted appreciatively at Parker, as she gave the owl a piece of bacon. The owl then stared at the older two and clucked it's beak at them before flying away making sure it's wings hit the twins' faces.

"Seriously its only grandmamma." Parker said., or was she wrong.

There were two letters. Parker opened the first one praying it wasn't one of those 'sweet howlers' from the Silverio matriarch and found that it was a normal letter from no other than their maternal cousin. Elena. _"Dear Jeff, Stella, and Parker_" Started Parker as she squeezed between her two older siblings as they sighed in relief that it wasn't from their grandmamma. Stella looked back to see one of Parker's older friends hand her Parker's breakfast.

_"I have caught wind from grandmamma, who was told by Aunt Cal that the two of you were in the Hogwarts team. Stella being in the official team and Jeff being in the Reserve team. I congratulate you two and as well as Maggie and James. As you probably do not know yet, I have been chosen as chaser for my team and I shall be seeing the two of you this coming April. I will be seeing you during new years anyways. You are coming to the New Year's bash at grandmamma's right?._

_Parker! grandmamma showed me a video of your recital this summer. My, you sure are one of the best in that lot. Sorry I couldn't go I was terribly sick and I got the other two sick. Who knew chicken pox was contagious? I hope that you will soon decide for the better of your plans. I sent you a bunch of school brochures from France and Spain. I hope they help. Take care sweetie._

_Jeff. GET A GIRLFRIEND._

_Stella. Just say yes to that flint boy. You never know maybe he'll turn out to be a good lover._

_Stephania says hi and says that Stella should get her first kiss soon._

_Less than three.-Elena-_"

Stella took the letter and read through it again. If Elena was in the Beauxbaton team that would only mean that during the beauxbaton and Hogwarts game, both chasers would be able to do the matador. Now that would be fun to watch. It'd be funny, they could play chicken.

Jeff then read the next letter and this time it was indeed from Madam Catalan.

"_Dear grandchildren,_

_I am disappointed that you haven't told me anything!. Tsk. Now, how can you make it up to me hmm?_

_Two things._

_Jeff bring a girlfriend to the New Year's eve party here in Catalonia Spain, or is it at the property in Versailles I'm not sure yet.._

_Stella, please consider going on a date with one of my friend's grandsons._

_Parker, I promised not to do this but I'll do it anyways. You are my granddaughter to spoil. I have sent a separate package directly to your dorm. Its what you wanted since this summer and more._

_Stella and Jeff you two as well have packages up in your dorms._

_Lets call it for _even ground

_Have fun this school year and I'll see your in April as I have been invited to see your games. No playing chicken with Elena, Stella._

_Love,_

_Grandmamma_"

Jeff stifled a laugh as Stella poked her breakfast roll when she heard "No playing chicken". Now what fun would that be? Then again they didn't want their grandmother breathing down their necks if they ever had an accident. Their Grandmamma always did cover up for them when ever their mother was hot pursuit on their misbehaviors in Spain. "our little secret" as Julietta Catalan always said. It wasnt her fault that her oldest grandchildren were just inately full of trouble.

Later the twins found out that their grandmamma had sent them new brooms for the year. The newest one from the Zeus line at that. They also found out that Elena Silverio-Montilla also had the new broom. "Even ground" according to Jullietta Catalan. But all of them knew that the old Silverio matriarch was just trying to see which grand child she could push into playing pro..

Parker got what she wanted, new pointe shoes which she broke into right away in the room of requirement with her sister as her audience, then later Jeff who had hid away from female prefects who were hounding him for a "coffee" during the upcoming Hogsmade trip.

-------------

The next months or so was brutal, weather wise and of course school wise. Not to mention Quiddtich. Aside from the Hogwarts team practices they still had their house practices. Stella had enlisted the help of Maggie and Jeff in managing the house team as Oliver seem to pick on her a lot during their practices. She felt like the coaches were trying to see who'll break first. But she indeed wasn't going to break. She also had all reason to groom Maggie to become the next captain. Professor Potter had been asking Stella who she would pick at the end of the year and she picked Maggie over Charles Towler. Sure Charles Towler is a great keeper, but strategy wise, Maggie had more experience as the 14 year old already had been helping the captain for two year in a row. Professor Potter had agreed so and in the next 2 months he was going to sit around and watch the practices and each and ever games Maggie was in to see how much she deserved to be the next Captain.

A month passed and at the beginning of November the first half of the season was done. In the first week was Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin in which Hufflepuff won but 10 points. The next week Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw in which Gryffindor won by 50 points. Amidst the house glory the team members of the Hogwarts team were being pulled in every direction. Ollie Howards, keeper, for example nearly got placed into the reserve team because his grades in Transfiguration dropped to a Poor. Jeff and Flint had to drag him every time he had a spare to tutor him and make sure the boy got proper grades to stay in the team.

When Oliver found out, he was proud that his school team was helping each other to stay where ever they were and not get kicked off the team. Percy and he had been speculating whether there'll be crab mentality in the mixed group but with Ollie Howard's case, they were proved wrong.

Aside from all this, everything was the same. Jeff still had no clue or what so ever about Maggie, or maybe he did but pretended it wasn't there because he thought "Its not right to like her like this". James had already given up on his cousin and jumped on the next ship Parker likes to call "S.S Flint Weasley". Where quite a few people were already on and trying to maneuver the two arch enemies together. Stella hated Mike's guts. Maggie still, or rather, even more likes Jeff. Wyatt had opted to walk around with Parker in case she got into a another scruff with the snobs, which cause a lot of rumors of the two 'dating', but the two laughed it up and threw the rumor into the can.

Hogsmade day November  


Maggie figuring that maybe Jeff is just as dense as oatmeal had taken Charles Towler's offer to a date once, but after an hour sitting in Madam Puddifoot she realized that every time Charles did something, like sipping his coffee, she always reasoned in her head "Jeff does it better". At one point Jeff and Mike had walked into the coffee place and sat a corner table waiting for Merlin knows who, Maggie smiled and waved at them and watched as Jeff turned sour when Charles had placed whispered something to her ear. Not long after two girls from Ravenclaw, who she knew was Tiffany Puffs, a 7th year prefect, and Natalie Wong ( the seeker of Ravenclaw) had joined the two for a double date.

Annoyed and all, Maggie stabbed her tea cake only to find that she stabbed Charles Towler's hand. The keeper yelped in pain and jumped from his seat only to sit back biting his tongue. Maggie apologized profusely but Charles just waved it off saying it didn't hurt that much. Maggie tried as much as possible to not look their way but she couldn't help it. Mike had his hands all over Natalie Wong, as Jeff sat stiffly at the corner trying to pry off the prefect. Maggie frowned at the sight and decided to sip her tea before she threw the damn cup at the female prefect. When she looked back Charles looked contemplative. "W-what?" Maggie asked as she sipped her tea. Charles then said "I know you just said yes to…well, try it out….."

"Charles..I…" Maggie started by Charles cut her off. "No, no. I'm not offended at all. I just want to know one thing"

"And that is?" asked Maggied as she nervously touched her cup.

"Well, you and him see each other every summer, every holiday. Heck you two even grew up together….why cant you just say it to him?"

Maggie thought about it. Why hadn't she. Apparently he is as dense as Stella told her he would be. She knew that he dated a prefect from Hufflepuff a year or so ago but broke it off, but why was she so scared of just telling him out right. Oh right. He was her father's godson. She could go on listing why she just cant.

"I…I don't know….." she responded to Charles. The boy then smiled and said that if she doesn't do anything, nothing will happen. "I bet my position in the team that he likes you back."

"Yea like how he likes my little sister. I'm just a kid to him"

"Well, you aren't okay? Try it out…."

"I'm sorry for uhm…."

"Playing is the right term, but hey now I realize we are better of as friends anyways" Charles assured Maggie who was now smiling at him. Maybe she will just try a new tactic. One that Mike had told her she should just do. That being "Tell him out right and see if he faints"

November 20th

After her last class for the day Parker still had 3 hours before dinner. Since it was snowing a lot outside she opted to stay instead of joining her friends (as a few girls finally saw the light that Parker was not as what rumors said she was) had gone to have a snow fight. Running up to her dorm room she had encountered her pet, a white cat named Charlemagne(an:1). The cat mewed at her and even in her haste she picked the cat up and carried it up to her dorms. Rummaging in her trunk she took out her pointe shoes and some clothes placing them into her now empty bag. As she shut her trunk up Charlemagne had jumped into her bag and watched her lug the trunk down to the floor and push it under her bed.

A few minutes later she was standing infront of the room of requirement thinking of a place she could practice. A few strolls up and down the hall the door emereged and she stepped into her own little dance studio. Only with Charlemagne there, she stepped into the changing screen and changed into her practice attire which were knee length tights and her usual white tank top. She had stepped out to put on her practice shoes and started doing her warm ups, after 20 minutes she had changed into her pointe shoes and started the real warm up.

She had been concentrating on the music and her movements that she didn't notice the door opening. Parker who had her hair in two odd buns didn't expect to be seen so un-composed or un-polished unlike her usual self. As she stopped her routine she faced the door to find none other than Stella and Maggie who were in their Quiddtich gear looking soaked and cold.

"Oh….how did you guys know I was here?" asked Parker. The two chuckled as they entered the room closing the door behind them. "We checked in with Uncle Harry earlier and saw your dot in this room…so we went here before going to our common room" explained Maggie who was stripping off her gear.

Parker watched her and Stella go to the closet which contained extra clothes in it and shoes. She then went on to practice and a few minutes later both older girls were in proper attire holding on to the bar doing Demi Plies with Parker. If someone had walked in now they would think that Parker was teaching the two older girls as Parker could successfully go en pointe with out hassle as Stella couldn't because she only took ballet classes for two summers along with the then 3 year old Parker.

"Hey can you pas de chat" said Stella snickering from behind. Maggie rolled her eyes and literally passed the white cat when Parker broke into fits of laughter. "What?" asked Maggie. Parker then moved away from bar and into the center of the room. She was in 3rd position when she got on en pointe (tip toes) into 3 Pirouettes( spins on one leg, while on en pointe) before running for a bit and into a pas de chat. "That my dear is pas de chat…when I kicked my own arse" said Parker who broke into a sweat. Maggie then commented, while still doing demi plies, "that was hard shit….I cant even go tip toe or pointee something"

Stella then said "Hey hey look!" and Maggie looked back to Stella on her toes but still holding on to the bar. Parker walked en pointe towards her sibling and on her way there Stella fell to the side. 'Ow!' exclaimed Stella as she sat up and massaged her toes. "You know…ballet is hard… but spiffy...when I watch you do it at least Clara" said Stella. Clara was her middle name, Jeff and Stella had used the name when they were two lazy 5 year olds, too lazy to say _Parker_ which to any child is a mouthful to say.

Parker stuck her tongue out and broke into a run jumping into a grand jete which was basically a spit in mid air. Maggie clapped her hands as Parker landed. "Ta da….and the crowd goes wild for the newest prima ballerina!" announced Stella. Parker did a twirl and bowed. 6pm, the girls had headed to their own towers to shower and change before dinner. After which they headed to the great hall to find it abuzz about something. Parker who was still short poked her elder sister to look as to why the crowd was murmuring things around.

Stella tip toed along with Maggie to see that both their fathers and the Head of International Relations were sitting at the head table talking to McGonagall. The three girls pushed their way to their usual spot and hijacked the spots beside Jeff and James. Dinner started. When 7:00 hit everyone attention was diverted to McGonagall who had hit her glass with heir knife a few times.

McGonagall then told everyone to keep their comments till later and started, "As you all know we are to have a Quiddtich tournament in 4 months here. Congratulations to the house teams who have won in their first round of games, and to those chosen few for the Hogwarts team. A tournament cannot go with out a ball of course. I believe that many of you have heard rumors of a ball coming and indeed its true! We have guests for dinner tonight, The coaches of the Hogwarts team, Head of Games Oliver Wood and Fmr Head of Games Mordecai brown".

The crowd erupted into claps and McGonagall went on, "Tonight we also have Head of Security, Mr. Weasley and International Relations Ms Elliot, both have worked since earlier this spring to bring us the first ever Quiddtich Tournament including the finalization of the Ball plans. There will be an opening ball that will be held on April 10, 9 days after the schools have arrived here. Do we have an Age limit, the age limit of those who can go to the ball on their own are students 4th year and above, but younger student can be invited as a guest of an older classman." ….

Maggie and Parker Giggled but Parker stopped as it hit her. "Aw shit I'm only 12. Fuck that!" not really intending to say it loud but as the whole hall was in silence her voiced echoed in the hall. Turning absolutely red she leaned back to hide behind Jeff's back as most of her cousins started to snicker at her. She sent a contemptous glare at Sirius Potter who was sitting with Sirius Lupin at the Ravenclaw table. Percy and Oliver snickered at the head table and started to cough out their laughter when McGonagall looked at them frowning. "Ahem" said Percy trying to hid his laughter, he knew his children could swear, they just never did it in front of him nor their mother.

"Indeed it is not 'cool' for you younger students, but age limit is age limit Ms Weasley. Anyways off to bed all of you" Parker had held onto Jeff's arm as they walked through the crowds going back to their respective common rooms when their father and Oliver stopped them from going. Maggie was snickering along with Stella still thinking about Parker's mishap as Wyatt and Nick were reenacting it minus the "f" word.

"hey hey break it up, the poor thing already got embarrassed once" said Oliver who gave the blushing 12 year old a hug. Percy then pulled out a stack of letters and handed it to Jeff and explained that they were letters and stuff from their mother, and grand mothers. After a short talk with their father the troop went to their Parker with Nick headed to their common room as the Gryffindors went to their tower.

AN:

Charlemagne: pronounced as "char-le-mane". Named after Charlemagne or rather, Charles the great.

Thanks for reading and reviews would be nice :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

thanks for always revewing ebbe04 its always appreciated :)

Next update will be in sunday..

Chapter 10: 

December 13:

It was Friday the 13th and Trelawney was going crazy with the grim and the ripper going after various students who had her classes. She had been in a foul mood since the start of the year and the mood couldn't be lifted as she had the five 15 year olds in a class twice a week. Apparently all of the 15 year old pranksters took her class as sort of an easy ticket out. That very morning she had predicted the death of the the five (Patrick, Joshua, Theodore, Sirius P and Sirius L.) from a mishap during a prank. It wasn't really true but she tried anyways. Trelawney didn't realize that by sparking a fire between her and the 5 boys was going to bring her…well….hell! By 12 pm Trelawney was walking around scared as a grim shadow trailed her every move. Professor Potter didn't want to make the boys take the shadow off of the _bat _but after a stern look from McGonagall during lunch he had told the boys to take it off unless they want another week of cutting grass.

Maggie had taken the advice from Mike and Stella who oddly had agreed on one thing (for once), _Jeff is stupid when it came to girls and dating_. She was advised to plague him until he breaks. It was already a given that the 17 year old liked her, from what she gathered with his shy smiles and how he somehow takes care of her. For example, during last week's Saturday practice, Coach Wood and Brown had randomly picked players from two teams and made them go against each other may they be reserve or official team.

On one team was Maggie, Stella and Mike as chasers. While James and two other reserves were on their team, while the rest was on the other team. The game went on as the two coaches, and Emma, sat in the stands bellowing out orders to their players. Oliver being the one heading Jeff's team was telling the beaters to use their bats.

'For crying out loud!' shouted Emma as she pointed at James who had aimed the bludger too near to the stands. James shouted a sorry and went back playing. Mordecai leaned on the seat behind him and yawned after which he told Stella to ram her twin if needed. Stella did a double take at the older coach and was about to ask _why _when Mordecai bellowed "BECAUSE I SAID SO!". Oliver stifled a laugh as Stella ducked to avoid a bludger still at awe at the brutality Coach Brown was asking her to do. He looked at Mordecai and raised an eye brow saying "another lesson?"

"Yes, she needs to listen….if she wants to be captain of this team….."

"Well. I still say we choose Potter over her. She has a lot on her plate Mordecai. Captain of her house team, NEWTs year, needs at least an EE in all of her courses…."

"Thats the _godfather_ talking not the _coach_...and I bet she wont let that chance pass…..dont worry if she thinks she cant she will say 'take James instead'"

Oliver doubted that. Stella had never backed out on anything in her whole life. He sighed and thought, maybe his goddaughter can do it. He watched as Ollie Howards swung his bat and aimed a bludger at two dots, namely Maggie and Jeff who were battling over a quaffle. Just when the Ollie swung his bat the wind picked up and deviated the bludger's path to too near with the two chasers.

Maggie was touching Jeff elbows with hers and was swatting the quaffle out of Jeff's grip when the bludger at hit her broom throwing her off of it and into Jeff's broom tail. 

Emma shouted and pointed at the scene alerting both coaches and started to bellow out orders to anyone nearest to the two telling them to try to help Jeff and Maggie. Oliver had bit his tongue as he saw Maggie's broom fall 90 feet above the ground with Maggie holding a critical point on Jeff's broom. Jeff had noticed the drag on his broom and looked back to see Maggie holding on a small bunch of twigs of the broom tail. With out warning the twigs broke off and Maggie fell. Jeff pulled up vertically pushing the feet pedals back and did a vertical _matador_ fall with him standing up falling in the much faster velocity than Maggie who was shouting. With in a few seconds Jeff was side by side Maggie and reached out his hands to the free falling girl. He kicked the pedals to its proper position and pushed his broom to the proper horizon. Flying juts a few inches below Maggie he reached for the girl.

Maggie was too engrossed with the fact that she might just die at any second now as she was only 40 feet from the ground. Jeff sensing that Maggie didn't see him lurched to his side and grasp Maggie's clothing drawing her in to where he was and successfully gotten the girl into onto his broom. Everyone thought everything would be fine now even Jeff but he didn't expect that when Maggie got her hands on the stick the broom got confused and started to spin uncontrollably which propelled the two off of the broom. Jeff opened his eyes and figured that they were a safe height for any of them to die from falling. He held onto Maggie as they both landed on the grounds with Jeff underneath.

Oliver and Mordecai jumped on their brooms and left Emma alone in the stands as they rushed to the ground. The team had hovered near and them dismounted to see how the two were. They found Maggie panicking as Jeff remained still on the ground fearing that he might have broken his neck.

"No you haven't" panicked Maggie. "….can you feel this?" she asked as she poked his leg and he groaned a "yes".

"No you aren't paralyzed…..but don't move…." Instructed Maggie as she watched the whole team get to them. She backed away when both coaches got there and asked if Jeff could move his legs. Jeff started to move his legs and the coaches ruled out one possibility. After a few minutes or so, Jeff was loaded on a stretcher and hauled to the infirmary with both coaches.

Emma , who was retrieved by Marie Weston from the stands, was on Mike's back and whispered "Is he going to be alright Mike?"

Mike looked back at the 8 year old and said "He can move his legs the worst thing that could happen to him is a broken rib or shoulder blade…he's not paralyzed..". Mike knew that Emma understood medical terms so he didn't bother using "kid language". An hour later the team, still in their gear, was in the infirmary as they waited for the nurse to draw the curtains of Jeff. Not long after the curtains were drawn to reveal a relieved Coach Wood and Brown. Maggie shot up from her seat and was about to say something when Coach Wood said "A broken rib, and a few ones fractured"

The whole team sighed "Thank Merlin" as they bombarded Jeff with jokes about how idiotic he was. Maggie bit her lip as she stood at the foot of the bed and muttered a sorry before walking out of the infirmary. Jeff heard her and was about to say something when she left. Stella clucked her tongue, too much like her Grams (Molly), and shot a glare at Jeff. The team was then ushered out of the infirmary and was told to change as both coaches headed out with Jeff's broom in hand.

After the whole team said their good nights and all with Jeff who was ordered to stay in the infirmary for the weekend, Stella stood by his bed. "I hope you get well and promise me you'll talk to Maggie. I think as of right now she's blaming herself for the accident"

Jeff looked up at his twin and nodded silently. He watched as Stella walked to the door and then said "The broom has faults."

Stella stopped dead and looked back at her twin. "The broom got confused with the two pairs of hands on it. Two can't ride the broom unlike our old brooms. Maggie was panicking and…"

"And the broom took it…..I'll owl grandmamma and Elena bout it night Jeff"

"Night….."

Stella walked out of the infirmary and broke into a run to get the broom back from the coaches.

Sunday night:

Jeff had gotten discharged a day early after he took in all the potions he needed to mend the broken things. He peaked into the great hall to find that Maggie wasn't there. He hadn't seen the girl since Saturday. He walked into the entrance hall to find his Grandmamma and the two coaches walk into the school along with a guy he didn't know.

Jullietta saw Jeff walking to her greeted her grandson with hugs and kisses. "Jeffy you alright now?" asked Madam Catalan as she eyed Jeff who was still a bit sore.

Jeff nodded and got hugged again by his grandmother. He also greeted his two coaches and was introduce to the unknown man with them. Jullietta then said "This is the creator of the Zeus broom. He's going to service and see what happened to the broom. Stella refused to send it by owl and is guarding is with her life. Dare say it scared us all. I had asked Elena to stop using the broom for a bit…..as well as the Spanish team"

They then left for the locker rooms in the pitch and in exactly 7pm Stella stepped into the office and handed the broom to the creator. She then gave Jeff a hug and watched as the man and the coaches discussed every detail of the new broom. It wasn't in the shops still as it was going to be released exactly on new years. Only a few people had the Zeus and it was only the Spanish team and a few others. It was a Spanish broom after all. England favored the Firebolt series.

Madam Catalan took this time to usher her grand children into the locker room, conjured up a table and tea set. Calling one of her elves, she had called for Parker who appeared unceremoniously in a heap on the floor with the disgruntled elf. The three females had tea while Jeff drank a bowl of soup his grandmother got for him. Not long after the coaches and the creator dude stepped out of the office holding the broom covered in parcel.

"Senior Weasley, if I may take the broom. I think your's was faulty. We have tested all of our 20 brooms that had been sold and each and everyone of them could carry two people in many simulated circumstances. I'll owl you a replacement by the end of the week. I'm so sorry for the trouble it caused you" the man said in a very accented voice.

Jeff stood up and shook his head in disagreement. "No, its okay. At least neither I nor my friend got that badly injured."

"I offer you my apologies senior…Madam Catalan I'll be leaving now. Parcel by the end of the week. Good night to you all"

Mordecai opted to walk the man to the nearest possible area to disapparate while Oliver was asked to sit down for tea with the four. Around 9pm, Stella was bullied by her grandmamma to go on a date with one of the grandsons for New Years. Before Madam Catalan left with Oliver, she gave each and every one of her grandchildren a pouch which contained "Pocket" money for their hogsmade trip that month. Parker of course had given back her pouch saying she wasn't allowed to go to hogsmade yet. Madam Catalan smiled and hugged the 12 year old saying "Then I'll owl you some goodies…."

After which the two older people left. Parker looked up at Jeff and said "She's back at Gryffindor tower." before walking away to Ravenclaw tower. Jeff looked at Stella who shrugged and said "You know you are one dense guy?"

Jeff smirked and retorted "You know you are one blind girl…." Stella glared at her brother knowing exactly what he meant. He was pointing out Mike.

"He's not that bad…."

"She's not that young either…."

This went on till they got to the common room which was slightly empty. James was writing out something on the coffee table with Patrick Weasley and a 3rd year boy, while Maggie was huddled in the corner table near the window jotting down notes from a thick book. When Patrick and James saw Jeff they waved and stood up leaving with Stella. James hauled the 3rd year boy he was tutoring in potions with them.

Jeff glared at the smiling three before biting his lip as he watched Maggie at the corner. She hadn't taken notice of him yet so when he went up to sit across her she jumped. He sat across her and watched her turn red at the sight of him.

"It was an accident" Jeff said but Maggie waved him off saying that it was all her fault. "No, the broom was faulty…..the guy said so…."

"I'm sorry…..and thanks for…"

Jeff smiled at Maggie and stood up to give her a bear hug. He whispered "No problem Maggie…" before he left to go to his dormitories smiling from ear to ear.

Maggie watched him walk away into the dormitories and when she heard a door close she sighed and silently said "And I like you too much for my own good".

The next few practices went by well and Jeff got a new broom courtesy of the manufacturer of the Zeus. Maggie at first was silent but a few days of constant nagging by Jeff she finally loosened up. Mike had started clucking like a chicken at her every now and then which earned him a hex or two from Stella who still annoyed with him.

On the hogsmade day just before they were all to go home for the holidays Stella had dragged Maggie to go holiday shopping for their parents and of course Emma. The two had already bought each of their parents something nice and now they were looking for stuff for their siblings. Maggie hadn't bought anything for Wyatt yet as she was planning to buy him that SOCOM game he had been wanting to buy since it came out that fall. She bought Nick bag of goodies from WWW and honeydukes. Stella on the other hand had only bought gifts for her parents as she was planning to buy her siblings muggle stuff. Now they were shopping for Emma. They got the little girl a set of clothing. Matching scarves, socks and mittens that changed to one's mood. They also got her a bag of candy from the candy shop.

Maggie had ditched after as she had promised to meet her 4th year friends for a drink, while Stella had promised the same thing with her few female friends. Entering the pub Maggie found that she was the first to arrive so she took a table for her group and ordered a butterbeer. She watched as Stella jump one of her friends for the heck of it. The other girl screamed at Stella who was laughing with the rest of the group.

Around 4pm, just when her friends were suppose to arrive, Maggie was still alone and with no sign of her friends. "Maybe they forgot" she muttered as she sipped her butterbeer. She was surprised that Jeff sat at the table while James and Mike ordered butterbeer at the counter. "Hi….." he said to Maggie.

The 14 year old then blurted it out "I like you…." but slapped her hands on her face. Where did that influx of courage come from? Jeff looked at her and blinked a few times before his face turned beet red.

"W-what do you mean…." he blurted out trying to act as if she didn't say it. Maggie realized that maybe she shouldn't have done that. But what's done is done.

"I…never mind….They got a table there…." Maggie said as she pointed at James and Mike who were watching them intently. Jeff sat there frozen still looking at Maggie who was biting her lip embarrassed. Jeff gaped like a goldfish as he watched her stand up. He held her hand down and told her to sit down.

Maggie sat down unsure of what he was going to say. "Maggie….I…."

"Jeff I'm not blind…."

"I know you aren't. But it's wrong"

"Why is it wrong?"

"Your father is my godfather...its just worng okay…and you're only 14"

"Yea your right, I'm just a little kid to you. I get it Jeff. But you know what I'm not a kid-"

Maggie was interrupted when Tiffany Puffs came over and swung her golden hair for the entire world to see. Jeff had just given her a glance as he thoughtfully looked at Maggie. The 14 year old, nearly 15 in a week or so, smiled at Tiffany and stood up retracting her hand from Jeff's grip. "You two enjoy…." She said before walking away bumping into her friends who just entering into the pub.

Mike and James sat at their table and watched it all when they turned their attention to Jeff who wasn't even paying attention to the 7th year girl beside him. He was looking at Maggie outside with her friends heading to somewhere else. This was then he noticed that she had forgotten her bags and picked them up. He then just stayed there and minimized the bags and pocketed them so he could give them to Maggie later.

That night he had tried to talk to Maggie but he couldn't get it out of him. He couldn't say _"I like you too…a lot…..deep inside I don't care if you're 14 or my godsister_". He just couldn't say it. He saw her sitting in one of the sofas reading a book. He sat down beside her and it was awkward. Finallly he caved in to his shy-ness towards her and handed her the bags she left earlier. He left after wards claiming that he was tired and was going to sleep. That same night as he laid in bed looking up at the ceiling of his bed. James said "You just couldn't say that you like her back can you? The girl is miserable Jeff"

Jeff grunted and rolled on his stomach facing the window near him. James then said that if Jeff wasn't going to say anything he was going to say it for him. "Well, at least Parker is the one pushing Stella and Mike together...So I only have to get you to admit it."

AN:

Some typos here and there. I'll try to fix it later.

thanks for reading! reviews are appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

AN:

thanks ebbe04!

Chapter 11

The winter break ticked and the Weasley Clan had decided to go home for Christmas as well as the Woods.

Maggie Wood sat in her room staring out in the yard at the back. Her parents had decided to stay at the Granger house this year as her mum had a few shifts and couldn't get out of it. She watched as her younger siblings have a snow fight and she couldn't help but smile.

The question of the hour in Oliver's mind was "Why is Maggie missing out on the fun? Could it be….?"

His little Maggie had started to act strange ever since the end of November when Jeff and her had the accident. After that Maggie rarely talked during practices more so did she look at Jeff whenever they weren't playing on the pitch. He wasn't sure he wanted to think what he might be thinking, but he just dismissed it.

They grew up together as the Woods or the Weasleys were always invited to weekend dinners or parties and the children grew up seeing each other. He had decided to spy on his daughter one evening after practice as he hid himself in the coach's room. It was the practice right after their hogsmade trip that morning. Jeff had came in the locker room and started to get changed as he and Maggie were the last to get out of the game because it was their turn to pack up. Oliver fell on the floor and flattened himself as he spied on his god son. He could hear the 17 year old shuffle to change out of his clothes. Oliver saw the clothes drop to floor and heard a sound that sounded like a towel when the door slammed open and Jeff screamed _bloody murder_.

Oliver moved a bit to peep a bit more wondering who had walked into Jeff half naked and found that voice was his oldest.

"Maggie….what are you…OUT!" shouted Jeff as he slammed back into the locker holding his towel tighter. Oliver peeked a bit more and saw Maggie looking quite grave.

"Not until you explain…"

"I think I already did….." Jeff said coolly trying to push out an image of him kissing her then and there.

"Jeff…that is so unfair!" Maggie said.

"Life is unfair, how do you think I feel…." Jeff retored back as he stood up properly still clutching his towel. He looked at the fuming Maggie. Maggie then said that maybe he felt like maybe and asshole.

"…..Maggie…." breathed out

"No! I may only be 14 but I know!"

"I already told you its unhealthy. For crying out your father is my godfather!" exclaimed Jeff almost forgetting about the fact that the only thing clothing him was a towel around his lower half.

"…So? you have Black blood in you…" Maggie said crisply. Jeff looked at her oddly before it registered. He did have Black blood, his grams' side. "Are you saying I'm an inbred?" he laughed out but bit in the laughter before he angered Maggie even more.

"I don't understand why you cant just face it! I like you and you like me back…"

"And I'm 17, and your 14."

"Same age difference as my parents…even less actually"

"Maggie…"

"Merlin Jeff you piss me off…"

Oliver had to hold in his scream and he somehow saw his life flash by as he listened to the two argue on. He could feel his heart squeeze out blood with panic as he witnessed his own daughter making a move on a boy. Not just any boy but his godson!

"Maggie. I cant…we just cant…" Jeff said as he held at her at bay. He didn't dare look into her eyes as she looked like she was truly hurt maybe even more hurt than how she felt during that afternoon at Madam's Rosemerta's.

Oliver heard a sob and saw that Maggie's feet shuffled out of a room as Jeff stood there barefoot. "We…just…cant…." He heard Jeff say. He waited for Jeff to get into the showers as peeled himself off the floor and got home quickly as to pass on the news to his wife which somehow got to Percy and Cal who didn't know what to say at the whole incident.

Now he stood in the sunroom watching as his other 3 children hit each other with snow balls and the newly adopted family pet, a dog named Tumnus, went from one side to the other trying to fetch the snow balls. He smiled at how Maggie looked like when they brought her to the vet saying that they were just getting the cat checked but actually was there to pick out a dog. They vet was giving away her dog's puppies that's why.

He heard someone come down the stairwell and looked back to see Maggie walking towards him. "Hey there pumpkin" Oliver said

"Hi Daddy….who is winning?"

"No one, but I think Tumnus is…."

"I see…."

"Is there anything wrong dear?" he asked hoping that Maggie would tell him.

"I'm just tired…..you're cruel in the field" Maggie said as she tried to hold down her smile. Olivre saw this and felt his heart lift a bit. At least Maggie was still in better moods.

"Hey, we're going to a dinner with your Aunt Helen's" Oliver said as he peeped out to see Emma getting jumped by the new puppy. Emma just rolled on her back and let the puppy lick her face while the other two started to have a snow ball fight of their own. Wyatt was winning while Nick was getting ambushed by snow balls. Oliver wondered as to why Wyatt never tried out for the team.

"Really? No one told me" Maggie said.

"That is because you have been cooped up in your room for the past few days"

"Very funny!"

"go tell your brothers and sister"

"Sure dad…."

After telling her siblings to get ready for dinner at their aunt's house she headed towards her room and closed her door. It was bugging her a lot, stupid Jeff and his stupid principles, she hated him for that. Maggie went back up to her room and called Stella about dress shopping. She inwardly cursed when Jeff answered the phone. She stuttered a "Hi…Jeff…may I speak with Stella.." 

"Sure…" he said uncertainly as he handed the phone to his twin who was bugging her early Christmas present to herself, a black kitten named Le Fay.

"Hello…" Maggie said as she herself pulled her own cat near her. Her cat thought nipped her and trotted away.

"I need a dress" Stella said as she poked Le Fay's side making it meow loudly. Maggie told her friend to stop bothering the poor kitten.

"So do I…..I'll have to talk to mum about it though! The reserve team and the house team! Yesssssss I finally get to go to a ball before my graduation ball in 3 years!" Maggie said.

"You see now I have to get another dress….sigh. Jeff is lucky he only needs one set of formal robes…"

Maggie felt her heart tighten. She just disliked Jeff as of that moment.

"Oh sorry….forgot….i told you he's stupid.." Stella commented in which she got a _Shut up_ from Maggie on the other end.

----------------------------------

Christmas at the Burrow:

Everyone was sitting around the hug tree in the living room. There was a long u shaped sofa and a bunch of odd love seats all over the place just for the occasion. After all there was 6 Weasley couples (Potter included) and the hoard of grandchildren. The mix of dark hair, red hair and blonde were all sitting on the floors cross legged or stretched out as they waited for someone to hand out the gifts. The older ones were prying stories off of the Hogwarts bound children as the parents were trying to decide who would play Santa that year round. Last year was Percy and Charlie, meaning this year should be Bill and George.

When the handing out ended everyone sat in their spots looking at the piles of gifts they had and when the youngest of the grandchildren dove into his pile everyone else started. Parker was happy that she got another pair of pointe shoes which were of a nice color of black unlike the pink ones she got from her grandmamma a few months ago. Jeff, James and Stella were wondering as to why they got frames from their Aunt Jackie. Apparently it was for when they graduate that year. When the three looked closer at the bottom they found that they had in scripted fancy names and blank # of NEWTS. Although this gift made the three feel queasy of their upcoming exams they thanked their Aunt for believing in them.

What really surprised them was the fact that there were 4 boxes addressed to Stella, James, Jeff and Patrick. Percy was the one who handed it to them after all the gifts were opened. "Last but not least" Percy said as each got their parcels.

"Not really a gift, but since we thought it would be nice to do this on Christmas here you go….. well what are you waiting for? Open it!"

The four looked at each other and all 4 shook the boxes first which made everyone laugh at their action. After they heard some jiggling from the inside and probably swishing they looked at each other before ripping the cover apart. The four sat there gaping at what was in front of them.

"What is it James?" asked Ginny as she peeked at the box. "Its-its" James stuttered out trying to form the words as the slowly touched the gift in the box.

"Our team uniforms!" Patrick exclaimed as he took his out hastily forgetting that the box still had the new arm gaurds and other padding in it. He looked at the front and was smiling from widely. He noticed that at the side he had a removable armband that said "reserve" but the uniform it self just made him happy.

"WWHAAAAAT!" Stella screamed as she dropped her box. "No no...I cant. Cant possibly!" she said shaking her head. Parker was near the dropped box and leaned in to see what her sister was screaming about. "tain…Cap….captain?" she said wide eyed.

James looked at his cousin and smiled wildly. "OH MY GOD YOUR CAPTAIN!" before he lunged and gave the fear stricken Stella . Jeff had abandoned his box and went on to squish the life out of his twin sister.

"I cant possibly…..no way!" Stella said quietly after she finally gotten away from the cheering cousins. She took out the uniform and held it out. It was all black. To the left sleeve was their position then the right sleeve was their nick name. Stella had been nicknamed little tornado by the coaches so that was written in hers. She flipped it to the back and smiled as she saw her name written at the back in bold letters.

S. WEASLEY.

And bellow it was the bigger school crest. She looked at Jeff's and it had J. WEASLEY on it she smiled at her twin and then at her parents.

Patrick hadn't cared that if everyone was still fawning over their uniforms when he took off his jumper and put on the new body pads then after the uniform. He then strutted to the middle and grinned. Everyone whooped when he did muscle man actions like contracting his biceps showing off the P. WEASLEY at the back. He almost tripped over one of the pet cats when he walked over to his parents. "I don't care if I'm reserve I have a cool uniform" he laughed out as his father pointed at the reserve arm band.

Molly then said "Oh come on kids…try yours on too! We want to see all of you four!"

Stella looked over at James who was already stripping off his jumper and then to Jeff who was half way into putting on the uniform. She picked up her box and turned to walk away up the stairs. Her father called after her and asked why she wasn't trying it on now.

"You all maybe my uncles and cousins….but I rather changed not in front of all of you!"

Everyone laughed and dismissed it. They were still amused at how Harry and Gillian were poking fun at James. Stella walked up to the nearest room, which was her parent's, and closed the door. She changed into the gear then into the uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror and forced a smile. She knew that by taking on this Captain job only meant that she had to choose between being the Gryffindor captain or being the Captain of the Hogwarts team. Deciding that she had to go back downstairs she ran back and then put on a face. She was still trying to decide which one she was going to choose.

After all 4 were dressed properly, they were goofing around when Molly had said that they needed a picture of this. Aunt Jackie of course told them to smile as she clicked her camera. Stella was being carried around by Jeff and James pointing at the CAPTAIN badge. Patrick was striking a pose in front as Stella was squirming at her cousin and brother.

------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Scotland Hermione and Oliver were sitting at a sofa watching their oldest gawk at herself on a mirror. Helen had been laughing saying that Maggie had just turned vain but she too had to admit that Maggie looked quite happy getting her uniform for the Hogwarts team. Victoria sat at one corner smiling as she watched her younger cousin fawn over the uniform. At least Maggie wasn't sulking about the mystery boy. Some way Victoria was out to find out who the boy was and was ready to pounce on him for being the idiot Maggie had told her he was. Or that was at least her impression of him. Maybe he had good reasons as to why he wont let himself like Maggie but Victoria just hated seeing Maggie sad.

When Maggie asked as to who the captain was her father said think hard and she'll know who. She at least deducted that it was either James, Jamie Pucey or Stella. But she was betting all her gifts that it was either James or Stella.

----------------------------------------

It was already noon the next day and the grandchildren had all decided to sleep over at the Burrow. Neither one of the lot wanted to go back to their homes so the parents just shook it off and camped out in their own rooms at the burrow. Jeff was being hounded by all of his male cousins after James had shot his mouth and told them about Maggie. Now he couldn't get peace at all. It was brunch and every single one of them was poking him to go call Maggie and ask her to meet him for date. Armand even said that 3 years wasn't that long "Hey look at me, the girl im dating is around 5 years younger than me" 

Jeff was trying to hide from the older guy cousins in his gramp's office. Trying to get his book done. He was supposed to have already read it for the next assignment but hadn't had the time due to his rigid schedule at school. Not to mention him randomly blanking out at some lessons, it was good that he always read ahead or else he'd get spotted and get embarrassed. He heard the door open and he rolled over the chair and ducked behind the desk. He heard light footsteps and a small voice calling him out. "Jeffy?" the girl said. Jeff peeked over the desk and when he saw it was only Parker he suddenly stood up which made the 12 year old jump.

"DON'T DO THAT" screamed Parker at him. Jeff lunged for his sister and placed a hand over her mouth muttering "Do not…shout…they'll find me…."

Parker got out of his grasp and said that the guys already knew where he was "They are just waiting for the proper time to jump you again. After all getting mauled by I don't know 11 guys at once is slightly just…well I saw how they jumped you earlier"

Jeff groaned and flopped on the carpet in front of the sofa chair. He reached for a throw pillow and hugged it. Parker collapsed on the sofa looking up the ceiling. Her gramps had a great idea of charming it like the Hogwarts ceiling, its just that it always skipped high noon.

"You know you cold just tell them that you _do_ like Maggie and you _are _going to eventually ask her out" Parker suggested but got whining from the 17 year old on the floor. Jeff rarely whined, he only whined infront of his sibling at their own home.

"That's the thing….if you liked Wyatt….just imagine it…okay. Would you really tell the world that you like your god father's daughter?"

"A) Lets pretend that I am you and Uncle Ollie is my godfather….B) lets pretend that I _do _like Wyatt that way, which I really don't. I would accept it myself and stop trying to deny it. I would tell him and see how he feels about it. If he is okay with it and likes me back as much as Maggie dearest likes you I'd take it on…but I would be careful as not to anger Uncle Ollie" Parker answered thoughtfuly. She blushed at the thought of her even liking Wyatt that way. Wyatt and her knew each other since they were. Hell they were even more a month apart and had shared the same crib more than once.

"I swear you should've been a guy-... you just gave me a great idea…." Jeff said. Parker watched him as he stood up and threw the throw pillow at her.

"What?"

"Nothing…where are the Woods again?"

"Err Scotland…the Wood manor?"

"Okay then….."

--------------------------------------------

Oliver was having a great after noon lounging about on the sofa with Hermione who had fallen asleep from reading her thick book. Helen and Thomas had said that they were going to Thomas' side that afternoon, so it was only his mother and his children at the manor. He didn't expect any calls or what so ever but Hermione's cell phone rang wildly and he carefully reached for the phone and opened it. "Hello" Oliver said. He was surprised to her his god son's voice on the other side.

"Hi Merry Christmas Uncle Ollie"

"Hello Jeff hows your parents? Are we still on for the usual pre-new years dinner?"

"Err I don't know…..ask my parents later"

"So what do I owe this phone call?"

"Errr…something that has to be talked about in person"

"Oh….why don't you apparate over here"

"Cant…."

"I see…Why don't you apparate to where ever I tell you to. I think it would be _Maggie free_" Oliver chuckled as he heard Jeff gulped audibly while he heard laughter he was sure was Parker.

"How did you…eerrrrr…okay fine….where?"

Oliver gave him the coordinates and Jeff apparated to Oliver's own study. Oliver was sitting in his chair drinking tea when Jeff stumbled into the room. He was met by his godfather's all knowing gaze. Somehow he knew he was in for it for good.

AN:

Thanks for reading. A bit of typos there. Some one wants to edit for me ?

review please :)


	12. Chapter 12

AN:

Hehehe Jeff...funny character. here comes a parker chapter.

Thanks for always reviewing ebbe04!

--------------------------------------------------

Jeff arrived at the Wood manor silent, well that's a lie, the fact that he apparated on top of a table wasn't something he'd like to proclaim to the whole world. So he was slightly nervous..OKAY fine he was nervous! He sat down on the chair across his godfather and fidgeted with his wrist watch.

Oliver knew exactly why Jeff was there. It was about Maggie. He asked the boy what was wrong. "Anything wrong with the uniforms? Or choice of captain for that matter"

"No, Stella is a great choice and the uniforms are reminiscent of England's uniforms…we like them"

"So what's bugging you kid? I hadn't seen you like this since you dropped your mother's favorite vase"

"Uncle Ol, you'll never disclose that to her. EVER…."

"it doesn't stop me from teasing you…..so what's up kid?"

"I was just wondering, since you already know and all…..would it be very wrong if"

"No….it wouldn't but you have to make sure you don't screw around. I'd kick you myself even if you are my godson"

"I…really?"

"Well yes, you a good choice. _Pureblood, fairly good looking, rich_…" Oliver joked. Jeff laughed along with Oliver who lightened up a bit they were interrupted by Victoria who walked into the study. She stopped at her tracks when she saw Jeff. She gave him this odd look before closing the door behind her. "So Jeffy…."

"Hi Vic"

"Let me guess Maggie?"

"Err how'd you know?"

"She told me….no names though but I deducted it was you….only few things" Victoria said as she grabbed her purse on the coffee table. She was there earlier making a call to her boyfriend on her phone. "A) make her cry I know where you live, your twin will be only to willing to let me in and kill you with my bare hands. B) I'll make Wyatt, Nick and my own brother sic on you. C) Uncle Terrence will kill you….understand?"

"Crystal Clear"

Victoria smiled and gave Jeff a hug then her uncle before disappearing again to what the two guys assumed to be at her paternal grandfather's house. Jeff looked at Oliver who was smiling amusedly at him. He asked his godfather what he was smling at and Oliver said "You're in for it now….." Jeff groaned. He had to admit it, he had a lot of things to do before he asks Maggie.

December 29,

"Mama" Parker said as she flopped on her mother's bed. Cal was trying to sort out papers into an alphabetic order when she looked up to see her youngest looking quite unhappy or at least in deep thought. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked the 12 year old.

Parker sighed and told her that she wasn't happy. Of course, any parent would be distraught if their child was unhappy so Cal asked what was making Parker unhappy. The 12 year old looked like she didn't know if it was okay to say something but Cal pressed it out of her. Parker had always been the child that was slightly too quiet for her own good. "Well…would you hate me if I didn't want to go to Hogwarts anymore?"

Cal stopped reading one of the names on the paper to look at her youngest. Somehow she felt that it was coming. Parker was too much like her to stay at Hogwarts for the 7 years. Percy and her have been just waiting for the day that Parker asks to be pulled out of there and be homeschooled instead.

"I wouldn't as long as you'll give me a good reason as to why" Cal said.

"Well. You know I love being muggle. Being a witch too is fun, but like…mama, you knew what you wanted even back when you were little right?"

"Yes, where are you going with this Parker"

"…well, you know that I love ballet. I just don't want to go to the 4 month summer programs, I hate the fact that I know I can succeed but cant cuz I'm stowed away in Scotland….well nevermind" gave up the child as she sighed and flopped on Percy's pillow before sitting up and jumping off of the bed. Cal dropped her paper and held onto Parker's hand saying "No, sit back down."

Parker looked back unsure but sat back down facing her mother those she was nervously fiddling with her charm bracelet. Cal smiled softly at Parker as she said "I personally think that you can decide for you own. I had too to when I was even much younger than you and look at me now, I'm happy with my life. If you don't want to go back to Hogwarts because of your passion so be it. But"

"But I have to do well this year, do well in my muggle studies this year. Apply to a muggle school next year, then also do homeschool for my magic. Right?" Parker finished for her mother. Cal's face broke into a smile before saying "How did you know?"

Parker looked into her mothers eyes and seriously said "We think alike?" Cal broke into laughter as she motioned for her daughter to come closer. When Parker scooted nearer Cal gave her a huge hug commenting how Percy always says that Parker was Cal's mini-me.

"Mama, are you sure you'll be fine with this?" asked Parker thoughtfully. Her mother might be all for it but what about her father? Cal then explained that she was perfectly fine with it in one condition, that is Parker wouldn't later on regret anything. True finishing early is such a good thing but Parker will be missing five years at a good school.

Parker looked at her mother and confidently said that she already thought about it and she wanted to do it. She wanted to be a ballerina for life, she wanted to be a witch too and this was the only way that she can do both.

"Okay then sweetie….do you want to go and drop by your ballet teachers office for school options?" Cal asked Parker as she pushed Parker's bangs into the head band the little girl was wearing.

"No I know which school I want to go to"

"Which one? I know theres two in London"

"I want to try out for the Royal British Ballet Co."

Cal smiled even more. Parker had indeed thought about it. Out of the school in the U.K at least Parker was picking the one near home. Things would be easier. She then told parker to get all the brosures for the 6th form and the ballet schools she was interested in. Cal had abandoned her work to help the 12 year old decide. She also started to look into getting Parker tested for her year placement in school as Parker had been home schooled for the past 2 school years.

That night as Cal lay in bed wide awake as her husband slepth soundly. She was thinking about her youngest. Parker was always like her in many ways. Parker was the one who wasn't that exited to go to Hogwarts, she was the one who pursued more muggle interests compared to her older twin siblings and she was the equivalent of Callista at that age.

Cal had secretly called the dance teacher of Parker earlier that day and found out some information about ballet schools. She wanted the best for Parker, but she also wanted Parker to not get disheartened if these school didn't accept her. She thought about it, financially there was no problem as she rakes in quite a lot of muggle money as she worked not only for the University but also the museum. Percy already could take care of the financial fees in the magical world not saying that Cal was poor in the magical world but in fact Cal could hold her own when it came to galleons.

She shifted to her side and faced the window watching the snow fall outside. After trying to push out her worries about her youngest she sat on the edge of the bed letting her feet dangle. Cal looked back to see Percy sleeping deeply. She smiled at his worry free face far different from the every day face he wears. Standing up she grabbed her sleeping robes and headed out of the room not knowing that Percy had in fact been awake the whole time she sat there thinking.

Callista slowly closed the door and silently walked to the twin's room. First she stopped by Jeff, to find him face down snoring on his desk with his face sticking to parchment. He was mumbling _Maggie_. She chuckled and poked him a few times till he woke up grumbling "I'm up, who did Patrick set on fire again?"

"Go to bed Jeff" Cal said quietly to her oldest. Yes Jeff was at least 10 minutes older than Stella.

"Oh….mama….kay…just" he never finished his sentence as he flopped down on his bed hugging his pillow saying _Maggie _again. After pulling the sheets over Jeff's body Cal headed out and into the next door which was Stella's. She opened the door to find Stella curled up on her bed sleeping soundly. She leaned in closer and brushed away the auburn locks away from Stella's forehead. Much like her twin Stella was mumbling things but she sounded like she was getting mad at someone and Cal could audibly hear "Shut up Mike" along with a bunch of mumbled words. Cal chuckled at Stella and fixed the blanket over her daughter before heading out of the room.

Cal then headed into Parker's room which was just across Stella's and found that at 1:30 in the morning Parker was still up reading a book. "Mama…" Parker said.

"Hey Parker, how come you're still awake" asked Cal who sat beside Parker. Cal instinctively started to rub Parker's back. She remembered when Parker was still a toddler and how she was a persistent night owl. Cal remembered how she used to rub Parker's back until she fell asleep. She listened as her youngest said that she couldn't sleep.

"What is on your mind?" asked Cal as she pried the book away from Parker's hands. She then motioned for her to go under her sheets. Cal listened as Parker droned on about her thoughts. "Well, I'm nervous….what if I do stop going to Hogwarts and I don't get into any schools, What if I'm just disillusioned that I'm good...what if"

Cal finally closed all the lights in the room except for Parker's bed-side lamp. She sat down on the bed and said "Sweetie, too many what ifs in life. Your older siblings were what ifs in mine and you father's life. Look at us now; with out those two you wouldn't be here…."

"What do you mean?" Parker asked her mother. Cal then explained that Percy and her were married around late September and how the twins were born March. Parker remained silent and thought about it. When it hit her she asked carefully if the twins were love-children. Cal just stifled a laugh before saying "Well. Yes, if you did the math….they know that anyways." Cal informed the little girl. Parker then said that she didn't know but said that at least she was born. Cal then explained that if she hadn't taken on the pregnancy with the twins, she wouldn't be married to Percy and Parker wouldn't have never been born at all. Parker saw the logic in this. Her mother was telling her that she has to make do of what she has and do her best to make everything work out fine. Or rather if it doesnt go well, embrace reality and find a new path to one's goal.

"If you don't get into any schools, that is if you suddenly froze up and couldn't audition, then well, we'll get you back into Hogwarts or Beauxbaton…." assured Cal as she further rubbed Parker's back.

"True...mama, why do you believe so much in me?"

"Cuz I see myself in you and I know that once its decided in your heart, its decided all the way"

"Thanks mama…"

"So why don't you go to sleep" Cal suggested. Parker just smiled at her and nodded. Cal then kissed Parker's forehead muttering "night my prima ballerina"

"Night mama" yawned Parker. Cal didn't leave until she saw Parker's eyes droop.

Cal left the room and closed the door behind her carefully failing to see someone standing behind her. When she turned around she was startled by Percy who was leaning on the wall smiling. Cal gingerly smiled at Percy and asked him why he was up. "You think I'm a very deep sleeper. I thought you'd know by now that I wake up easily…how long have we been married?" Percy asked as he watched Cal lessen the gap between them. Percy smiled down at her. He still couldnt believe that he got lucky with her.

"18 years and loving it Perce….sorry I was just…I had a feeling one of them was up" Cal said as she took Percy's hand. They walked to their room and closed the door then laying back down in their bed. Percy had hugged her closely muttering for her to go to sleep but Cal couldn't for some reason.

"Parker wants to try out for ballet schools…..she doesn't want to go back to Hogwarts if she gets into any school" Cal said as she shifted to her side to look at Percy who was drooping already.

"I saw this coming….what ever makes her happy you know" Percy yawned while he pulled her nearer enought for him to feel her breathe. He closed him eyes trying to get back to sleep but apparently sleep wasnt coming at all that night.

"She is my mini me huh" Cal asked Percy. He opened his eyes giving up on sleep anytime soon. He then pushed Cal on her back setting himself half on her. He looked into his wife's face and smiled. He always knew Cal would be a good mother even when she had her doubts back then. "Definitely is, I knew that when she was only a day old….very stubborn wouldn't sleep in the right times…the twins were angels compared to her"

"Hey! You're stubborn too..." Cal retorted back half laughing remembering that 12 years ago Percy had taken 2 weeks of just to help Cal out with the children. Parker wouldnt sleep at all at night and the twins were two devils running after the bunny during the morning, if it wasnt for her mother or Molly she wouldve died of stress. Percy leaned in to kiss her on the lips and trailed down to her neck. "I know….so total cost of this thing?" he asked when he got to her collar bone.

"Its 13 grand for a whole year….if she was to study there as well," Cal said as she dug her fingers in Percy's hair. ruffling the already ruffled curly hair.

"Well…its not much money is it?" Percy said as he stopped kissing her. He looked at Cal who said that it wasn't a huge amount of money at least. "Considering mama gave each of the kids a whooping amount of money when they were birthed."

"true…well if Parker wants to try it out, she has my support. I already got my Quiddtich star daughter, my possibly lawyer son and I'd love to have a ballerina daughter" Percy said. Cal smiled at him and pulled his face up to hers. She looked into his eyes. Even in poor light she could see that Percy was content with his children. That was one thing she wanted the most, she knew Percy was working a lot to provide for his children, and just by seeing him content makes her happy. She then said good night to Percy but he retorted "You woke me up and now you're sleeping in on me? No. you _may not_". Cal laughed at her husband who had become wide awake. She then said that it won't be her fault if he lacked sleep for tomorrow's journey to France for Madam Catalan's annual New Year's party.

December 30

Parker was sitting at the back of the car. It was an old fashion car that had seats that faced backwards. She was sitting between her parents as Stella and Jeff had taken over the backwards seat. Her father and mother were asking the children if they were okay as Parker was still sick from the portkey she took with her father. The older two apparated as both of them had gotten their license on their 17th birthdays which were just that passing March.

Parker felt woozy and she was being comforted by her mother who was asking her if she wanted to take medicine to make the woozy ness go away. Parker had just grunted a "yuh" when the chauffer looked back at them and smiled. "Mademoiselle Parker, just don't look out." Parker looked out and she gagged as her eyes saw the moving street. Sensing that she was going to puke she had taken hold of her wand and conjured a baggie. Percy just pursed his lips as his daughter just did underage magic but then again, no one could tell whether it was him or her who did it.

After retching out her lunch Parker felt tired. Stella had talked her into taking the potion as the ride to the manor would still take around 10 minutes more. Arriving at the Manor, which was owned by their mother already but was leant to Madam Catalan as the Catalonia Manor had plumbing problems. Parker staggered out of the car trying to breathe fresh air. After dizzily walked for a bit more she felt a pair of hands hold her shoulders. Looking up she saw that it was her father smiling down at her. "Papa I feel sick still" she whined at Percy. She only noticed the crisp winter wind now and realized that she had taken off her coat in the car earlier.

"We're already here, Tiffy will get something for you okay?" said Percy trying to sooth the whiney 12 year old. When they entered the manor it was already busy with a large amount of houseleves being ordered around by Madam Catalan who was sitting on the stairwells overseeing the cleaning. "Callie, Percy!" said the old woman as she walked down the stairs to give the two a hug. She then proceeded giving the children a tight hug. Stella squirmed as Madam Catalan slapped her bottom saying "Dear me, with your body you haven't caught one fish yet!". Jeff held his laughter down as Stella looked at him wide eyed saying _save me _then she mouthed "Libertati tu te me"(save yourself). Madam Catalan then went to hug Jeff who gave her a warm welcome. He didn't have problems with his grandmamma, at least that what he thought. Madam Catalan cocked an eye brow at him as she asked him if he had a date. Jeff shook his head and listened as his grandmother say how he needed to find one soon. When she got to Parker she stooped down to Parker's height and hugged the 12 year old. "Parker, sweetie are you okay?"

Parker shook her head and Madam Catalan fussed over her. "Come along now, I'll get you to your room. As for the rest of you, afternoon tea is served at the conservatory. Your father is there along with Paullina and her family"

Cal had opted to come with the two but Madam Catalan dismissed it saying "She'll be fine with me. I swear I wont drop her on her head like I did with you….kidding! Go on, your father is waiting for you guys…"

They watched as Madam Catalan and the woozy parker walked up the grand staircase into the west wing where the children's quarters were. Heading deeper into the manor they got to the conservatory and had joined Jerome for tea. Paullina and Alex were already there as well as their 3 children.

AN:

! thanks for reading. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

AN:

F---…..my computer died….-sobs…:(-. Now I'm just trying to get my hard drive from it so I can retrieve all of the effing chapters I wrote. I have the next 3 written, which only needs to be proof read….FUH!

Anyways. This was supposed to be not posted but since it's the only side plot I can remember due to the fact that I was thinking of squeezing it in the chapter 13. But you know my PC DIED so I couldn't!

Thanks ebbe04 for always reviewing!

Supplemental Chapter 13

------------

Maggie sat in her window sill looking out into nothingness. She was proof reading Wyatt's History of Magic essay when her eyes diverted to the falling snow out. It was dark out and she could just fall asleep then and there. Deciding that she could proof read the essay after dinner she headed to her bed and flopped down. She took a good look around her room and saw her dress for the opening ball hanging proudly on her Closet door. She smiled and remembered that just a day or so ago she had gone and bought the dress in London…..

Dress Shopping with the Matriarchs:

Maggie fidgeted as she sat at the sofa of the S-Weasley living room. She always liked this home, it was of an average size, typical Kensington area manor. The old Victorian house was given to her Aunt Cal by Madam Catalan and Jerome when the two found that Cal's old flat near the university became slightly cramped due to the fact that the twins were well…being twins!

It had a very French feel inside though it was a Victorian house. Percy had pressed that the walls would be Gryffindor colors but Cal had control of the paints better than Percy. The walls in the living room were of an icy blue color that matched well with their dark wooded furniture. Maggie always liked her Aunt Cal's style since her own mother seemed to like the whole Gryffindor style that could be quite stifling warm looking during hot summer days. It didn't help either that her father loved the Tudor style as well.

She really didn't feel like going to this house now. She used to like being here and playing with the twins and Parker but now she rather hide somewhere Jeff can't see her at all!. She was still mad at him, she was angry! But she'd never show it him at all. Her mother had gone to attack her Aunt Cal from the upper landing because Hermione wanted to get an early start in looking for dresses for the girls. Maggie thought that maybe she should've went with Emma and Parker to jump Stella upstairs. She heard foot steps and said 'FINALLY!' but was met with a tall person not Stella. Maggie felt herself blush as she looked at Jeff who looked equally embarrassed at his state (ruffled hair and pajamas). He didn't know that the Wood females would be at his house at 10am in the morning. 10 am is not even that early, but he decided to get a good night's sleep as he was spending the night at the Potter house for poker night with guy cousins and friends.

After stumbling out words and himself, Jeff nearly ran back into the kitchen and into the back stairwell to the upper landing. He was met by Parker and Emma who asked why he was still in his pj's and why was he so red. Jeff said his excuses and proceeded to his room and hid there until Toffee the elf told him that the females were out of the house. He wasn't ready to face Maggie just yet.

-

In town, Cal had dragged the girls to the a dress shop. The same dress shop Hermione bought her dress for the first ball she ever went with Oliver. They had already gone around London looking for dresses. Parker needed one for the New Year's at Madam Catalan's and the two older girls needed one for the opening ball. Emma was just there for the trip, her father had gone to work at the ministry.

Stella already had tried on 4 dresses and found what she wanted. It was a strapless dark silver dress that was corseted at the back. The skirt was made out of layered lace and it flowed like water whenever she walked. The huge problem now was that the slits on the skirt was too high and she was worried that her father wouldn't approve of her wearing it. But she knew her mother would back her up and so would her grandmamma!

Maggie was having a huge problem. She didn't like this, she didn't like that. But now after an hour of trying on clothes and 8 dresses after she was just about to give up. Who would she take to the ball anyways! Well Charles Towler would probably go with her but she wanted to go with _someone else_. Her mother was getting frustrated and so was Emma who was being dress girl for her older sister. Parker even joined in after Maggie tried on the 5th dress. It was Cal who found the dress though. She was rummaging through the back looking for a dress for herself when she saw that pale pink dress. It was made out of the finest chiffon she has seen and was styled to to look like one of those goddess dresses. So far Maggie had tried on modern looking dresses. She wordlessly threw the dress in the stall Maggie was in and sat down to eye Parker who was hopping around in the dress she found for the new years party. After telling her youngest daughter to change out of it and put it in the "to be bought" pile Maggie stepped out smiling.

'I like this' Maggie said as she stepped on the mini-stage. She twirled a few times and everyone knew they had found the dress for Maggie. Now people would wonder as to why Maggie and Stella would go to a muggle shop for the dresses but the two always wanted to be different from the wizarding styles. At least Maggie was near the wizard style of dress robes, Stella was far from it. Her style would definitely spell out M-U-G-G-L-E though she has one of the oldest pureblood lines of England and Spain in her veins.

Hermione gasped as she saw her daughter's face lit up. Maggie looked quite happy with the dress. It would've been minutes of saying 'Oh my god that's a pretty dress sweetie' if Cal hadn't broken the reverie of the beautiful dress by saying 'now you two just need dates'

Maggie scowled when Parker and Emma started making kissing noises while Stella coughed out "Jeff" every so often. She took a good look at Stella who was amused sitting by her feet fluffing the dress material and then said "Why don't you take Mike's offer?". Stella stopped what she was doing and scowl at her childhood friend. Everyone broke into laughter at the two girls. Parker even said that if she had a choice of a brother-n-law she'd pick Mike. "Because you know, he's fun!"

AN:

Tralalalallalalalla……thanks for reading. Please review!

As soon as I get my chapters back I'll update as soon as I can!


	14. Chapter 14

AN:

I managed to salvage the begining of ch 14. by stroke of luck i used my bro's laptop to write it. Tralalala...sigh. this'll do for now i guess eh!. its still 2000+ words :)

Thank you Ebbe04 for always reviewing:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

December 31 afternoon.

Much to Stella dismay, she had idiotically let Elena do her hair for the party. She was being prodded by the 16 year old brunette about letting her hair have split ends. She honestly didn't care. They had an hour before the party and Parker was already done getting ready and was lounging downstairs with Stephania and Carl making it difficult for the elves to finish their jobs. Jeff was locked away in the library doing his papers or just trying to get away from their grandmother. He too was already done. Stella was the only one not done, aside from the older people that is.

An hour later after much discussion and a vote from Cal and Paullina, Stella had come out on top and was saved from the hair spray and make up of Elena. Not long after they were sitting at the top of the stairwell watching at the guests arrived. Most were politicians and their families. Then some old family friends and much to Stella's annoyance the Flint's were one of them/ She had met the grandparents quite sometime ago, but they rarely brought their grandchildren and if they did they always brought the only granddaughter. This year though, much to Stella's annoyance was no other than Mike. Groaning loudly she stood up quickly to call Jeff but made a mistake of not making sure that she wasn't stepping on her dress. Wide eyed as she was, she tried to remain still. Thanks to the running Carl, she had tipped over and rolled down the staircase into Mike Flint's arms. Madam Catalan let out a squeak as she fussed over the possibly injured granddaughter leaving her guests alone for a moment.

"Grandmamma I'm fine….Dont…"

"Estelle you sure you are okay? Why on earth did you fall?"

Stella was about to say something (still in flint's arms) when Mike himself said "Well well, Weasley finally falls into my arms, if only it was reality. Maybe I'll even get lucky and get you to dance with me tonight". She looked up to see Mike smirking like the damn Cheshire cat and wanted nothing else but hex his skin purple to complete the look. While she's at it, she'll also like to add a tail.

"Bite me Flint" said Stella pushing herself off the boy's arms. The two were glaring at each other when Madam Catalan said "Well I didn't even need to introduce you two. Stella dear this is the young man I was talking about" indicating Mike who was still smirking at her. Mike though didn't know that it was Stella he was going to escort that night. He actually wanted to meet Paullina Silverio-Montilla's daughter, Elena, just because she was the daugther of Alejandro Montilla.(Spain's own legendary chaser, second to Madam Catalan)

Stella looked wide eyed at her grandmother and groaned out a "Wha...but I agreed to it thinking that it be one hot Spanish guy. Not HIM!" like she was 10 year old, one of her feet stomping in annoyance too. She totally forgot that she was in front of her grandmother's friends. Madam Catalan gave her eldest granddaughter a good glare before saying "Well _dear_ its Michael."

Stella was about to interject when Mike piped up "Don't worry Madam Catalan, I'll be her escort as long as she promises I'd be alive and not bruised after the night is done". The 17 year old girl just mocked talking like Mike and frowned loathsomely at her supposed escort. Seeing that her grandmother might just snap at her, she took a good look at Mike's offered hand.

"..FINE…just you wait till we get back at school" said Stella grudgingly taking the smirking Mike's hand.

As expected the grandchildren were seated at a separate table as the older people. Annoyed still Stella jabbed her quail annoyingly as Mike flirted with Elena. Jeff noticed it and kicked his twin underneath the table. Excusing themselves the two headed to into the foyer to talk.

"Hey, I don't like being stuck with that pug faced girl either. But I'm being civilized. Of all people why Marie Geodes!" said Jeff. Just saying the girl's name made him shiver. She really had this huge crush on him since they were 9.

"That's easy for you. It's not you two are arch enemies" Stella said as she peeped inside to see Mike looking her way. She felt herself blush and kept on coughing, hoping that it would distract her thoughts of how Mike looked good that night.

"Well, I know she fancies me but I like Maggie-"

"YOU WHAT! Oh my god! YAY!"

"Not the point. Be civilized to Mike. He's not that bad"

"….well Ellie seems to like him.." sulked Stella.

"You sure you hate the guy, you look like your sulking out of jealousy" Jeff chuckled.

"..course not!"

"well…..i don't know if I'm wrong to say that you are getting mad because he's giving his attention to Ellie…and not you" informed Jeff. Whenever he did this his mother always said _"now don't you remind me of you father when he likes to analyze things….."._

Stella told her twin to drop it and Jeff just laughed and he would as long as Stella stopped being mean to Mike. "Stop jabbing things"

The two walked back to their table. After dinner dancing started and Jeff being the gentleman he is asked the girl he was escorting that night to a dance. Elena had taken her escort and danced leaving Mike and Stella alone at the table as Carl, Steph and Parker had instigated to go bother their grandfather.

"You know, you shouldn't sulk you'll get wrinkles" Mike said as he looked at Stella. To be honest, if she was so unhappy and that he was ruining her night he would've just decided to disappear from her side. But seeing that she was sulking even more when he totally just ignored her, he decided to stick around. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin her night. He really did like her that much. Maybe even more.

"Stella, if I may call you that, I hate the fact that you hate me. How bout this"

Stella looked at him oddly and cocked her brow at him.

"I promise to be civilized."

"As if" snorted Stella. Mike looked ahead to see Madam Cal and Mr. Weasley dance laughing at what ever they were talking about. "I think your scared to find that I'm not that bad" drawled Mike. _Could be a stupid thing to do, could be a good thing_, Either way, he going to get to dance with Stella or he's going to get plastered a fresh set of hexes. Judging from her reaction he was going to get the latter.

"I am not!" exclaimed Stella. Hook-line-sinker, he got her. Mike smirked confidently at Stella and said "Then dance with me you coward"

"I…argh I hate you…." huffed Stella as she stood up and walked to the dance floor. Swishing around she looked at Mike and said "I thought I was the coward here…come on Flint. Lets get it over with". Mike could only think of one thing **SCORE! **

Mike trailed behind her checking her out slightly. Somehow the silk gloves on her arms was a turn on he didn't think he had at all. He could imagine himself taking it off slowly to reveal her smooth hands...kissing her hand up to her lips...but he stopped there. Actually if Jeff knew legimens he would've already been _salvaged_ (an:1) by the Weasley Clan for his impure thoughts about their dear Stella. Every time he saw her he imagined her kissing him, or worse sometimes even more than just kissing. Hey so he was a normal 17 year old. But his attraction to the female Weasley was far more than just lust. He loved the way she smiles, whenever she does in front of him. He loves the way she laughed, a very infectious laugh. He loved how she thinks; she was yet to be the biggest adversary he had in quidditch. He hates to see her looking so down, so he teases her and this somehow makes her upbeat through anger though, but after each scruff they had she always felt better. He just likes her that much. Sure there had been other girls he fooled around with, but it was due to frustration. He only had one girl in mind and the reason why none of the other relationships survived was because every time he kissed the girl he always saw Stella in the girls place.

Much to Stella's surprise Mike was a good dance, he even knew how to do the paso doble when I was played. When the song ended everyone clapped at the big band performing. Stella looked up at Mike and smiled, he wasn't that bad after all. A tango came on and Stella watched as her parents walked to the dance floor. Her father seemed to be trying to reason himself out of the dance. Stella giggled as she watched her mother glare at her father. She always found her mother good looking and she always found that her father loves her mother alot. As she watched them she realized that she wanted something like that, her parent's relationship. It was fair and apparently lasting. She felt a tug on her glove covered hand and she looked down to see Parker standing there. "Hey mind if I take away Mike, Estelle"

"Nah take him…"

"Okay. Well Signor Flint lets dance. Jeff has been taken hostage by grandmamma who insists he dance the tango with her. Carl doesn't know how to tango! My way at least…come on Mike…pick me up!" piped in the giddy 12 year old. Stella was sure Parker had a sip of vodka or something. Parker can hold her alcohol, even for a 12 year old, she could possible drink a glass of champagne and still be not "giddy".

Mike laughed and bent down to the 12 year olds height (5'2) and picked her up. Stella watched as Parker's feet dangled whilst Mike was pretending that he was dancing with a doll. She couldn't help but smile. It seems that Mike was almost like another older brother to Parker. Stella opted to go back to her seat. She watched as Jeff squirmed when their grandmamma introduce another 'lovely' young lady to him. She looked around and sighed. Maybe she should've danced with Mike. He was good company. Fidgeting with her lovely lavender dress she zoned out. Only to snap out when she felt a tap on her shoulders. She looked up to see her father standing there smiling. "Hey papa"

Percy sat down and sighed, "I think I'm too old to be married to your mother. She still has energy of a 20 year old"

"That's funny cuz you know you look 50 while she only looks like she just turned 30"

"Rub in a bit more will you. Lets hope you get her genes on that aspect or else you be old and wrinkly like your old man" Percy said as he smiled at Stella. He somehow imagined her as the 5 year old child who got lost in the louver for 2 hours before they found her sitting in front of the Mona Lisa. She was just sitting there staring at the painting. It was the year the whole family lived in France for a year due to the fact that Cal had been offered a job at the Louvre as one of their curators went into a year sabbatical.

"Lets hope not." Stella laughed. What ever age she was she always with her dad she felt like she was a little girl. This bothered her, it bothered Jeff even more.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"I lost my escort to Parker"

"Oh….I see. Well seeing as you are bored, and I am without your mother as of the moment as she has saved your brother. Lets dance." Percy said as he stood up and offered a hand to his daughter. Stella took her father's hand walked to the dance floor.

Percy and her danced till the end of the song when Percy had gone and asked Mike if he could take away his youngest daughter. Parker snickered and nodded as she was put down on the floor again. "Aw man…my dress is wrinkled. Mama will get mad!"

Percy took out his wand and charmed the fabric to straighten before dancing with Parker leaving Stella standing there with mike. The song came up and it was a slow waltz.

"Uhm…do you want to dance again. I know I said one dance…"

"Nah its okay." Said Stella as she stepped nearer to Mike. Obliging the boy placed his hands on the right spot and started to waltz with Stella. Mike smiled down at Stella, he rarely saw her this _soft_. She always looked mean in the field, but a cute mean.

Not paying attention the two didn't notice their grandmothers at the side talking. Madam Catalan and Mrs. Flint was saying how the two looked good. They watched as their two grandchildren danced slowly to the waltz and commented at how they were the alike. Madam Catalan then caught sight of her oldest dancing with her oldest grandson. She smiled warmly as she thought _Maybe I didn't screw up things after all_. After the song change Jeff had taken Parker and Cal danced with Percy. It was by chance that the couple was dancing near Paullina and her husband. She smiled even more seeing that both of her daughters were happy in their marriages. She watched as Paullina broke into fits of laughter as Cal hit Percy at the back his head. She could only imagine at what Percy said to prompt that action. Madam Catalan didn't even notice that Mrs. Flint had gone to dance with her husband. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked around to see her own husband.

"Jullietta….may I have this dance?" Jerome asked as he offered his hand. Madam Catalan smiled and took his hand. As they danced she whispered "You may have all the dances in my life time love"

------------

AN:

_Salvaged_- could mean two things

A) it could mean to save whats left of something

or in slang (mobster!)

B) a hired hit where the victim is often found dead with a sack on their heads either: shot, stabbed, or tortured: to death.

How do i know this? LMFAO, dont ask. I swear I'm just an anthrolopogy major. I'm not a mobster :)

thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

AN:

hurray for futureshop and their hasty fix! not only did i get my pc back, but my files were saved! tralallalalala...

thank you ebbe04 for always reviewing! 

-----------------------------------------------------

Maggie stood in front of the Hogwarts Express as her mother fawned over her. Hermione was saying something about her little girl growing up to be a lady while her father just coughed out his laughter. Somehow she knew something was up. When the train whistled Maggie peeled her mother off of her and gave her a nice tight hug before hugging the air out of Emma who had attached herself to Wyatt. She then hollered to where ever Nick was which was basically by his friends petting the new dog as Emma wanted to bring the dog with her.

They all boarded through the train and Maggie could see the Weasley bunch running into the platform away from their non existent parents. The lot might have been dropped off by their parents though she did see her Aunt Cal along with Fleur and Jackie Weasley. She got into a compartment and waved at her Aunt Cal before she sat back down and rummaged for the new book her mother got her.

"_Magic in the Muggle World:_

_misconceptions and things that muggles are better to not know about"_

She shifted out of her muggle coat and laid on her back as she skimmed through the first page. She heard laughter outside and braced for it. Any minute now either her friends from her year were going to step into the compartment or Stella would walk in grumbling about how Flint owled her the whole break. When the door opened she didn't bother to look up as she randomly waved at the person. Since her head was facing the door she really didn't know who was there. It could be Mike Flint holding a bucket of ice water and she still wouldn't know.

"Close the door" Maggie said nonchalantly and the door closed. She didn't hear clicking sounds so this was odd. Stella always wore her clicky boots after coming back from her grandmamma's. She looked to her side and saw Jeff sitting there. Maggie panicked in her head. _"What is he doing here...why is he looking a tm e like that! HOW DO I LOOK!" _She imagined herself banging her head on the bag rack above her and fall on her face right in front of Jeff.

"Errr….Maggie you still breathing?" Jeff asked. Maggie shot up her spot and indeed hit her head on the bag rack. She grumbled as she kneeled on the seat rubbing her head not paying attention to her book that just fell to the floor nor at Jeff who was looking quite worried. She felt a pair of warm hands touch her head and she looked up to Jeff touching it while he looked for something cold in his bag. When he found a cold bottle of water he pressed it to her head and said "There…."

"J-Jeff what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"If its about the last time I-I'm sorry"

"No… It's me who needs to say sorry."

"W-What do you mean?'

"You see." Jeff started as he sat down beside Maggie. He looked into her brown eyes and smiled. Maybe he was in it for good with his godfather, but maybe Maggie was worth the gamble. "I do like you a lot…..and I was convinced that it was not possible. I mean you and me. But I gave it some thought"

Maggie watched his lips move not really believing what he was saying to her. "I think I'd give this a chance. That is if you still want to" Jeff said uncertainly. Maggie sure did look slightly in shock and he just wished she hadn't decided to not like him anymore. He looked as Maggie blink a few times and gap at him before stuttering out a "Are you sure? What made your mind change" it was more of a demand than a question. Jeff chuckled and explained how he was somehow talked some sense by all of his guy cousins and possibly his mother who told him he was apparently muttering _Maggie_ during his sleep. Then he said that he asked her father what he thinks of it. Maggie looked at him and was at awe.

"You talked to my father!" Maggie half screamed as she grabbed Jeff by the collar as if he was a little boy drawing his face nearer to hers. When she realized what she had just done, she suddenly let go of Jeff whow as equally blushing as she was.

"WELL! Its beats getting hexed one of these days because I acted with out his consent!" exclaimed Jeff as he thought of possible ways his godfather could kill him. The list went on from a broken neck due to broom fall or smashed in skull due to bludgers. Maggie started laughing at him and he frowned and asked why she was laughing. She then explained that she found it funny but sweet. 

"so, I already put neck out there….what now?"

"How about you ask me out properly"

"Okay…" Jeff said as she took her hand. He looked into her eyes and then asked "would you like to go to the Opening ball with me"

"I'd love to" Maggie replied as she smiled at him. She didn't know what to do as Jeff kissed her hand though she felt herself blushed a lot. Jeff was about to say something when he heard Mike shout from the outside. "What's up Weasleys" and a bunch of curses and a Mike shouting in pain. Jeff stood up to open the door to find his cousins and sisters standing there with their ears pressed to the door. Mike was rubbing his arm as Stella glared at him. Jeff could only guess what happened. He looked down to see Wyatt groaning as he paid Parker a few galleons. He also heard huffing from James, Sirius, Patrick, Theodore, Alfonso and Francesca (who was profanely swearing in rapid French under her breathe) handing Sirius Lupin and Joshua Weasley a few galleons each. Jeff glared at them before everyone inched away from the compartment door. None had braved to walk in for about an hour or two later and the new couple had taken this time to get to know each other in another level. It was Mike who dared to ran into the compartment with _good reason_ that is.

-----------------------------------------------

At a compartment at the other end of the train Mike was getting buggered by his sister about details. She had over heard her grandparents saying "My they looked like a wonderful couple!" when she passed by the study earlier that week. Her older brother didn't say a thing to her but he did tell their eldest brother all about it. Kyle Flint laughed at his brother, but he had to hand it to his younger brother since he had seen how Mike and Stella interacted from day 1 and to hear that they shared a civilized dance with out hexing or beater's bats was so new and quite so…..impossible. Sadly Kyle had to say good bye to his siblings when they got on the train he even heard Stella Weasley say "Hi Mike" when Mike had helped her with her trunk. Katherine pouted like a little puppy as her older brother sat across her smirking like he won the damn lottery. "If you don't tell me, I'll some how get Kyle to…..just give him a bag of-"

"fine….but you better shut up. This is what you get for deciding not to go with Grams and Gramps…"

"Score!" Katherine said as she looked at her brother eagerly. Mike totally forgot about people hearing things when he told the story to his little sister. He started with how the night started then worked to the end.

"Near the end, Madam Catalan comes up to all of us and snaps her fingers. Elves appear and gives us all a drink. Talking about underage drinking but apparently even Parker can down half a bottle of champagne and still be able to dance ballet proplerly..anyways. I took one swig and said that it was my first and last drink. Then Stella called me a sissy and she asked the elf for a harder drink. This elf gives her one but th elves start arguing in what I think is _Spanish_ and they only shut up when Parker prances to us saying telling them to stop arguing in _French_. Don't aask…anyways"

Mike went on teling his sister details of their hazardous dance duringt he countdown when the door swung open and about upper year students were standing near it listening in. Mike stopped and looked at them in utter horror. He just told his sister that if Stella wasn't as drunk as she was then she would never have let him give her a new year's kiss on the cheek.

"Oh shit" Mike said as he saw Stella standing at edge of the group. Looking quite angry.

"FLINT!" Stella said warningly.

"I know I know what happens in France stays in France _Estella_" Mike said nervously as the crowd looked at them wide eyed and scuttled away when Stella walked past by them. Stella looked angry, oh she was angry. Mike could only think of one thing RUN. He heard laughter from his sister and angry shouts from Stella before he reached the very back compartment where he knew Mr. Head boy could possibly save his ass. When he entered he found the new couple snuggled up both reading books. _Typical they'd make a very beautiful couple_. He barely could breathe when he slumped on the seat.

"What did you do this time?" Jeff said as he kept his eyes on the book he was reading.

"I called Stella_, Estella_, you know how Madam Catalan does it and she got mad." Mike said nervously trying to find his wand in his coat.

"She wouldn't get mad because of just that….what else did you…oh no you didn't…" Jeff said wide eyed. Jeff was still partially sober when 12 midnight clicked, though Stella wasn't at her best. He felt a tug on his lips and tried to hold down the smirk that could possibly on his face. Jeff watched as Mike curse under his breathe about leaving his want in his bag. Giving up the search for the only possible thing that could save him from hexes he said...

"Errr…..I was telling my little sister about you know New years, after we all asked for the huge bottle of vodka and started drinking shots..didnt know half the hall was listening in on our conversation…then just when I told Kath about the kiss on the cheek….well lets just say Stella is out for my blood. SAVE ME!" Mike begged the two.

"Tough luck" Maggie said as she flipped through the book. She had her back on Jeff's chest who was reading a small book himself. "Tough luck" mimicked Mike in a girly way before he demanded Maggie to thank him.

"Thank you for what?" Maggie asked as she sat down properly looking at Mike.

"Thank me for giving you advice to have some balls. If you hadn't done what I told you to, do you think…."

The door slammed open that revealed an angry Stella. The clicking sound of her shoes was somewhat comparable to the ticking aligator in Peter Pan, with Flint as Captain Hook. She walked in and closed the door charming it to stick and to silence the whole compartment. She stepped forward a few steps making Mike cowered to the corner. She then gave him a nice punch on the arm before saying "You better get things straight Flint, or else you'll find yourself naked while eating dinner. Bet the sluts would like that"

"bet they would, and maybe you would too...OW okay okay I'll fix it…god….OW….OIU Mademoiselle Estelle OUI!" screamed Mike as Stella pinched his arm. Maggie and Jeff just watched them and though of the same thing. _How to get the two together_. After all they did owe them for the advice and all.

AN:

How is it?

thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 16

AN:

Hello dear readers, if there is any at all. though I have commend ebbe04 for always leaving her mark in my reviews page. So I say **thank you to ebbe04, your reviews are always appreciated:) **

I wont be posting anything this sunday, so I'll be posting this now, friday (may it be night or evening) because I have several reasons:

1)I'm moving back into my dorm Sunday morning and wont be done unpacking till later on.

2)I'm taking down my PC tommrow afternoon (sat), wires and all.

3)I'm not packed yet..so I'm packing everything today, and tommorow...

4) I cant post Sunday evening cuz the computer might not be up till later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

On the first practice of the year the coaches were in the main room of their locker room when all of the players stepped out of their perspective locker rooms. The girls were discussing how they needed a bigger locker room since they only have 2 shower stalls and their changing room was a bit bigger than a walk-in closet, Marie Weston was quite annoyed as she rammed her elbow on a corner earlier. The guys were discussing something about getting dates for the ball that April. All of them though took their usual spots in the main room. The coaches stood on the spot eyeing their team. Mordecai smirked at Oliver as none of the team members had worn out their official uniforms.

"Why aren't you dressed properly?" asked Oliver as she raised his eyebrow at everyone. Maggie then said that they were dressed for practice and made a remark that her father needed eye glasses or something like that. Oliver then said that they were given gifts by the school governors. "We aren't you wearing your _uniforms_?"

Everyone looked at each other before they all asked the coaches what they meant. "They cost quite a few galleons, best break them in now you know" Mordecai finally said. It wasn't even a minute and all of 14 members ran back to their locker rooms to change into their official uniforms. After they were all done they were out in the pitch doing laps. Oliver and Mordecai were lounging on their broom in the middle of pitch shouting random things at the people.

"LISTEN UP….this will be the first time you people will be wearing those uniforms. Wear them proud! You are only to wear them during pitch practice got it!"

"YES COACH WOOD!" shouted everyone in unison as they looped around the top boxes. The practice went on with out a hitch and around 9pm everyone was already out back at the castle except for Stella. She had asked if she could both talk to Harry and Oliver at the same time. Little did she know that James and Mike were just in the guy's locker room listening in to what was happening out in the main room. As they pressed their ears to the wall they heard Stella speak.

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Oliver thank you for both of you picking me as your captains for both of your team…but"

"But what? Whats wrong? I'd thought you'd be ecstatic to be captain to the first ever Hogwarts team?" asked Harry as he shifted in his seat to look at Stella in the eye. Oliver then asked what was going on.

"I, I don't think I can be captain for both teams…." Stella stuttered out. On the other side of the wall James had placed his hand on top of the surprised Mike's mouth. "I have to choose between the two….I cant have both…Uncle Harry you know how I need EE's in my courses and Uncle Oliver you know that I also do long distance education for my muggle education…..I just cant do all of them at the same time. I cant risk getting pulled out of BOTH teams because my marks go down…..I'm not giving up or being a coward but I have to know when to retreat... Please don't be disappointed in me-"

Harry looked at Oliver who looked like he knew this was coming. Oliver then said "-which one do you choose, and who would you rather take your spot?"

Stella shifted in her seat holding the two smaller captain badges that were worn on their school uniforms. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before handing a badge to Harry. "Uncle, I know that you believe in me a lot. I had my chance to be captain already…but being the first ever captain for the Hogwarts team would be a great achievement even more greater than being captain of a team that I had helped get the house cup for the past 5 years" Stella said.

On the other side of the wall now James was the one protesting as Mike made him to shut up. James then snapped at Mike saying that he just wanted to get rid of Stella so it would be easier for him in the house cup.

"Who do you pick to replace you then?" asked Harry who was smiling. He fully understood what Stella meant. Any good leader knew when retreat is the best option and she was right in making this decision now before her marks ever did slip. Stella then said that she'd pick James to take her spot this year but still stands firm on making Maggie the captain for next school year. They then heard a thump in the boys locker room. Oliver stood up and opened the door pointing his wand at the two boys who were on the floor. Mike was sitting on James back as he stared at the wall.

"GET OFF!" James screamed at Mike and rolled over making Mike fall on his back. "I found two rats Harry" Oliver laughed as he lead the two boys out in the main room. Harry just chuckled and handed the badge back to Stella who stood up and pinned the badge on James's collar. "Congratulations _Captain_" Stella smiled at James who hugged her tightly saying that he wont let her down. After which Mike groaned and said "now I have to change strategies…..well James I think we'll meet each other in the finals…." Stella then hit Mike's arm saying that he thought that she couldn't bring her team to the house finals.

"No. Oww _Estelle_…that hurts! I mean our teams area already the top 2 teams for the first round…..we at least have 100 points over the Ravens and Hufflepuffs. Unless one of us drops dead the next round I mean…" Mike defended as James started laughing at how Mike suddenly cowered when Stella punched him. Neither noticed James had gone up to his father and promise that he'll do his very best to keep up the standards Stella had achieved with the house team.

"You'll do fine" Harry chuckled as James hugged him tightly. "Thanks dad" James said to Harry. His father then chuckled a welcome. "The second James Potter to ever become captain of Gryffindor…..your grandpa James would be happy. Stop by later so you could inforn the portrait yourself"

---------------------------------------------------------

After the whole talk, Oliver then told two of the three to put away the equipment little did he know that James and Harry already stepped out so when he turned back he only saw Mike and Stella still arguing about something. Mike was trying to see what the captain's badge looked like but was having problems as Stella already had pinned it to her cloak. Oliver laughed as Mike got slapped for just poking the badge. He then told the two to knock it off and put back the equipment though Stella wasn't too thrilled about it as Mike. Mike was known for snogging girls near pitch A's equipment shed and Stella would bet that Mike already broke in pitch B's shed too. When they got there the shed had a few feet of snow in front of it, much worse, the snow was compacted as there was a mini avalanche earlier since Chuck Towler (brother of Charles from Gryffindor) had aimed a bludger at a top box to see if the snow would actually spill off the canopy.

It was nearly 9pm when the two were done and they were sure that the rest of the team had caught dinner time as it always ended around 8:30pm. Stella groaned as she thought "What if James did this instead of Mike…" She knew things would've gone faster if James were the one who had put the stuff away. She hadn't thought of it but she hadn't taken a shower yet. She didn't feel much either, as it was Jan 5 and she was out with her thinest cloak. The wind picked up and the shed door slamed on her hand. She nearly shouted in pain but held it in, in case Mike started to fawn over her.

"Hey….you okay?" he asked as Stella squinted her eyes and shook her brains a bit. They were already in the castle and were walking into the entrance hall.

"Its nothing….I'll see you in practice on Tuesday Flint…" Stella said as she clutched her hand underneath the cloak. She started to walk away when Mike ran after her and asked her if she was hungry. "…yes I am…but dinner is done.."

"Come on Weasley, lets have dinner at the kitchens. The elves are nice to students" Mike suggested to Stella who was too busy with the injured hand.

"I know that…I just want to shower and sleep…and don't give me that dreamy look Flint." Stella glowered as Mike's eyes suddenly looked glossy in impure imagination. He shook his head and retorted that he wasn't thinking of her in shower, well actually he was but he'd never say it to her at least. He looked at her glare at him and he sort of cracked. _Okay he did crack_.

"Okay fine so I was. But still, dinner…I promise I'll behave"

"…..seriously?…fine…."

The two headed towards the Pear painting and Flint tickled it. They were let in to be greeted by a bunch of elves. Actually it was one of the most known elves around. He was a very friendly elf with a long pointy nose and extremely large ears that his head might've toppled over due to it's size. He wore a uniform that had H in the middle of the front.

"Mister Flint! Miss Weasley!" it squeaked as it shuffled towards the two.

"Hello Foggy, would you mind serving hungry Quiddtich players?" Mike said as he patted the elf's head.

"Of course not sire! What may I get for you?" the elf asked eagerly as it looked brightly at Mike and Stella. Mike had asked for a club sandwich and a fizzy drink along with some fries. The elf nodded trying to memorize the order."Yes sire, and the Miss?"

"Oh uhm…a simple chicken breast panini with black olives and metled cheese…" Stella said as she thought of how good her grandmamma's elves make it.

"Drink?" asked the Foggy.

"Give me a fizzy drink, uhm apple…."

"Right away ma'am sir, why don't you two sit down over there…." The elf pointed.

The two headed to the long table and sat across each other. An elf came with a bowl of hot water for each of them and a clean towel. Mike started to take off his arm guards and wash his hands in the bowls. Stella did so too but more slowly as she had an injury somewhere. As soon as she took off her left glove she winced, her flesh had cut open due to the shed door. She winced as she drew her finger out from the dry blood sticking to the glove.

"Whats wrong?" asked Mike as he looked at her hand. Stella tried to hide it and said that it was just a small cut. But Mike knew better. Stella Weasley does not wince unless it really did hurt.

"Tut…let me see that…" Mike grabbed her hand and pulled the glove fast making her scream and draw her hand which he held on to tightly. "The more you slow it down, the more it'll sting…ah….cut, that's long too….here….." Mike said as he soaked her hand into her bowl and with his thumb started to massage the throbbing cut.

"Have to take out the dried up blood...you know infections…Foggy?" he called the elf and it appeared. "Can you possibly get me an ointment and a wrapping for Weasley's cut?"

"Yes sire…" the elf disappeared and appeared again handing Mike the stuff he asked for and disappearing again. Stella just watched Flint as he carefully cleaned her cut and placed the ointment on it. "There….better?"

"we could've just used a spell" Stella said as she watched Mike wrap her hand in some bandage.

"and my mother always says that too much self inflicted spells aren't good for your health…" replied Mike as he gave back Stella's hand. Stella nodded in agreement as she looked at her medicated hand and thanked flint truthfully with out sarcasm for the first time in her life.

"How bout this….lets start over again…." Mike suggested. He leant his chair out and peeked at the elves that were scuttling around making their dinner. He couldn't look at Stella in fear that with one glare from Stella his balls would retreat back. He normally wasn't shy in front of girls. Heck he just puts on the cocky image in front of Stella because he knew if she somehow knew how much of a softy he was inside she'd call him a sissy.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked him. She looked at him and felt that something was off. Was it because she finally admitted that she might like him back or was it because he looked like he was his real self just now. She always saw him being cocky but he didn't have that cocky attitude right now.

"I hate the fact that you call me by my last name…..I really do…." Mike said shifting his eyes to look at Stella. She apologized,calling him by Michael, for the first time in 7 years.

"Mike, Stella,…okay so…Hi, My name is Mike Flint?" Mike said while he offered her his right hand. She looked at his right hand in disdain for a bit before she shook herself and took it. "Stella Weasley..nice to meet you Mike…"

"Nice to meet you too Stella…now see was that HARD?" He said chuckling. He felt his insides twist as Stella smiled at him for the first time. Even at the new year's party she hadn't smiled at him like the way she was now.

"Not really. Fl…Mike…"

"See, I knew you were a kitten deep down inside…"

"Don't push it…" warned Stella. Mike shot his hands up in surrender as both of them started laughing with out a reason. Maybe it was because the whole thing was funny or was it because for once it was a two way feeling and neither couldn't believe what they were doing. _Calling a truce_.

The two sat there eating and talking for hours forgetting why Stella hated him in the first place. Around 11pm the elf came to them to tell them that curfew was over and they had to go back already. Mike swore loudly as he forgot he was suppose to meet up with a girl sometime ago, but realized that he just had spent quality time getting to know Stella Weasley.

"So we should get going….." said Stella standing up and gathering their plates and handing them to the eager elves. Mike stood up and said his thanks and left the kitchens. They headed towards the hall where they were to separate directions and turned to each other and said "Thanks…you aren't so bad after all...Mike…" Stella said as she fiddled with the bandages wrapping her hand.

"Well….you know after the teeth getting fixed I haven't been bad at all for a long time..." Mike teased. Stella even had to agree, but she kept that to herself.

"Shut up Mike…."

"Here let me walk you up Stella…."

"no need"

"I insist. As a prefect I think its better that I did so…."

"If its makes you feel more important." Stella teased which got a good blush from Mike who realized how much he suddenly sounded like his good friend Jeff. He always knew that Jeff got the girls to like him (unknown to himself though) through politeness. It didn't hurt either that Jeff didn't look that bad according to a survey James and Mike did on their 5th year.

They walk up to Gryffindor tower was one filled with discussions about brooms as Mike was a firm lover of the English brooms while Stella argued on that some foreign brooms were better than English brooms. Mike retorted that the only reason Stella liked foreign broom was because she got the top brooms through Madam Catalan. Flint stood there in front of the fat lady as Stella turned to him and thanked him again. "No problem….good night then….." he said as he nodded at her. She smiled and said good night. At the end before hastily mumbling the password, she gave him a peck on the cheek and headed into the tower shutting the door behind her. He stood there holding his cheek.

The fat lady then bust his bubble by pulling him back to reality "So sonny, you going back to your dungeons soon? Or do I have to try to sleep with you there clutching your cheek like a love sick school boy. Oops, You are a school boy…" Flint just smiled and walked away.

On the other side of the door Stella stood there in disbelief of what she had just done. But would be more rattled of the sight she would see in the common room.

As she entered the common room she found Maggie and Jeff snogging on the chair in the empty room. She screamed and dropped the stuff she was holding which thudding sound made the two stop. Just when she thought things would never go well with her twin and Maggie, there they were finally hooking up. Actually she knew that they had hooked up on the train back but didn't see them together since they got back from home that was at least 3 days ago.

"IM SCARRED" she screamed and Jeff just laughed and continued to snog his, well new girlfriend. He then paused and said "get used to it…". Maggie swatted him and added.

"Stella walk away…..away now…." Maggie said. Stella saw Maggie's face, somehow her friend looked generally content and happy, or was it because she was in the middle of snogging.

"My virgin eyes!...my virgin mind…." Stella mocked her friend. She then smiled at the fact that Jeff finally got the balls to accept the fact that he liked Maggie back, or at least get over the fact that Maggie was their god-sister.

"For someone as popular as you, I cant believe you haven't been kissed yet…" said Jeff as he shifted to look at his sister better. Stella just blushed at the thought of her actually kissing a boy, even worse she kept on seeing herself kissing Flint on the lips rather than on the cheek like what she just did.

"…night….." Stella said unsurely as she picked up her fallen stuff and rush to the tower. She just needed a good shower and good nights sleep.

"Night…" said the two on the sofa. Stella headed to her room and took a late night shower then headed straight to bed only to keep on staring at the ceiling repeating the portrait door incident in her head. She felt something small walking on her legs and looked down to see her kitten walking on her. "_When the hell did I like him anyways...grr!_" she said to herself before she shifted and let her kitten, Le fay, snuggle beside her. She stroked the black kitten and said "What am I going to do Le fay?". The cat's green eyes looked at her and just mewed before snugling closer..

"That's what I thought..." Stella chuckled before finally falling into slumber.

AN:

There extra long :)

next update. Wednesday.! - or friday..im not sure...anwyays. thanks for reading. please review!


	17. Chapter 17

AN:

OMG update!. I forgot to update sunday. Actually thats a lie. I couldnt update Sunday, i didnt have enought of a chapter to post.

thank you ebbe04 for always reviewing.!

heres my latest update.

Chapter 17:

Tuesday morning while everyone was treading through the 10cm of snow that fell the inght before Mike and Jeff were slowly treading at the back talking about how Mike got the black eye. It had surfaced the night before just before dinner and Mike wouldn't explain how he got it.

Of course Jeff knew better. He had heard that Mike got punched by the girl he was fooling around with as Mike had a change of heart. The girl apparently had fallen for the Flint boy and couldn't take the rejection _so_ to make herself feel better she punched him on the eye.

"So why did you break it off?" asked Jeff as the two trudged through the taller compact snow. Mike was looking at Stella who was leading the team in their 10km snow run that morning. She smiled at him and his heart jumped.

"If I'm ever to going to get your sister to ever like me I think I should stop my extra curricular activities" He said to Jeff.

"What she do to you? Try to get you kicked out of the team?" joked Jeff.

Mike mocked laughing and then seriously said, "No…I just realized it. Maybe she hates me for my cockiness…you know. Anyway how are things in the Wood front?" He watched at Jeff blushed a little bit.

"The patriarch is too happy about 'us' that its scaring me. Maggie, well she's the same, just a bit cheerful" Jeff said bashfully. Mike was always amazed at how Jeff could be one of the most confident people in school and yet here he was blushing just as the thought of Maggie Wood.

"Heard you snogged her in the common room" Mike taunted Jeff. Jeff looked embarrassed before asking who told him.

"Errr…..not important. So…Mr. Head Boy how does it feel to be with someone?"

"Nice, content, happy?" Jeff listed out. He didn't know what to feel. He felt content with everything. He felt happy, he felt slightly scared.

Mike smirked and concluded, "Sound like you've fallen for her badly"

"Maybe….we'll see"

The two stopped talking when Coach Wood and Brown lazed on their brooms beside the them saying "Weasley and Flint…..FAASSTER….yallah, andale andale!"

Mike and Jeff stepped it up and caught up with the group where Stella shouted at them for breaking formation.

Winter melted away for early spring to arrive. March rolled in with no problem. Actually that's a lie there were many problems. Marie Weston almost got dropped from the team but got remedial classes because Stella had ordered her to do so. Stella was bent on keeping the team the way it was. No offense to the reserve but she wanted to make sure that there will be no ill politics in the team.

---

March 23 rolled in and the second round of the house cup was on.

On the 23 were the Raven vs. Puffs.

On the 25 were the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

The Raven won at their game and everyone was now looking forward to a bloody battle between the two arch rivals. The 25th was going to decide who was meeting who during the finals. Gryffindors and Ravens were top choice. Gryffindor having 210 under their belt the last round. Slytherin had 190, Ravens had 320 (second round included) whilst Hufflepuff had 240 (second round included). The odds were that if Slytherin and Gryffindor each get at least150 each they would see each other in the finals 3 weeks from the 25th.

March 25 was suppose to be a warmer day than usual but the wheather was unpredictable and it started to rain. Much to the captains dismay, they had to make sure their teams were not going to get hypothermia in the rain.

Stella clasped the last buckle on her armguard. She stood up and took her Quiddtich robe along with her broom and headed to towards the main locker room of the lockers. She got there and smiled at her cousin who was now Captain of the team. James then bellowed out "GYRFFINDORS", each of the team stumbled out of their respective sides and settled in the main room.

"We have to flatten them by at least 80 points. If we get too low that and the snitch is caught we might as well not try to get into the finals. We have to get 80 points above them before you catch the snitch. Got it?" James said in determination. This was his last year, he wanted the cup to stay in their house. As much as he was friends with Mike, he wanted the cup for himself, his mother always said _"It's your Grandfather James talking in you…or maybe your father"_

Everyone nodded. "Slytherin might be playing dirty…..as they always do. So keep on your toes. And Weasley, Wood, do not use anything from the Hogwarts team unless provoked…."

The two girls nodded and all huddled and said their prayers and went into the docking bay. They heard Joshua Weasley announce the team and when Gryffindor was called the team launched out of the docking bay and did their round. After which they positioned themselves at their spots. Maggie eased up left offense and watched as Mike and James smirk at each other and shook hands as Madam Hooch told them to.

"Play fair"

"Don't I always Jamie?" smirked Mike.

When the Quaffle was thrown in Stella rammed right into Mike and made the quaffle bounce off of them to Gryffindor side. Maggie zoomed to catch it and the game started. Maggie zoomed past the Slytherin chasers getting in a quaffle. "One down, seven more to go" she said as she chased the ball who was in Claire Pierce possession who had just thieved it from the Mike Flint. She passed it to Stella who passed it to Maggie then back to Claire and almost got the quaffle in if not for the opponents keeper.

30 minutes into the game, Slytherin was 40 to 70 of Gryffindor. One more shot and Anthony Brighton could go after the snitch and stop stalling the Slytherin seeker. Stella had the quaffle in possession and was zooming to the other side when a bludger hit her and she still got the quaffle in. She wheezed around for a bit and found that her surroundings were going fuzzy. She saw the fuzzy figures of the two seekers going head to head and a green figured slammed on the ground whilst the red on didn't.

Maggie started to shout happily as they saw Anthony got the snitch but wondered why Stella was woozy. She saw her friend clutch her temple and saw in slow motion, Stella slip off of her broom falling head first to the ground. Maggie screamed as she hurtled her broom towards Stella who was only 20 feet from the ground now. She tried to push her broom as fast she could but when she found a green speck named Flint catch Stella just 8 feet before the ground she hurried to touch down to see what happened.

---

Oliver was sitting at the top box with Emma and Percy. They were chatting along at who was going to win. Many would ask why the two ministry men were often haunting Hogwarts. Percy stopped mid sentence when he heard a scream and recognized it as Maggie. He stood up along with the rest of the top box and watched as many red specs and a zooming green spec head down to the ground as if running after something. His breathe got caught when he saw the long auburn hair of an unconscious girl fall 60 feet from the ground. He couldn't feel his hands; it was just like when he saw his own wife impaled helplessly years ago.

"Its okay, she was caught Perce…." Oliver said forcing out his voice. He too had his past resurfacing. "Daddy will Stella be fine?" Emma asked frantically jumping on her seat trying to get a glimpse of what was happening down at the pitch. With out warning they heard a very angry male voice.

--

Mike was furious. He told his beaters to aim near but not hit the chasers of the opposing team and if they were to hit them only in the non vital spots which were the ribs or legs. As he set the bleeding unconscious Stella down on the grass he could feel the anger in him rise. "Stella…." He said flicking his finger in front of her face trying to revive her.

She grunted in pain as Madam Hooch came to them. The whole Gryffindor team was encircling the two along with the Slytherin team who was deciding whether to hide now or later from their angry captain.

"Ms Weasley…..grunt if you can hear" said Madam Hooch. Stella made a small grunt and Madam Hooch told everyone to make way. "Where's the stretcher?"" exclaimed Madam Hooch and one came. Mike took hold of Stella and transferred her on to stretcher and watched as she was hurried off to the hospital wing.

Balling his fists he darted a glare at his beaters and took hold of their collars "WHAT ARE NONE VITAL PARTS?" he screamed at the two cowering beaters. He felt a hand on his shoulder and found Jeff shaking his head in warning. Mike put back both of his beater down on the ground and said "I'll deal with you in the common room". The two beaters scuttled away as Mike stood there watching Madam Hooch levitate Stella towards the castle. He felt his stomach fall, now he truly didn't have a chance anymore.

A few minutes later in the cold Slytherin common room the two beaters were cornered by Flint who looked mean as ever. "What are none vital part children?" Mike said too calmly. The two boys shrunk and choked out "Legs and arms…."

"and?"

"A rib maybe" added one of the beater.

"Good…now what did you hit on Weasley?" Mike asked the two as he picked them up on by their shirts.

"Her head…" wailed one of the younger boys.

"Give me a reason not to beat you two up?" Mike asked testily.

"we…we…." Choked out the two beaters nervously. Mike had a dark look about him that reminded his sister at how their father could be vindictive and mean to people.

"Mike put the two down" stated Professor Lacrue who had walked in on the argument between the two 5th years and their 7th year captain. "Mr. Flint, and Misters, Avery and Meadows are being called to the headmistress office. Misters Avery and Meadows you two will have a week detention with me, and deduct 15 points a piece, then what ever the headmistress gives you. Mr. Flint, you get 3 detentions with me and also 10 points off…..go…."

The three headed to the headmistress office. They got there and Coach Wood and Brown were there. Flint nodded at the two men and stood in the middle of the office along with his two beaters. McGonagall came in to the room huffing.

"Explain yourselves" said McGonagall.

"Ma'am I'll take blame for it. I told them to use the bludgers properly and only hit legs and arms…..it was under my orders. But they didn't mean to hit Stella's head" Mike said which surprised the beaters who looked like they were just about to try and plea their way out of the mess.

"Okay….you two?" McGonagall asked the two younger gaping boys.

"We, we did decide to hit her shoulders to knock the bludger out Ma'am" Said Meadows.

"But wing picked up and we swung wrong…..we're sorry. We'll take the detentions…." Ended Avery.

"I believe your head of house has already given you detentions……I cannot believe that only Mr. Flint is at fault. If this happens again any offender will be banned from playing 2 seasons"

"Yes "Ma'am" said the three boys.

"Dismissed. Flint stay" McGonagall ordered. The two beaters left as they hung their heads low. Oliver then said, "She's going to be down for a week according to Poppy…."

Mike felt his heart tighten, it as his fault. "I'm really sorry Coach, those two never listen"

"Maybe you should get new beaters…Mike…" Coach Brown added. Mike shook his head and said that no one else was better.

"Then discipline them….anyway. No point. You'll be doing 5 more km in the run tomorrow….go to the hospital wing…." Oliver said smiling at Mike who looked every bit guilty for his Beater's mistakes.

"Yes sir" Mike said lowly before dismissing himself out of the head mistress' office. Percy emerged from a enclove and scratched his head. "Jullietta isn't going to be happy about this". His mother in law was the least of his problems, Cal and Hermione could might as well band Stella from playing at all and he knew how much the game was to his eldest daughter.

"Whats wrong with her?" Oliver asked. Percy then explained that a part of her skull got cracked but got mended before it was of any damage. "She's fine now, a little bit wobbly still" Percy ended. He stayed quiet until Oliver broke the silence. "You saw Cal's limp body at the top box didn't you"

"Y-yes" Percy stuttered.

---

AN:

Thanks for reading. Updates will be eradict for a bit. Im trying to fit in writing fanfics in between my readings and papers. Can you believe i have to choose an essay topic already for 2 of my archaeology courses? _shudders. _At least the 3rd arch course doesnt have one till later one. UGH!. as u can guess what my major is. hah. Im not english major so i suck with writing. I can only try.

review review


	18. Chapter 18

AN:

Thanks for reviewing:

ebbe04 who always reviews! and to coolio and crystal denham!

-Sorry for not updating sooner. readings are piling up and papers are piling up.-

----------------------Branches and Pages------------------

Mike headed to the hospital wing running. He got there and a bunch of gryffindors were at the door peeping into what was happening in the room. When they saw Flint still in his quidditch robes some sneered but were stopped by Jeff who took hold of Flint's arm and dragged him into the hospital wing.

"She's fine, just a little crack, not thing that cant be mended, better clear when Mama comes around she might just make Grandmama sic after you" Jeff said as he patted the back of a 3rd year Gryffindor who was blocking the door.

"…I still feel wrong…." Mike muttered as he forced smile at the school nurse who was pursing her lips at him. He felt a hand clap on his back and heard Jeff say "Nah we all know those beaters of yours are idiots….."

"HEY!" Mike protested. His two beaters might be big idiots sometimes but they were his beaters for a good reason. They hit things well.

"But they _are_" Parker interjected. Mike stopped walking before he tripped over the 5'1, 12 year old. The little brunette girl just flashed a smile at him and hugged him around the waist saying that she forgave him for hurting her sister before running out of the hospital wing. "…gotta meet up with Mama…be back in a bit"

"…..how is she….." Mike asked Jeff. The red head boy looked back at his friend saying "She's conscious but not allowed to move much due to the fact she's strapped down to the bed…."

Mike gave Jeff a bewildered look. Jeff smirked and said "She was going to go back to Gryffindor tower when Pompefry told her to stay put anyways if you piss her off she wont be able to do anything. She's strapped down…as you ca see"

Jeff opened the curtain to see a frowning Stella had stripped off her robes and padding revealing the thin fitted tunic underneath whist Maggie was trying to take off the last armguard on Stella. Mike couldn't help but say "Nice Stella, didn't know you had the body….."

He quickly regretted saying that as Stella shot him a very angry glare "Shut up Mike…..when I get my hands on those beaters of yours…"

"Already got them….I got detention too, but hey...was my fault…" Mike said as he found a small spot near Stella's feet. He sat down and smiled at the object of his affection.

"….damn right….anyway can you un-strap me?" Stella pleaded.

Mike looked up at Jeff and saw the nurse shaking her head at the back. He didn't want to risk it, "Heck no…I don't want another day of detention. I got 3 already"

"Aww come on mike!" whined Stella.

Jeff then backed up a bit as he listened to the two talked. There had been rumors that the two had been hanging out too much lately. He still had to ask his twin or Mike about it and now was a good time, probably because he knew both his parents would be marching down the hall soon. "So since when were you two first name basis?"

"…..since after January…" Maggie piped up. She quickly cupped her mouth as she watched Stella turn pink. She shouldn't have said that and judging from her boyfriend's face he didn't know any of that information at all.

"Oh is there something I should be telling Papa about? Or think about it. Grandmamma, Bet you she'll be planning your wedding right away…." teased Jeff which earned him a pillow on the face from Mike.

"Fine….I _know_ when I'm unwanted. Come on Maggie, we'll get some food in the kitchens….." Jeff said motioning for Maggie to come to him. Maggie snickered and whispered something to Stella before going with Jeff.

"That's right Jeff….I am surprised Uncle Oliver hasn't killed you yet…" said Stella as she watched her friend and brother walk out the door hand in hand. Jeff just looked back and stuck his tongue out.

Mike drew the curtains and sat on the foot of the bed. "Sorry…."

"Nah its okay…now unstrap me…"

"if I must…" Mike un-strapped her torso and legs. She slowly sat up and winced at the pain she was getting from her bandaged head.

"Mike…you suck…"

"I think you've reminded me that for a bit now…So hey Stella do you want to go to hogsmeade with me next week?" Mike said timidly as he placed another pillow under Stella's head. Stella stopped groaning and looked at Mike seriously.

"Y-yes" Stella said quite surprised. She couldn't believe she just said yes to Mike of all people. Though if she was still bed rested she couldn't, then again she figured he'd come back early just so he can sit around and entertain her.

"Cool….uhm…..well there's another one…opening ball?" Mike knew he was jumping the gun there but he just needed to try it.

"I think you getting way ahead of yourself Flint." Chuckled Stella. "Ask me that at hogsmaede…"

Mike's face lit up. He had a chance!

"Ugh….i need help with my boots …."

"….I'll call the school nurse…you think I'll take advantage of you or something…."

"Oh…hahaha you had that look of hopefulness. Its only a boot come on Mike, unzip it. "

"….funny Stella…." Said Mike as he unzipped her boot and pulled it off her leg. He then did the next and sat back down on the edge of the bed. They sat there just laughing at the whole thing until her parents came in. Mike stood up rigidly as Percy and Callista walked towards their daughter.

Whilst Stella was being mollycoddled by her mother, Percy was giving Mike darts. The younger man gulped nervously; thank god Parker eased it up by bringing up how his beaters could improve.

Later that night Mike crept into the hospital wing just when the nurse was out retrieving potions from his head of house. Stella brightened up when he sat down near her. She had been isolated for nearly 5 huors already.

"You'll get in trouble Mike"

"Shh" mike said. "I just wanted to….." He never finished his sentence as he went incoherent. Stella slapped him out of it and pulled his face near to hers, nose barely touching, and told him to say it before he got into trouble.

Mike didn't need words for it, he reached for her cheek and slowly placed a peck on her lips before standing up and leaving the auburn haired girl speechless on her bed.

--

The next few days Maggie and Jeff had plagued her at the hospital wing. Much to her dismay more rumors of her and flint had circulated the school. There were amusing ones like Flint putting her under a spell. To more annoying ones like Flint trying to get her off the Hogwarts team. She just frowned when Maggie giggled like a little girl because Jeff placed his hand on the 14 year old's waist. She rolled her eyes are her twin and her friend kissed each other lightly.

"Get a room…" she breathed out getting slightly embarrassed of her twin.

"Hey hey, I heard you and Flint snogged it up…or I think that's a rumor. I bet if papa hears this he'd hunt down flint with the rest of the Weasley clan…" Jeff said trying to recover from Stella's teasing.

"Funny I don't see our godfather trying to hang you…"

"he loves me…"

"…..that what you think oh twin of mine.

"Stop…its lunch Jeff. Stella…get well. So you can get out of here…come on I don't want those fools to take away most of the mashers. You know what Towler's been doing? He's been making the "masher pyramid"…."

"Well….Stella. Valete gemina"

"Valete senix"

"Funny….very funny…."

The two stopped out of the hospital wing leaving Stella alone with her muggle homework. She was suppose to be reading the novel for her Literature course but couldn't read ita s of the moment as another person crept into the hospital wing. Stella steered her eyes to the person and found that Mike was smiling at her..

"Hey.."

"Hey….so how's your head?" Mike said as he reached to rub Stella's head. She was pouting like a little kid.

"Its okay,. I think. My attention span is decreasing….."

"That is called ADD according to my mum…bless her for her good genes if it weren't for her gene's id look like my older brother. Absolutely like my father…"

"Well its good that your truly blonde then…." Stifled Stella who was amused at who Mike was checking himself out at a nearby mirror. He then turned to look at the pretty girl in front of him.

Leaning he said "Maybe…." as he eased a soft peck on her lips. "but you know I hate being blonde so I dye my hair brown" and leant in again to give her a deeper kiss which was interrupted by coughing from the nurses room. They both looked at the nurse smiling shaking her head.

AN:

A few typos.

On the latin there

"Valete Senix": farewell old man.

"Valeta Gemina": bye twin.

thanks for reading and next update hopefully soon. pls review:)


	19. Chapter 19

AN:

Thanks for reading! thanks for reviewing Ebbe04 and Kris :)

-

March 30th,

Friday night came and Stella had been discharged much to her siblings relief. Parker had been dropping in and out of the hospital wing to check on her older sister during the week and was quite impressed with the fact that Mike and Stella finally got along.

Their Uncle Harry had been checking in on Stella and had the same reaction when it came to the whole Mike-Stella thing. He even commented that it was like his parents suddenly going out after years of hating each other.

Maggie of course couldn't stop teasing her friend. Stella after all had been teasing Maggie with Jeff for the better part of January and February and she found that this was her time to get her revenge, though she was quiet happy for Mike who she knew had been trying to prove himself worthy to Stella for the past few years.

As she sat silently on the sofa she couldn't help but smile. Life seemed to be going well this year round. Not only did Wyatt and Parker put up the white flag when it came to their stupid arguments, but she also had Jeff now. Not that he was her trophy boyfriend, she really did like him, but the fact that she didn't even think she had a chance with the head boy …well it was just surprising for him to be _her _boyfriend when he could've picked other girls out there.

Maggie looked at Jeff who was going through what she assumed was James' potions essay and smiled. She liked it when he was frowning over school work; it made him look really cute in her opinion.

"Yes?" Jeff asked as he leant back and stretched. Maggie shook her head and said that she just thought he looked cute. She felt her heart jump when he smiled warmly at her. He then flopped to his side and his head landed on her lap.

"Tired are we?" Maggie asked softly as she ran her fingers in his auburn hair. She watched him take off his glasses and rub his eyes as he yawned. Taking his glasses from his hands Maggie placed them on a nearby side table along with her already forgotten book.

Jeff smiled softly at her and reached for a loose strand. He watched as Maggie toy with his hair and wondered how she would look like if she was on her back. However this thought was pushed out immediately as he knew his godfather will not only strangle him, but also impale him on a goal post 60 feet from the ground whilst Oliver threw random quaffles towards him cackling like a madman.

"What are you thinking?" Maggie asked Jeff who shut his eyes forcefully. She heard him muffle something out but that was about it.

"Nothing….I…it was nothing…." Jeff finally said. His heart beat jump to a faster beat when Maggie leant in and touched his nose with hers.

"Tell me now Weasley" Maggie said. Jeff couldn't really tell her that he was imagining her on her back so deciding that he didn't want to fluster his girlfriend his placed his hands on her neck and pulled her down to a kiss. (AN: Spiderman kiss! Lmfao)

They were interrupted by the portrait door opening. Maggie sat right up whilst Jeff hurriedly sat properly and grabbed a parchment.

"Hi kids" Stella said as she walked into the tower holding what looked like her Quiddtich gear. She stifled a laugh at how the two look flustered. "Get a room" she drawled as she passed by the two.

"We're suppose to escort Parker to hogsmeade tomorrow" Stella said as he waved a letter in front of Jeff. He then shook his head and wondered why he couldn't see his twin's face that's when he remembered he didn't have glasses on.

"Can't see me can you?" teased Stella as she watched Maggie give Jeff his glasses. Jeff frowned when he saw his twin's haughty face.

"Now I can…yea we have to…Parker's gone for the weekend to audition for next school year" Jeff said. Stella nodded and yawned. "I'm sleepy….night guys" she said as she headed towards the dorms.

Jeff snickered as Maggie started to giggle for no apparent reason. "Might as well go to bed" Maggie said as she kneeled across the sofa and placed a peck on Jeff's lips. He watched her stand up and gather her stuff before he held onto her hand and pulled her for a last kiss before saying good night.

-------------------------

March 31st,

Saturday morning the Silverio-Weasley offspring were at the headmistress office. Parker had to be signed out by her head of house and Headmistress to leave the school ground for the weekend. Jeff and Stella were still sleepy and were leaning on each other napping on the bench outside the office whilst Parker was in the office talking to Mcgonagall and their Uncle Harry.

Not long after the three were walking out of the castle when they heard someone shout "Parker! ..Par..CLARA!"

Parker stopped in her tracks and looked back to see Wyatt running like a lunatic holding something in his hand. Stella started to snicker when Jeff elbowed her and she abruptly stop.

"Yes?" Parker asked as she watched Wyatt catch his breath. Neither of the two younger kids were old enough to go to hogsmeade but Parker had a free pass that weekend.

"Good luck…and take this…" Wyatt said and handed Parker a necklace. Parker looked closer at it and smiled, it was the lucky clover pendant she gave him when they were 5 years old.

"I'll give it back don't worry" Parker said to Wyatt who shook his head at her. "Keep until I ask you to return it. You need it more than I do. Oh…crap….need to meet up with guys to play quidditch. See you next week"

Later in the carriage Stella smirked evilly at her younger sister. She was obviously trying to hold down her urge to tease the nearly 13 year old girl. "So….what did lover boy give you" Jeff spoke out. Stella ears perked up like a cat who heard a mouse scuttle near by. She watched as Parker blush beside her. 

"He's not lover boy. I have no boy!...too young" exclaimed Parker.

"Then why are you blushing?" Stella drawled.

"He gave me that clover necklace for good luck!" Parker said. Stella was about to say something but Jeff stopped her and said "Oh.._Okay_…I thought I had to beat up…."

"Oh don't you start Jeff. If Uncle Ollie knows of your late night snogging!" Stella said smirking. Jeff went incoherent whilst the two girls started laughing at his expense.

At Hogsmeade….

The agreement was to meet up with their parents at Madam Rosmerta's and have lunch then disperse towards their own dates. Jeff held Parker's bag while Stella hugged the younger girl beside her as it was not only cold, but also windy. They stepped into the pub and found their parents sitting near the window arguing about something.

When they got nearer Parker frowned. Her mum looked fat for some reason, and that's not normal, Callista Silverio-Weasley is one of the fittest 44 year olds! Their parents stopped arguing with Cal huffing looking out of the window sniffling. They watched as their father rub their mother's shoulder and whisper something that made their mum nodded mouth "Sorry". 

"Hello papa, ma-" Jeff said when they got there but stopped at his tracks when he saw his 4 month pregnant mother. Stella pointed and said "You're…you're-"

"How bout we all sit" Percy said as she pulled a seat out for Parker who was nearest to him. Parker sat down and eyed her mother's tummy. "Is it a boy? Or a girl?" she blurted out at the same time Stella murmured "_talking about unsafe sex_…". Jeff however bit his tongue and elbowed Stella.

"An unexpected pregnancy" Cal said towards her children who were gawking at her. "Just when I thought I was getting menopause it turned out to be a baby…well…"

Jeff then piped up "The more the better" as he smiled at his parents. Percy's face broke into a smile and said "I told you" towards Cal who was also delighted with that Jeff said.

(AN: lol! I making them a true Weasley family…lots of kids)

--------------------------------

Maggie woke up around 11am and jumped to shower. She was suppose to meet Jeff at Madam Rosmerta's around 1pm. Somewhere at the dungeons Mike was humming as he combed his hair.

"You lucky devil" he said to at his reflection. He was meeting Stella at 1pm later and then they were going on their first date. His attention however went to his hair. He needed to dye his hair a darker blonde, his roots were showing again.

After brunch Mike stood at the line for the carriages waiting for his turn when he saw Maggie walking towards him.

"Hey Maggie…meeting Jeffy there?" Mike asked as he made space for Maggie. The 3rd year slytherin boy behind him huffed but stopped when Mike gave him a glare.

"Yes….meeting Stella?" Maggie asked.

"Yup.." Mike said smugly. Maggie could've teased him, but Stella had told her to not say a thing about mike and her, she didn't tease him at all.

At exactly 1pm the two walked into the pub and found their dates eating merrily with their parents. Parker was now sitting beside Cal and eagerly asking questions as Mike and Stella cracked up jokes about their father.

"Hey" Maggie said as they approached the table. Stella stopped speaking and looked panic stricken as Jeff smiled at Maggie and motioned her to come closer to him.

Maggie then said "Hey you two…typical of you two to make your dates wait at the same place…." Stella looked at Maggie and glared as she felt her father drill a hole in her head.

--

Oliver and Hermione were sitting in their livingroom watching random shows on the telly and it was Lady and the Tramp on that moment. Emma was dominating the floor with all the throw pillows, the dog, the two cats and a huge bowl of popcorn. Hermione watched as Tumnus eat the pop corn that fall on the carpet while Crookshanks snuggled underneath Emma's thick blanket. If Oliver hadn't been home, Emma would be eating a sandwich instead of a bowl of popcorn, but Emma is a daddy's girl after all.

"What's wrong?" whispered Oliver. Hermione turned to look at him and shook her head. Oliver gave her one of those looks that mean "Don't lie" and Hermione stifled a laugh. Scooting nearer to her husband Hermione whispered.

"Its Cal…but…nothing huge" Hermione said as she snuggled into her husband's inviting arms. Oliver understood Hermione's apprehension about Cal's condition. Cal was older than most pregnant women and her track record with birthing wasn't that good either.

"She has you….she'll be fine…." Oliver assured Hermione. She just looked up and was about to say something when Emma piped up. "Hey Mum, what's a bidge?"

Oliver did a double take and remembered _Lady_'s nickname. "Its Pidge sweetie…just a shorter form for pigeon" Hermione assured.

"That's weird. I swear Lady was cocker spaniel, the writer must've been dyslexic" Emma piped in between her chewing. Oliver just shook his head. He hoped that Cal would do fine, if she didn't, he didn't know how Percy would cope. He didn't know how he'd be able to help Percy if things didn't go well.

---------------------------

After they got out of the lunch leaving Parker in the care of their parents, Stella and Mike headed to honeydukes to stock up. "So your mum's pregnant again…" Mike said.

Stella nodded and picked up icy mice. "When we were little, Jeff and I used to fight whether Parker was going to be a boy or a girl. I wanted a sister. Jeff, well Jeff wanted a brother I won".

"I wonder if we'd have daughters you are a Weasley after all …damned to not have-" Mike thought out loud. He bit his tongue though. Hey a guy can dream cant they?

Stella snorted and said "How about you just worry about till the ball first Mike"

"I try…" Mike said as he pulled her closer for him to kiss her. They were near the window and heard knocking. Stella looked at the window and found her father looking like death himself big eyed at her. She pushed Mike off and glared at her father. Percy just pursed his lips as Cal and Parker dragged him away clearly protesting.

-

AN:

the chapters might be split into two parts if its too long. I'm trying to control my writing. I might go into a tangent. thanks for reading and please review.

Ch 20: The New Arrivals and Ball

Ch 21: Final round Inter House Quidditch

Ch 22: First round and Second Round Inter School Quidditch round.

Ch 23: third -fifth round

Ch 24: Championships

Ch 25: Ending

Epilogue


	20. Chapter 20

AN:

1) The team SWA, Salem Witches Academy and its characters are borrowed from my dear friend darkshadowheart, with some modifications to SWA team members' names, ages and pairings.

All the characters from all teams are made up.

Salem Witches Academy, Latin Collegiate of Magic and the Asia Institute of Sorcery are all of my made up/ minus SWA which is borrowed from "Our Year in Hogwarts". If they resemble any of your made up schools…I'm sorry.

2) Thanks for reviewing ebbe04. you never fail to submit a review that makes me want to write.

Chapter:

April 1st:

The schools were arriving that day and it was the gossip of most people. Some had cousins and other forms of relatives or friends from the other schools and thus they were all talking about the upcoming events.

Firstly there was a Opening games on April 6, 7 8th for the first 3 games of the tournament. After which there was the opening ball on the 14th and everyone was excited for that.

Most girls were giggling in and out of classes as last minute invitations were being given out by boys who looked like they were constipated with anxiety and nervousness. Other girls, mostly the older years, were talking about who is going with who and the favorite topic was the popular boys of school.

It was a given that James was bringing his girlfriend and that Mike was obviously bringing Stella, or was it Stella bringing Mike?, either way the girls weren't too thrilled about those two. They weren't because they cant really bash James' girlfriend as she was one of the prettiest girls of Ravenclaw. They couldn't bash Stella either as well, she was Stella Weasley, the most sought after girl in school and no one but Mike had gotten her.

Now….if it was on who Jeff was taking, not that was something the girls were definitely sour about. There was Jamie Pucey, but he had been taken years ago, Jeff Weasley was as much of a hard catch as his twin sister and the girls who had their eyes on him for years long were sour with his recent hook up with the 4th year Wood female.

_"Who is the head boy taking to the ball? Who? The Wood girl? no way! but she's like a 14 year old!_' exclaimed one of the prefects as she passed by the transfiguration classroom not knowing that Maggie was just nearby sitting quietly trying not say a word.

_"She's a little kid!"_

People did not believe that Maggie Wood was dating the sought after head boy. Yes Jeff was sought after, by anyone who wanted structure and rules in their lives. But that was all a lie. Jeff had "bad" written all over his ass as much as Stella had "rule breaker" written on hers.

Jeff just does better getting away from getting caught. Stella tends to over do it, well it was also James' fault but you know…..

Maggie hated the fact that people were assuming that she was a little kid being played by the head boy. She just hated everyone who didn't think she was not good enough for Jeff Weasley!

------------------------------------------

Percy was sitting on a bench outside of performance hall. Cal had been admitted into St. Mungos the minute they apparated to London. She was frailer now than she was ever during Parker's pregnancy. This worried Percy a lot, but as he promised his wife that he would make sure Parker did what she has to do and now here he was waiting nervously for his youngest to step out of the auditions.

It wasn't that Parker wasn't a capable dancer; it was just that she had been practicing on her own at Hogwarts with out a mentor for the past few months. Percy just didn't want to bring home a depressed 12 year old. He didn't want to see any of his children ever sad. He didn't want to see them hurt in any way, what can he do? He loves his children more than himself or his job.

Looking at the watch he rubbed his forehead. He was suppose to see how Cal was doing now as she was under bed "arrest" for a week. He could just imagine her arguing endlessly with both of their house elves along with his mother in law right now.

"Waiting for yer little girl?" asked the woman beside him. He nodded and introduced himself to the woman named Lucille. Her daughter too was in there auditioning.

"My daughter is 16, been training all these years. I hope she does well. Her name is Anna…." the woman said. She then asked about Parker.

"My 12 year old is in there…."

"But this is for intermediate"

"Well we were referred to today's auditions by her ballet teachers…." Percy said. The woman juts stifled a laugh and wish him the best of luck. Just about then the door opened and the hopefuls piled out. Percy stood up along with the rest of the parents there and started to look for his daughter.

He noticed that everyone had piled out already but Parker was no where to be found. He over heard Lucille's daughter say "There's that 12 year old….she's really good mum….they made her audition her second round now! I'm so jealous!"

Percy did a double take as he looked at the upset 16 year old girl. He just stood there looking through the crowd and he didn't see his little Parker anywhere. Sitting himself back down he waved at Lucille who had said her farewells to him.

10 minutes later Parker practically ran out of the hall, her dark hair flailing in every direction as chunks of her hair fell from the tight bun it was in before.

"They took me on the spot! " She said as Percy greeted her with a hug. Percy knelt down and smiled warmly as he congratulated her.

------------------------------------------------------

Lunch came and all headed to the great hall, aside from the usual hustle and bustle of the great hall there had been moment silence when Mike placed a kiss on Stella's cheek before heading to his own house table.

Professor Lacrue had dropped his fork, McGonagall spilled her drink and a bunch of girls from every table broke into tears. Mike sat down quietly and started talking to his sister who looked like she just won a pot of gold.

Well actually she did. She won a bag full of coins as she had a bet going on with her older sibling. Hell she even liked Stella Weasley, she was always fair! Though her father (Marcus) didn't like the fact that Mike liked a Weasley. Well apparently he dealt with it after her mother (Katie) threatened him with no sex for an infinite amount of time if he didn't stop hating Callista Silverio-Weasley, the only reason Marcus didn't want Mike dating Stella.

Stella looked around as she ate her food and whispered to her twin, or rather James as Jeff was occupied with talking to his girlfriend, "is it just me or is the whole school looking at me oddly?"

"They are...for these reasons a)Mike kissed you on the cheek, B) You two are dating C) I…I don't know...but you know Stella, after 7 years of fighting with him...its like 'wow' even for me.. and I'm your cousin!" James said in between his chewing.

Jeff looked down the table and saw that Wyatt had been miserably poking his food. He then heard Maggie whisper "He's been like that since yesterday…I think he misses Parker" making sure she suppressed her giggle.

He looked at Maggie and screwed up his face, that would be wrong if Wyatt started to like Parker, even worse, if Parker got accepted at the R.B.B.C (Royal British Ballet Company) she wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts next school year.

"Hey Wyatt…come scoot over kid" James said as he also saw how Wyatt was miserable. The 12 year old boy forced a smile and excused himself from his friends, who were too engrossed with sports talk, and scooted over towards his sister.

"You okay?" Jeff asked. Wyatt just shook his head and said that it was just weird not having Parker around during lunch. Jeff had to admit it, the two went to school together since their nursery days. "And if she gets accepted…well..I guess I have to get used to not having her around"

Jeff managed a smile towards the younger boy, he felt bad for Wyatt. Parker and him had been friends since before they even knew what the word "Friends" meant. "Cheer up kid…."

Maggie appreciated Jeff's attempt to cheer up her brother but she knew that Quidditch would be the only thing that would lift Wyatt's spirit.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was sitting on Cal's bed tinkering along with her laptop. She had promised Madam Catalan that she would make sure Cal wouldn't go walking around for a week. Cal was of course as hard headed as she was 17 years ago.

"Callista Silverio Weasley…sit down!" Hermione said warningly as she watched Cal trying to stand up. Cal huffed and looked back at her friend and stuck a tongue out.

"Bathroom…..seriously…I hate it when you and Mama agree on something. It's far worse than you and Percy agree upon something" Cal said nonchalantly as she walked slowly towards the washroom.

Hermione eyed Cal, she looked like she was in pain, but of what? That really bugged her. She had had 45 year old and older women under her care and they were fine at 4 months but Cal was having problems now. Hermione had officially banned her friend from apparating anywhere and she was only allowed to stand at 2 hours at a time. But Cal had a hard head.

"You know Hermione. I wish my husband wasn't a Weasley for once. If he wasn't maybe I wouldn't be knocked up now" Cal said as she waddled back into the bedroom. Setting herself down at her spot she grabbed a stack of paper and started skimming through most top paper.

"True…still think you shuolda gotten 'fixed' after Parker was birthed…but no Cal never listens to Dr. Wood" Hermione said mocking annoyance. She smiled at Cal and stuck her tongue out before going back to updating her expenses spreadsheet.

----------------------------------------------

5pm:

Jeff was done with classes already and he was at the library trying to get some of his muggle homework done when he saw Stella emerge from an isle holding an enormous book. Stella flopped in front of her twin and started to read silently and he too went back to his work. Not long after their silent study time was interrupted by a popping sound and a thud on the table.

Jeff looked up to see Tiffy the elf cross legged sitting on the pile of books in the middle of table poking Stella every so often.

"Yes Tiffy?" Jeff asked the elf who swiveled around just in time to avoid Stella's finger. But Stella still got to poke Tiffy on the cheek while the elf started to giggle.

"Young Master and Young Mistress should owl their mother hello. Mistress has been in bed arrest since she got out of St. Mungos. She's becoming bothersome when Tiffy tries to fix Mistress' and Master's bedroom." Tiffy said thoughtfully as she peered in to see what Stella was reading.

"Mama has been…what?" Stella asked the elf.

"Mistress got sick after apparating. Baby is still okay Young Mistress. Young Mistress Parker is arriving tonight at 6pm…." Tiffy trailed off mumbling something about Cal.

Stella sighed and closed her book shut just in time for Mike to come walking into the library. Tiffy focused her eyes on Mike and glared. When he sat down and gave Stella a peck on the cheek he found himself on the chair beside Jeff whilst Tiffy sat on the chair he chose originally. He watched as the old nanny elf glare at him and it crept the fuck out of him.

"Tiffy n'aime pas Mike. Stella devrait faire attention du monster"(1) Tiffy said indignantly towards Mike who was trying to translate what she had said towards Stella whose face was twitching into a smile.

"Did that thing just call me a monster?" Mike asked Jeff who broke into laughter.

"Je sais le manipuler, ne m'inquiète pas"(2) Stella said at the elf as she patted it's head appreciatively. Tiffy looked haughtily at Mike before smiling Stella and Jeff. It then stood up and said its farewells. Tiffy did a bow and disappeared with a pop.

-------------------------------------------------------

6pm.

Percy along with Parker walked briskly towards the castle. He had apparated along with his youngest to the nearest point of apparition. Parker looked like she won the lottery after her audition. As they got there Parker snuggled closer to her father as the heating charm on her coat was fading already.

They arrived at the entrance and an elf appeared right away taking Parker's stuff to her room. Parker was already wearing her school uniform as her father told her she wouldn't have time to change if they got there late. Indeed they were a bit late.

Walking into the great hall they found that McGonagall was saying her last speech before the other schools arrived. Parker squeaked when the whole hall turned their heads to look at her and her father.

McGonagall smiled and nodded at the two and proceeded with her speech of "good behavior". Percy walked Parker towards the Ravenclaw table but found that his youngest opted to sit at Gryffindor table with her siblings.

Parker watched as the girls who hated her stared at her for a bit. Her attention however was diverted when he heard muffled sounds coming from somewhere. She looked down and saw her cousins Sirius and James silently teasing Wyatt. She waved at them and smiled at Wyatt and turned to listen to what ever the headmistress was saying. She didn't see how James looked at Wyatt and whispered something that made the 12 year old boy blush immensely that he could've been seen a mile away.

"…and so in a few minutes the other schools will arrive and I expect all of you to be polite!" McGonagall said finally. She sat back down and greeted Percy who just sat down beside Oliver who was nearly asleep.

"Sorry we're late. My wife couldn't let go of Parker for 20 minutes…" Percy chuckled. McGonagall just stifled a laugh and said that it was okay.

Exactly at 6:30, the doors to the great hall opened and the first of the 5 schools walked in. Durmstrang headed by their coaches Krum and an old man walked in. they were greeted by McGonagall and the whole hoard sat down with the slytherins. A few minutes after the Asia Institute of Sorcery arrived.

They were something that came out of an anime. The boys were wearing uniforms that were in deepest wine color. The girls how ever had a white French cut dress shirt and a red tie whilst instead of pants, they wore knee length skirt of the same color.

After which they were introduced the student body walked down the middle isle and Sirius Lupin's jaw dropped when one of the girls passed by him and winked at him. "She isn't Asian" he said to Sirius Potter who nodded as they looked at the girl who was clearly half something else. A.I.S students settled themselves with the Hufflepuffs.

The next school was Beaubaxton and they looked the same. Every boy was gawking at the girls. (Cuz u know according to the book, Beaubaxton is Co-ed). The whole lot had sat with the Ravenclaws except for one brunette girl who had sat in-between James and Jeff.

"Honestly Elena. Do you have to have random guys tripping over just cuz you're around?" Stella asked as a Slytherin boy toppled over when Elena winked at him.

"What can I say Estelle, they like me…" Elena said. She then stuck her tongue at her cousin.

The next to be introduced wasLatin Collegiate of Magic. They were as well co-ed. The boys wore a dark green formal Jacket over their crisp white dress shirts. Their pants were grey and their ties were solid dark green ones with their school crest in the middle. The girls wore pleated grey skirts, a tucked in dress shirt and a female version of the dark green jacket. Instead of a tie, they had a thick ribbon of the same color of their ties while a crest held the bow.

They had opted to seat at Gryffindor table. There were still many seats left as McGonagall flicked her wand and extended each house table. The last school was the Salem Witches Academy. Once they entered everyone went silent. Unlike the other schools the SWA had floor length cloaks that had hoods that covered their faces. They were indistinguishable; no one knew whether they were girls, boys or co-ed.

"Bet you they aren't the lookers" Sirius Potter said towards his brother. They eyed the fine black mesh covering most of the students face and in snap of the SWA's headmistress' fingers the cloaks dissolved into thin air and re appeared in each of the student's hands properly folded. Sirius Potter nearly fell of his seat when he saw what was underneath all the cloaks.

SWA, an all girl school, had the shortest skirt yet and Hogwarts was the shortest between the first 4 schools. Their skirts were at least 3 inches above their knees; they were of a solid black material. The girls all wore knee high socks and their shoes were all Mary Janes. Their school top was of a simple bell sleeved style dress shirt that was made out of black silk tucked into their skirts while their ties was of a silvery silk material that had the crest on it.

Once the initial shock of the shortness of the skirt wore off, the guys saw that SWA was a school that was highly diverse culturally. Sirius watched as the girls dispersed sitting at the free seats. They were the only school that didn't sit together as a collective. Potter watched one of the girls. She had a pretty face, long dark hair and a very pretty smile as she had showed him just then. He felt himself blush as he watched her sit at the end of Ravenclaw table and mentally kicked himself for sitting at Gryffindor table that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------

April 6th

Sirius Potter seriously had a thing for that girl from SWA. He kept on seeing her pass by, laugh about, go to classes for 4 days and this was unsettling. When he found that she was talking to Stella earlier his heart almost jumped.

James was standing at a covered walk way over seeing the school grounds. He was standing there with his younger brother who was watching the SWA team do their drills early that morning.

"You okay there Siri?" James asked his brother who snapped out of a trance. James did a double take and saw who Sirius was looking at and it turned out to be SWA's chaser.

"Looking at Nicola…hmm" James suggestively as he waved at the girl who waved back happily.

"Her name is Nicola? I mean …What are you talking about?" coughed Sirius nervously as the SWA team passed them by jogging in their tight sweats. Sirius thought the girls and their coach were crazy to go running about just wearing a long sleeved top, tight at that, and those pants that hug the bottom a little to well.

"Siri has a crushy!" James shouted as he gave Sirius a good whack on the back. Sirius coughed out loudly as he tried to get his elder brother off but that didn't work. James started to ruin Sirius' red hair. Out of all of Harry and Ginny's children, Sirius was the only one that got the red hair though it wasn't as red as his mother, it was still very red.

"Stop it James!...STOOOPPPPP"

"I'm going to tell Dad and Mum! Our little Siri is all grown up" James said sniffling as he fawned over his blushing brother. "I'll ask her if she likes guys with red hair and green eyes. Maybe she does…you never know!"

"Shut up!...You are mean" Sirius said angrily as he tried to charm his hair better. James then commented that he sounded much like their elder sister Gillian. He had to hand it to Sirius though, Nicole didn't look half that bad.

----------------------------------------------------

Inside the castle Stella was trying to finish her essay whilst trying to block out Elena's chattering with Parker. She looked at her cousin and gave her a good glare before returning to her last assignment.

"Chill Estelle, you have two hours till the…" Elena and Parker said but stopped mid way as they saw Stella groan and rumple another piece of parchment.

"She's trying to do her Transfiguration essay" Mike said as he sat down on the other side of Stella. Elena watched in interest as how Mike somehow got Stella to suddenly relax by just rubbing her back.

"So have you two _done it_?" Elena asked seriously as Stella turned beet red and Parker scream out "Oh my god my ears!". Elena smirked satisfied as Stella stuttered out "Sh-Sh-Shut up….and no…."

-----------------------------------------------

Jeff and Maggie were in Pitch B getting some alone time. Elena seemed to have plagued them lately. He watched Maggie as she stared out at the pitch.

"anything wrong?" He asked her as he placed a peck on her cold cheek.

"Nothing big. Just worried. What if one of us gets called to play on the team later…I mean….it'd be…" Maggie started but stopped. She looked at Jeff and just smiled. "Its just butterflies I guess"

"No worry….lets hope everything goes well" Jeff concluded.

------------------------------------------

Oliver sat in his office watching the couple closely. He was happy that Maggie was happy, but this whole dating thing made him feel like Maggie was slipping away too fast.

"Don't worry…she wont leave you yet" Percy said as he entered the office. He peered into the window and watched his son give Maggie a peck on forehead. His heart squeezed tightly at the sight. Somehow he feared his eldest son was going to slip away soon as well.

"Don't worry he wont leave you yet" Oliver said mockingly. Percy snorted and sat down in Mordecai's chair.

"Ready for later Oliver?" Percy asked. Oliver nodded silently and Percy knew this was Oliver's quiet time before the game.

The First game of the Tournament:

Stella sat nervously in the girls locker room. She was trying to zone out and arrange her thoughts before going into the pitch. Closing her eyes she prayed that her team would be well during the game. She didn't want any of them, reserve or official, to get hurt in anyway.

Opening her eyes slowly she found that she was facing a paper with Maggie holding it.

"That's the schedule for the tournament…we still have the house cup coming next weekend against Flint….dont forget about that" Maggie reminded Stella who took the paper.

(List for my own purposes but u know…you can read it :) )

April:

6th: Hogwarts vs L.C.M, 7th: Beaubaxton vs. S.W.A, 8th: Durmstrang vs. A.I.S

-13th Finals House Cup Quidditch

-14th: evening, Opening Ball.

22nd: Beaubaxton vs L.C.O, 23rd: Hogwarts vs. A.I.S, 24th: Durmstrang vs. S.W.A

May:

4th: Durmstrang vs. Hogwarts, 5th: S.W.A vs. L.C.M, 6th: Beaubaxton vs. A.I.S

18th: S.W.A vs. Hogwarts, 9th: Durmstrang vs. Beaubaxton, 20th: L.C.M vs. A.I.S

June:

1st: A.I.S vs. S.W.A, 2nd: Durmstrang vs. Latin, 3rd: Hogwarts vs. Beaubaxton.

------------------------------------

Stella rubbed her forehead this was going to be a long spring term.

Out in the pitch everyone were all in the stands. It looked like everyone fitted in the pitch much to the two Sirius' dismay. S.W.A and A.I.S. students were scattered in the Ravenclaw stands and this made both of the 15 year old feel shy.

"Hey look behind you" Parker said descreetly to both of the boys who looked back slowly and blushed.

"Aww..thats so cute..you two look like twins now!" Wyatt continued as Sirius Lupin's hair changed into this fiery Weasley red. "Is that..no it can't be!" Parker exclaimed as she waved like a maniac to their girl from S.W.A. Potter looked back to see Nicola actually walking away from her friends to greet Parker.

"Nicola!" Parker screamed as the S.W.A girl bent down to give Parker a tight hug.

"How is my little cousin?" Nicola said giddily as Parker tried to get Nicole' hands off of her hair.

"Fine…as usual…didn't think you'd get into the team…hows great uncle Reggie?" Parker said. Potter stood there and mentally kicked himself. Nicola looked like his Aunt Cal very much so. He zoned out for a bit before a snapping sound drew him out of his daydream of well…Nicole.

"Sorry bout my cousin Nick…Siri?"

"Oh..yes..H-Hi" Sirius said towards Nicola who nodded at him.

"Nick, this is Sirius Potter my paternal cousin…Siri this is my 2nd cousin Nicola Silverio" Parker said as she introduced the two. Sirius offered his hand to the girl and smiled at her. She smiled back and Sirius could only admire her pretty face. She then excused herself as she was being beckoned back to her seat.

Parker smiled evilly as Sirius turned to face the pitch but was looking at his hand.

"Have a little crushy Siri?" she taunted that made Sirius blush even more. "She likes cats, rabbits and birds that can talk. She's 15, turning 16 in a month. Born and raised in Canada. Half oriental, half Spanish-"

"W-Why are you telling me this!" Sirius screamed at Parker as the crowd started to cheer louder due to the fact that the official M.C off the tournament just sat down and started the introductions of the coaches and the schools.

"Cuz….you know you liiiikkkkeeerr her" Parker said finally. "Anyways! She's single. With out a date I think too….so hey….I suggest go for it. She has a thing for red heads…."

Parker dropped the subject and looked ahead to wolf whistle along with Francesca when Hogwarts was called out.

-----------------------------------

"And HOOOGGWAAARTTS! Headed by their Coaches, Oliver Wood, formerly of the English team and Mordecai Brown, formerly from the Irish team. Show them your magic Hogwarts team!"

---------------------------------------------

Stella mounted her broom and nodded at the 14 people behind her. "Stay alive people.." she said before flying out. Eva Weston nodded and followed suit, not long after the whole team, was doing a lap around the pitch. After one round the reserves went down to their team dock.

--------------------------------

Percy sat at the top box clapping is hands as Hogwarts passed by them. "Reminds me of Callie does she?...the haughty self assured smile" a female voice said beside him. He looked to his side to see his mother-in-law standing there looking so…well…Madam Catalan!.

"Didn't think you'd come Jullietta" Percy laughed as he gave the older woman a good hug.

"I wouldn't miss it….." Jullietta said as she flicked her wand and an old fashion opera binocular appeared in her hands. She looked around the crowd and found the people she was looking for. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Parker cheering on and as Nicola clapped cheering on Stella and Jeff. She was always fond of her brother in law's spawns, they were a spunky bunch.

------------------------------------------

Stella flew to the middle of the pitch to shake hands with L.C.M's captain. The referee then flipped a coin and asked them what side they choose. Stella let the L.C.M pick what side he wanted to choose. L.C.M got the ball first.

"May the best team win…good luck Estella" the captain said.

"Good luck Junior" Stella haughtily said towards the L.C.M captain who frowned at her. It was Gerard Castel's 16 year old son who was also named Gerard Castel. (Remember him? The dude who Cal was arranged to marry at some point?)

----------------------------------------

"And Latin is in possession. Castel passes to Verde….Verde tries his offense but Potter smashes him to the side..OUCH. Play nicely Potter! Weston is in possession, she wheezes by Castel she shoots..no she doesn't! She passes to Weasley…Weasley passes to Chang. Chang shoots…Escalante blocks the shot. Escalante passes the ball back to Verde…."

Everyone watched as the ball changed hands so many times before one team got it into a goal. The L.C.M Spectators hooted as Castel got a quaffle in. Stella watched as Castel blew a flying towards her which she dodged angrily.

"That bastard!" Mike shouted from the team dock. Castel gave him a smirked and a wiggle of the eyebrow before flying away. Jeff stifled a laugh and told him to sit down.

"Take it as a compliment. Your girlfriend is desirable. _That didn't come out right_" Jeff said who started gagging. Maggie stifled a laugh and patted Jeff's head. Mike breathed in and flashed the bird towards Castel when the Latin boy looked over at the Hogwarts' team dock.

"Better not do anything stupid" Mike mumbled as he watched the game continue on. 40 minutes later the score tally was 50 to 40, with Latin having the upper hand. It was at this point that Oliver sat there nervously. Eva's book got hit earlier by a bludger and she wasn't performing as well as she would've if her broom wasn't hit. It was then Hogwarts got a shot in that Oliver took time out.

He asked Eva is she was okay, "Sustained some ligament injuries" Coach brown said as he examined Eva's arm. "Flint you're on….Eva…don't take it the wrong way. I want you intact for the game in durmstrang…"

"I understand coach….get them good Mike…" Eva said smiling at mike who looked like he just won the lottery.

"Hear me good Flint, I am the captain of this team and you will listent to me understand?" Stella said firmly towards Mike who was chuckling. "Yes Princess". Fair is fair and according to the drafted rules, if one school changes players due to injury the other school is allowed to change and that was that L.C.M. did. They changed their seeker who got hit by James' bludger earlier.

As the team flew up Stella said to her seeker. "Don't catch the snitch till we're well over 80….don't let them get it either…be devious in a good way." The seeker nodded and headed for his starting spot.

30 minutes later. Flint was neck to neck with Castel trying to lodge the quaffle out of Castel's arms. "You must be bad in bed…how bout just giving me your girlfriend as a gift?" Castel taunted Mike who failed at dislodging the quaffle again. Junior was good alright.

"How about you go fuck yourself Junior" Flint spat as he finally got the quaffle not forgetting to elbow Castel on the chin as he did so. He watched as Stella caught it underneath and zoomed away to score their 9th goal. Mike just smirked at Castel before flying away to help their seeker to fend off all of the incoming attacks.

A few minutes later everyone was holding their breaths as Sirius Lupin and the L.C.M seeker were racing upwards to catch the snitch. James in particular he was waiting for Howards' bludger to come his way and when it did he hit it so that it would cross the L.C.M's path but not hit him. It worked and Sirius Lupin caught the snitch.

Hogwarts 240 vs 80 Latin Collegiate of Magic.

----------------------------------------------------

AN:

_Tiffy does not like Mike. Stella should be careful of the fiend._

_I know how to handle him, dont worry_

HOW WAS IT? LONG EH? LOOONGG?

Yes its errr 5400+ words. **yay**


	21. Chapter 21

AN:

losta things to do. sorry for not updating sooner.

chapter 22 should be up in abit.

a bit of change of plot, i mixed it up. so this chappy deals with the ball first.

-thanks from updating ebbe04

-

Chapter 21:

April 12th Thursday,

People were a buzz about the first round of games. That passing Saturday Beaubaxton went head to head with S.W.A and the French team won. S.W.A didn't get disheartened though, they did only loose by 50 points as Beaubaxton got a total of 210 whilst S.W.A already had already 16 goals in before Beaubaxton even got the snitch.

Elena sat quietly during lunch that day as she glared at her 2nd cousin who was having a conversation with the ever so blushing Sirius Potter at the Ravenclaw table.

"Can't believe she got more goals than I did…hrmf..she wasn't that good the last time we saw each other!" Elena huffed annoyingly. Jeff just laughed and said that the last time they all saw each other was before the Hogwarts/Beaubaxton/SWA years. Of course Jeff was only 10, Elena was 7 and Nicola was only 6 at that time.

"Lighten up Ellie, here have some more potatoes" Jeff said as he placed a helping of scalloped potatoes into the girl's plate. "At least _I _have a date already" Elena said after she looked back at her food filled plate.

That afternoon the players were all assembled in the great hall for a special meeting about the ball that Saturday. Obviously Stella and Mike were butting heads about something Mike said about Friday's House Cup finals between Gryffindor and Slytherin. James just sat out of it and so did the rest of the Hogwarts team.

"Ahem Miss Weasley and Mister Flint!" said Professor Lacrue warningly. He watched as the couple's argument die down a few seconds later. "As much as we'd like to see who could kill who before tomorrow's House Cup finals…I rather have both of you in one piece!"

Stella opened her mouth to say something by Jeff silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand whilst Mike just started to laugh. Once Stella got Jeff of off her she said "You're on the sofa tonight honey" which basically meant war until Mike pleads for her forgiveness.

"I told you they've done it" Elena snickered towards James who started to laugh shaking his head.

Lacrue along with the other teachers that went with their schools then started to explain that the players had to have dates for the ball. 98 of the players already had dates while the other 2 were asked to find dates with in two days. Elena and Stella started to snicker in which Nicola darted glares at them. Even Nicola's friends were snickering.

"Well Obviously some of you don't have dates...please raise your hands those who doesn't have dates yet" Professor Kazan of SWA said. About 4 hands shot up and 3 of them were girls. Nicole's hand had to be forced up by her team mates.

"Well then get crackin…no dates no opening waltz" Professor Kazan said. The 3 girls and one boy groaned as they were dismissed. Nicola stayed behind to talk to the teachers. Stella and the rest were hushed out by Lacrue. But that didn't stop Stella, Jeff, James and Elena along with the SWA team members to press their ears to the door.

"Miss Silverio…every school athlete has to have a date!" said the teacher firmly. Stella started to giggled when she heard Nicola go incoherent. "Y-you've got to be kidding me!"

"No kidding Nick. No date, no opening waltz. It's what they drafted and we must uphold to the rules!"

"This is ridiculous!" Nicola said as she stalked out of the great hall. She opened the door and heard a bunch of groans from the outside. She pushed harder and heard Elena squeak.

"Nick, why don't you just get a boy…. Any guy would go out with you" Lyra, the SWA seeker, said.

"2 days. I am not fucking Cinderella here Ly" Nick said in defeat sniffling at the end. Lyra then told Nick to not cry, "Those Durmstrang guys asked you out didn't they?"

"I don't like guys who think my name is for a man" Nicola said and laughter ensued between the SWA girls as they walked away. Nicola waved at her cousins before disappearing to their tent complex just by the forbidden forest.

Elena smirked as she waved at her cousin. "I feel bad now…" She said towards Stella who scoffed "Suddenly _you_ _get a_ heart…..and you _can NOT_ touch my hair this Saturday"

Jeff looked at James who smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about it, we have the right boy for her…I don't think he would mind escorting her….he gawks at her every time she's around" said James before him and Jeff walked away. Stella gave Elena a weird look before it registered in their heads.

"Oh this will be fun" Stella said happily.

-

Friday 13th,

Talking about an omen. Stella thought. Friday the 13th of all days their finals would be on. But they got out there and played. In the end, Mike ended up with a bloody nose and 150 points whilst Stella was unscathed and 60 points more. Oh and the Quidditch Cup.

Stella sat in the Gryffindor locker room trying to cajole Maggie to walk out only her underwear to see if Jeff, who was talking to James in the boy's side, would have a heart attack.

"But I bought you those cute underwear for Christmas so you can strut it out in public!" Stella laughed out. Maggie stuck her tongue out before putting on her normal clothes.

"Never!" Maggie then said before walking out of the locker room leaving Stella sitting there putting on socks on the bench.

A knock then came and Stella told them to come in. Jeff peered in to say that someone wanted to talk to her. She told him she'll be out in a bit. A few minutes later she stepped out into the common locker room and found that the Slytherin Captain had charmed his clothes to Gryffindor colors.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have insulted your leadership back then" Mike said through his forced pout. Stella cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "You aren't getting off that easily Mike. You made a fool out of me by calling me a bad house Captain when I am your School Captain…"

"I didn't mean it like that! I was joking!" Mike pleaded and this was Jeff and Maggie's cue to step into the boy's locker to avoid getting hit by a hex or something. James who was half way into his pants jumped behind a locker door cursing out loud.

"I'm sorry…I think you are a good captain…I really do!...I'm sorry Stella!" Mike pleaded again.

Stella walked up to the 6 feet tall boy and said "Well then….If you really are…then maybe you are…you owe me a bag of chocolate" Mike's face twitched into a smile and nodded.

Evening….

Dinner time, James and Jeff sat on each side of Nicola at the Ravenclaw table. Lyra had tried to cheer up her friend since yesterday and yet everything the team has done hadn't worked yet. Well, they actually shoved Sirius Potter to talk to Nicola and that seemed to have lightened her spirits a bit.

"We have a proposition Nick" Jeff said as he picked on Nicola's taters. "A very good one you'd like to know about" James finished. Nicole looked at them dully before looking back at her food. It would be embarrassing if she went alone, she knew that, but she didn't want some guy staring at her blankly the whole night.

"We have an escort in mind for you" James said. Just then Sirius Lupin passed by whilst talking animatedly with that girl from A.I.S he was checking out when the schools arrived a week ago. Sirius Potter trailed at the back scratching his head and looked towards Jeff who waved at him.

"Really now…Thanks Jeff, James…but I think I'll just go alone" Nicola said as she watched Sirius P. sit down the table beside a blonde girl. She shook her head and sighed.

"Nick, you know as much as I do that if you go alone, Elena will never let it go. Do you want to live the remainder of your life having Ellie badger you about this?" Jeff asked his cousin. Nicola shook her head and looked at Sarah, the keeper, sitting across her. The blonde keeper shook her head in agreement with Jeff and James.

"Make sure you're there tomorrow by 6pm. Ready to waltz because the boy we have in mind can dance well" James said. Nicola looked at James and then Jeff and surrendered. At least she'd get Elena off of her back.

Saturday April 14th:

The afternoon was quite interesting as there were no 4th year and older girls out. The guys randomly asked "Where'd they all go?". As a matter of the fact, most of them were trying to prepare for the 6:30 pm ball though Stella was in the room of requirement reading silently as Parker practiced ballet. It doesn't take that long to get ready. Well for Stella that is.

6:00pm.

James, Jeff, Mike and a subdued Sirius Potter were standing in the Entrance Hall. James had cajoled Sirius, more like convince that Nicole wouldn't say 'yuck' at him, to escort the dateless Nicola Silverio. Jeff even told their Coaches that Nicola was indeed doing the opening of the ball with the rest of the teams.

"What if she's like.." Sirius said nervously. He suddenly wished that he hadn't agreed to James' schemes. James whacked him at the back and told him to fix his hair, "or else I will".

Sirius scowled and took out a comb and started to comb his straight red hair properly. If only Sirius Lupin hadn't gotten a damn date he wouldn't be doing this at all. Well actually he wanted to ask Nicola but was a bit too shy about that.

"There now you look like a very primped up Potter…chin up…" Mike said towards the 5'10 younger boy. Just then most of the dates arrived including the older three boys'. Sirius looked around and spotted his fellow Sirius flirting with Clarisse Johnston, the girl from A.I.S, who indeed was an American girl living in Hong Kong.. He waved at his friend who waved back and pointed at someone behind himself.

Sirius P. looked back to see Nicola standing there in the middle of the SWA crowd alone. Sirius stood there and watched her usual cool exterior falter for a few moments as he watched the other girls' date meet up with them. James then told his brother to go and meet up with his date. Sirius looked back nervously and started to walk towards Nicola whose face brightened up.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey….where's your date?" Nicola asked Sirius as she looked for the blonde hanging off of him lately. Sirius shook his head and said that he didn't have a date prior to last night. He stood back and admired how she looked. Her dark straight hair was let loose falling gracefully on her back as she wore a simple empire waist dress. Siruis smiled inwardly, she looked like an angel in the pale colored dress.

"Oh, she hasn't arrived then yet huh" she said quite mundanely. Sirius could get a hint of disheartening in her tone.

"Uhm…Actually, you know my brother James?" Sirius said nervously and watched as Nicola looked bewildered. Then she silently said "Oh…" before looking towards James who was pointing at Sirius and giving the thumbs up along with Jeff, Stella, Mike and Maggie.

"Oh…you must be my escort" Nicola said happily. Sirius nodded shyly and offered his arm to her. She took it and smiled warmly towards the blushing Potter beside her. "Well then Sirius…I hear you're a very good dancer" Nicola started and this somehow got the awkwardness between them clear up as Sirius started to relax around her.

Hours later, everyone was eating their desserts happily and waiting for the dance floor to open. Elena and Stella wanted to see who could dance tango better while Maggie and Jeff were just all too happy to sit around and talk. Jeff had his arm around Maggie's bare shoulders and rubbing her neck every so often as Maggie had been complaining about her neck lately.

James, with his girlfriend, were teasing Sirius P. who was waiting for Nicola to come back from the washroom. James was also looking to his side every so often watching his cousin, Francesca, at her nearby table. He didn't like how Francesca's date was whispering things to her ear making the blonde Weasley look very awkward, almost infuriated at that.

Oliver sat at the head table jabbing his dessert as he watched Maggie lean in to kiss Jeff on the lips. Percy moved nearer and said "Now, now…play nice". Oliver looked at him and pointed at how Mike had his hand on Stella's shoulder quite protectively. Percy watched as Stella lean on Mike's neck and giggle when Mike said something Percy could only imagine what but he didn't want to go there.

"I feel old" Percy groaned as he tried not to look at Stella or Jeff. He did promise his pregnant wife that he wouldn't kill Mike Flint. "We all feel old" McGonagall said as she stood up from her seat. She then opened the dance floor to dancing and everyone got up to dance.

Harry sat with the rest of the professors at the head table and watched as his youngest dance with his date. Harry shook his head, things had suddenly turned around. There he was, Sirius, the first red head male Potter and he was dancing with a dark haired girl. Harry to admit, Nicola didn't look half that bad. She looked basically like his sister-in-law Callista though she had touches of Asian in her features.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked as she got to her seat. Harry had invited his wife to the ball. "That my darling is Nicola Silverio from the SWA…lovely couple aren't they?" Harry said as she watched Ginny drink her wine.

"One thing is for sure. Siri is one backward Potter male…then again _he is_ a red head" Ginny said. Harry snorted out that it was _her_ fault he was a red head.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter…you asked me to marry you did you not?" Ginny said indignantly. Harry mocked pouting and said that he wouldn't change how things were, even if he had a chance to. Ginny's face suddenly twitched into a smile.

AN:

Again for my own use and if you want to find out how they all look like:

Sirius Potter: 15, straight red hair, pale green eyes. 5'9-1/2

Sirius Lupin: 15, ever changing hair color, Grey eyes. 5'9.

SWA: ( I know much cuz I borrowed from friend)

Seeker:

Lyra Aguilar- 15, Portuguese-Chinese, long dark curly hair, brown eyes. 5'0

Keeper:

Sarah Steves- 15, Irish decent, blonde straight shoulder length hair, green eyes. 5'7

Chasers:

Nicola Silverio- 15 (turning 16), Spanish-Asian, long straight dark hair, dark eyes. 5'5

Lucy A. Cobs- 16, Asian, wavy dark hair, hazel eyes. 4'10. (Captain)

Margaret Bucchan- 17, Scottish-Latin, amber eyes. Long brown hair. 5'3.

Beaters:

Shirley Young- 16, British-Asian, short dark hair, Hazel eyes. 5'6

Anne Mares- 17, French Canadian, ash blonde shoulder length hair. Blue-green eyes. 5'8.

L.C.M

Gerard Castel Jr.- 17, tanned, dark hair, brown eyes. 5'11 (captain)

A.I.S:

Clarrise Johnston: just turned 16. American from Massachusetts…lived in Hong Kong since she was 9 parents work there. 5'5. Brunette. blue eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**_AN:_**

I'm soooo sorry i havent updated. I had writers block and here I am back with a chatper. I also had alot of schoolwork. ew. I have 2 more essays and i think a huge Arch Lab in the next week. ew...

So I sped up the timeline

**_

* * *

_**

_**"Inter-School Quidditch Tournament, is child play? NOT!"**_

_The inter-school Quiddtich tournament at firest did not get attention from the press. Recently as I were sent to do a peice on the whole event, i had thought that I was going to watch a bunch of teenagers hit each other aimlessly with bludgers as a sort of fun thing to do. Well I was wrong. Upon arriving at the host school, Hogwarts, I was greeted by no other than the headmisterss Professor McGonagal. next thing I know it I was in the great hall talking it up with each of the players from the five different teams. They are still a bunch of teenagers, the youngest player being only 11 actually, but what I saw in the great hall was far from different from what was happening on the feild._

_April the 22nd._

_The top box was filled with old geezers, my uncles included, who were watching helplessly as Hogwarts went head to head against the A.I.S. In the second round A.I.S was up by 50 points in which the Hogwarts captain, Stella Weasley, had decided to take chances and switched seekers with the reserve because the front liner got hit by a bludger by AIS. AIS is a very talented team though not enough to when it came to their seeker. it was a head to head match that could rival Krum's Wronksy Feint. Both seekers went down head first but only one triumphed as hogwarts earned a goood 60 points over AIS_

_Later that week it was two giants going against each other. Durmstang VS the vicious SWA, in which SWA got out of it a whole 120 points higher. SWA is the only North American team who joined in the tournament. Led by a 17 year old Lucy A. Cobs who couldnt even reach a height of five feet. As they say small but terrible. A day later it was Beaubaxton vs L.C.M. Beauxbaton got run over by LCM by at least 30 points. Beaubaxton played hard alright! _

_Month of May _

_As May creeped up, so did the second half of the tournament. By then leading the charts were Durmstrang, Hogwarts and most suprisingly SWA. The game on the fourth decided the out comes as Durmstrang and Hogwarts ended with a tie of 150 each having Durmstrang catching the snitch. We now wonder what is going on in Durmstrang's coach's head. Mr. Krum wouldnt tell us anything. He seemed rather annoyed as Hogwart's coach, Englands very own Oliver Wood, gloated after the game for his teams 15 goal score with in a span of an hour._

_The day after SWA went head to head against LCM who only won abuot 10 points over SWA. SWA has been playing consistent and even if they hadnt caught the snitch that many times they seem to make for it with their excellent chasers. We asked the coach earlier about the seeker and she had said that their seeker had been using a replacement broom as her broom was destroyed during one of their long practices. We are glad to hear that Lyra has her broom back and said "you will eat my dust" to LCM's seeker after the game when the two decided to play chicken._

_On the 6th, a dreary day and yet another round for the week. Beauxbaton vs. AIS. Beauxbaton won at least 60 points putting them on a 4th place in the over all chart._

Armand sat silently at his editor's office as he watched the mangy old man read through what he had written. he already had to cut off at lest 50 percent of the content and was dreading his editor's request for more cuts. Slowly the editor put down the parchment infront of him and smiled.

"I want you to go back and finish the whole season" the old man said as he flashed Armand his yellowing teeth in a devious smile. Armand sat there thinking as to why his editor was now so interested in the Tournament.

"What about my scheduled interview with the Ha..." Armand said but he never finished his sented as his editor cut him off and told him it was covered and that he shuold go back to hogwarts and watching more of the games. Armand gave up and stood up. Before he walked out he had turned his head and asked his editor, 'Is there something happening I dont know sir?"

"you are the reporter arent you? why dont you go find out. It'll be good practice for you" the editor chuckled before shooing him out of the office. Armand stood in his cubicle scratching his head. "What the hell is that old man after-"

"Manndy" a woman's voice said that cut his train of though. he looked at the entrance and saw his 4 housemates. Frowning he gave a good glare at his female cousin, Gillian.

"What do you want guys" Armand said annoyingly. It was his own brother that answered.

"We're all going somewhere" Reggie said as he waved at a female journalist passing by.

"Where?" Armand asked and it was Paul who told him to just shut up and bring his stuff. Armand protested but having five people force him out of the building, he couldn't do anything.

---

It was a sunny day of the 18th of May and most people wouldve been studying for their upcoming exams if it werent for the face off between SWA and Hogwarts. In the great hall the teams were sitting in one table and chatting along as if they didnt have an eminent match later that day. It wasnt that surprising though, SWA was a very friendly school and they didnt let the politics of the pitch get in the way of their friendships with the other's teams.

At the very end of the table the seeker Lyra was talking it up with the seekers of LCM and AIS. Not too far from her was Stella and Mike teasing how Sirius Potter got whipped by Nicola Silverio, when they werent even going out yet. Nicola just watched at how Sirius was seriously turning as red as his hair. Down a few seats Maggie with Patrick were talking to the other reserves before Jeff sat in and the conversation went to the direction of types of brooms from "who are those old peopl at the head table".

When three in the afternoon clicked SWA and Hogwarts stood up as they headed to the pitch for the 4pm game.

-

"What are we doing at Hogwarts..more like what are you four...doing..." Armand exclaimed as he watching the students walked towards Pitch B.

"We are here to watch the game...did you know the harpies are trying to recruit Stella?" Gillian said as she pushed off Paul who was lazily hanging off her and Alec.

"Harpies recruiting Stella? Are the pro teams scouting for.." Armand went silent as the scouts of some teams greeted him. he then thought about his editor's comment earlier. Not long after they found themselves sitting at the guest seats surrounded by many other pro-players who came that day to watch the two giants go against each other. There were also a few reporters on the scene.

"Gillian Potter! Potter! can you comment on the school's games?" asked a french reporter. Gillian smiled modestly and nodded before sitting down and waving her hand to the cousins and brother who decided to all congregate and greet the older Weasley cousins.

20 minutes later the game was on and SWA and Hogwarts had both had 4 gaols each. The game was just starting and bludgers were already hitting stands, the grass and even the damed hoops. Everyone was holding onto to their breathes as SWA made another goal and as Hogwarts had dislodged one of the chasers from her broom. With every second ticking the chaser, Silverio, was falling quite nonchalantly towards the grounds. Gillian's heart even skipped as she heard people gasp and a loud "NICK!" from the Ravenclaw stands, which sounded very much like Sirius Potter when a gush of wind and rumbling occured.

With everyone's eyes on the falling black dot a wind bubbled surrounded the girl and great vines sprouted from the pitch. As if it were a hand, it caught and cradled the wind orb and slowly reatreted to the ground as the chaser calmly waved the wind orb to disappear. The SWA team, their coach's time out, touched down on the pitch and ran towards the clearly shaken chaser.

"And what the hell was that...- Mr. THOMAS!- I mean that was spectacular!" shouted the MC of the game. With out any beat missing the Headmistress of SWA then spoke up and told the team to reroup and there was going to be a 10 minute break for both teams.'

"An Elemental...i wonder who is Air and who is Earth" Alec asked but it was Reggie who had told them that the four elements were a part of the SWA team, naming all of them the reporters sourrounding them silently listened before Reggie looked at them and told them that it was in the team profiles in the most smallest font at the bottom.

10 minutes later the game was on again and Hogwarts got 7 goals in as SWA only got 3. (H:12, SWA:80). It as until and hour later that Hogwarts got a whole 8 goals above when SWA's seeker caught the snitch and SWA won with a score of 210 while hogwarts had 200. Armand watched the game unfold and reasoned that the Silverio girl got shaken up and was not playing to her element.

That placed SWA and Hogwarts 1st and Second of the charts and they just all wanted if the two were goingto see each other in the finals.

-

Sirius rushed down to the pitch after the game and met up with Nicola. She looked like hell even with the props of all the players she was still a bit dazed.

"Nicole...hey Wait up..." Sirius shouted as Nicola stopped on her tracks and looked at Sirius sadly."I was worried that you wouldnt be able to save yourself.."

"Sirius...I...I should stop talking to you for a bit..." Nicola said as she looked at her feet. Sirius heard is cousin prance up behind him but that didnt stop him from grabbing Nicola's arm and pulling her nearer to him.

"Why...I havent been doing anything but being a..."

"For being who you are and honestly I dont think you'd still want to talk to me after all of this...I'm a freak Siri..." Nicola said as she pulled her hand away gently as she used the winds to lift Sirius' grip on her. It was then Jeff spoke up from the back.

"If you're a freak, then all of us Silverio grandkids are freaks...You did what you had to do to save yourself"

Sirius looked at her and smiled. "At least i know you can save me if I fall in that height". This made her smile and then gave the boy infront of her a peck on the cheek before saying her good byes for the day. Sirius just stood there rubbing his cheek as he progressively turned beet red.

"Oh My God!!!!! Ickle Siri has a girlfriend!" shouted James, Followed suit by all of the cousins who thought it would be fun to tackle Sirius to the ground. Stella, Parker, Gillian and Francesca watched as their brothers/cousins tackle the poor 15 year old Sirius. They were stopped by their uncles though as Harry and Percy, along with Oliver, walked into the pitch.

"Oy stop it! the reporters are still lurking" Shouted Oliver made everyone laugh and point at Armand who had Sirius in a headlock.

"I can see it now...prophet's own Armand Weasley wrestling a teenager..." laughed Francesca which made Armand stick his tongue out his little sister.

Harry then told the students to go back tot he castle as he pinched his own daughter's face red. "DAAAAAD...DAAAD!"

"Thats right...I'm still your father...hey look its a reporter" Harry said as she pinched harder and waved a the camera. After the flash he let go of his duagther and asked all of the reporters to leave the school premises which all did in fear of Harry Potter.

"GREEAATT...first puddlemere colors and now my very own father making me look like a child..UGH..Armand I forbid you to make that picture into an article" Gillian demand as she rubbed her cheeks. Armand just sat on the grass laughing.

"10 galleons on SWA" Reggie said which got the whole pot prize gain as the 7 people, Oliver excluded, placed bets on which team they thought were going to see each other in the finals.

AN: There are alot of typos. Sorry. I dont have Word right now my bros just system destructed, ergo no grammar check. Ew. I tried to find most of the problems...most are still there.

-monsterme


	23. Chapter 23

_AN:_

_Sorry for taking so long. had exams to fail, essay to fail. I'm kidding. i hope i did okay this year. tralalal_

two more chapters to go. Thanks for reviwing. thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 23:

_June 1__st_

_A sunny day of nearly summertime, the grounds were full of people. As they all awaited for the last 3 games to start. Tied for first place is none than SWA and Hogwarts. Third place is Durmstrang, next would be LCM, then comes the Beaubaxton and last AIS. It had been heard that AIS is trying its best to give SWA the hardest game of their lives…_

Armand stopped writing as he was approached by Professor McGonagall. He put down his quill and smiled at his old Headmistress.

"There are so much people" She commented as they watched the parents of the players, as the parents who wanted to watch the final games were housed at Hogsmade, chatter and gush over their children. Clearly they were all proud of their children. Armand made a waving action towards his Aunt Cal who was bulging a beach ball with her 7 month pregnancy with the baby David Weasley. She hadn't let go of Stella and Jeff's hands since she got to the great hall. The twins looked very embarrassed that their mid-40s year old mother was pregnant, if not that, she was being too motherly that even Percy had to save Parker from her death grip earlier.

"You children grow up so fast…" McGonagall said as she smiled warmly at Armand. He smiled back and said that she wasn't getting any older. Of course the old woman laughed it up and told him to stop lying.

"Aww Minnie, haven't seen your hair turn gray yet! So you arent old" Armand joked and watched as the old woman smile appreciatively.

"Thanks Bill…Armand! You look like your father sorry" Armand just smiled and watched at McGonagall walk slowly towards AIS's headmaster. His eyes however traveled to two of the SWA players who were standing by the edge of the crowd silently conversing amongst themselves. Nicola and the seeker, Lyra, were standing there confidently but yet he could somehow sense their awkwardness. He was about to stand up and greet them when he saw his cousin Sirius talk to the two.

"Don't you just hate our families?" Lyra commented as she downed her punch. Nicola sniffled and nodded. Both of their families had a trend of never making school appearances. Not even Nicola's brothers were going to the tournament. They said that Nicola had been in enough, and them watching it, that it could last them their whole life.

"I wish at least my elf would come around you know" Nicola said but she was cut off when Sirius placed a peck on her cheek.

"You still have me" he said. Lrya snorted and said "I want my boyfriend here…maybe I'll be kissed before AIS tries to slaughter me" and walked away saying something about more punch. Sirius handed Nicola a fresh glass with more punch in it and stood there looking around before he leant in and whispered. "You aren't my girlfriend yet, contradicting popular belief"

"Yet?" Nicola said as she tried not to laugh. Sirius just nervously scratched his head and smiled awkwardly. She then said, ask her too late then the "Yet" will never come around. Sirius sputtered and watched as the 16 year old girl walked away smiling and waving at him like a cat who got tuna.

At that moment across the room Stella was thinking one thing. "Why isn't my mother letting go of my hand" she silently cursed her father and her twin when her father had called for Jeff not a second ago.

"Are you embarrassed you're with me sweetie?" Cal said too cheerfully. Stella didn't have the heart to say that she embarrassed her mother was holding her hand as if she was a 10 year old in a park.

"Oh there is your boyfriend!" Cal shouted as she waved at Mike who was holding back his laughter. Callista Silverio-Weasley was never that loud in public.

"Good afternoon Prof Weasley" Mike said as he reached the two women. He gave Stella a sympathetic smile.

-----------

The highly awaited AIS game was about to start and Armand sat silently with his sister in the ravenclaw stands. He wanted to see what it feels like to be in the stands with the other students. It should be a wonderful review actually, he thought that at least. His boss had something up his sleeve and he wanted to know what he was exactly suppose to see during these games.

"Armand…" Francesca said as she poked him awake. He had been staring into space the whole time. He blinked a few times and looked at Francesca oddly.

"never mind…the game is on" she said and looked ahead. He looked too and saw the AIS come out of the dock and do laps around the pitch.

An hour after Lyra swished and swooshed up and down, left to right, the AIS beater wanted her dead she swore he did. He had the deadly glint in his eyes, that glint that could might as well mean he was out for her blood. Slowly turning upside down into a full vertical descent she heard the crowd "oohhh" and "ahhh", apparently that move she was doing was dangerous. Well it was, but anything just to not get hit by the bloody bludgers.

Pulling up abruptly, she sent the bludger buried into the pitch. She was satisfied, but there was still another bludger. Or not. The AIS beaters decided to go after Shirlay and Nicola who was starting a power play between themselves.

--------

Gillian decided to sit with Stella today. Her coach had asked her to see if Stella was up to the task of being a harpie. Truth be told, Stella did not even know that she going to get recruited. Gillian pressed her coach to hold off the offer of recruitment till Stella's graduation. She didn't want Stella to get distracted by the news of a possible recruitment.

"I honestly think Nick and that seeker Lyra are the best of the SWA team. I still haven't seen the other's outshine those two." Stella commented as she watched Nicola barrel with the quaffle in her hand as to avoid another incoming bludger. AIS was playing hard alright.

"They beaters are pretty good too. That Anne girl is pretty good. She had her chasers clear for a bit until they started to target the seeker" Gillian said. Zooming past them Lyra, the seeker of SWA had been following the snitch. Right behind her was the AIS seeker who had been shouting in Italian "Take her down now!" to the to other AIS team.

Stella looked up at the score board and held her breath. SWA was at 10 goals in while AIS was only at 5 goals in. If Lrya caught the snitch now it would mean that she had to somehow get the same score with Hogwart's last game against Durmstrang tomorrow.

As if in slow motion, Gillian saw the SWA captain, a chaser, throw the quaffle towards Nicola who was near the AIS goal. But instead of putting it into the goal Nicola passed it to Shirley, the other chaser. She was near to the two seekers and she threw the quaffle right when Lyra passed her by. She distracted the other seeker who panicked and barreled down like a plane shot down. She watched closely waiting for the seeker to plummet but just before he hit the ground a cushion of wind caught him dead in a stop. Shirlay breathed out. She honestly thought they would get her into a foul.

"You alright there?" Nicola asked as she hovered beside Shirlay. She didn't even notice that the snitch was caught already. Shirlay looked at Nicola and nodded. Oh that was close. "Good thinking how'd you call that?"

"Easy, Montilla is as predictable as me when it come to chess….mind you I kicked his ass once before too"

"Oh Nick-o- laaaa, I forget you are technically related to that jerk" Lyra laughed as she hovered passed them holding the snitch in her hand. Nicola made a face and headed down with the others to their loading dock. They were in the finals, and hopefully against Hogwarts.

-------------

_June 4__th_

_Besides the tense air in the castle grounds, everyone is excited for next week's match between the two champions. Both leading the pack by 100 points each, Hogwarts and SWA will go face to face for the coveted Inter-School Quidditch match. In a recent interview with the game heads of all the schools, it had already been suggested that SWA will host the next games. This is, apparently, to bring mor popularity to Quidditch in the US and Canada. _

_In third place is Durmstrang Krum seems to be pleased until Hogwart's Oliver Wood made a comment that got Krum's knickers in a twist. It was not long after that Wood's own wife sent a good ol' howler to him and Krum to stop the childish rivalry these have had since their national team days. _

_In a press op set by the coaches, SWA and Hogwarts sat together for an interview. Both the reserve teams and the official teams were invited and had a say as to how they were excited yet nervous for next week's game. After which the SWA team had to run for their tents as all of them had rolls of parchment to hand in towards their Teachers Advisors. We then asked the Hogwart's team how they felt about SWA. In the most diplomatic way, though I don't know how these kids can put their blood ties aside, Stella Weasley, the Hogwarts captain said that _

"_We are glad that we have an opponent like SWA. I believe that Maria Cobbs has shaped a great team and I wish that my team has been trained well enough to go on head to head with the US and Canada's best, if not greatest, school Quidditch team."_

_We had asked them if they were worried that the SWA team, who is rumored to have the rare four elementals in their team, would cheat. Eva commented, "SWA is a honest team, they play by the rules. Even they have the four elementals with in their team, we are sure they would not cheat using their powers. As far as we've seen, they've only used their powers to save falling people or people who are in trouble like the dude from durmstrang who somehow got tangled on his goal hoops."_

_Jeff Weasley, of the reserve team, then commented that even if Montilla and Silverio were in someway related to him and his twin, they leave pitch politics in the pitch. Later that night we found that the Silverio, Agiular, Steves and Moran having an outside bbq dinner by their tent with some of the Weasley kids and the twin's parents. Nicola Silverio is the second cousin of the younger Weasley twins and a grandniece of the world famous Jullieta Catalan._

_The WWW has hosted a legal pot bet for the last games. People say that the odds of SWA or Hogwarts would win is a toss up. No one really is sure who will win. Even the elder Weasley twins said that "it's hard to predict, normally we'd be biased towards Hogwarts, but we know the SWA and Hogwart's coaches and we know how good both teams are. We wish them both luck and advice them to not kill each other in the process of winning the cup" Fred Weasley said laughingly._

_Tuesday, June 10__th__, the game that rival's the popularity of Ireland vs Bulgaria in 1995, is going to commence on 1pm of the afternoon. Rain or shine, these two teams will play, we wish them all luck._

_-Armand Weasley_

_-------------_

_­_Percy put down the newspaper. He sipped his coffee and laughed inwardly. This whole thing was going to be hard to cover. He was even employed to somehow make the pitch bigger as parents, recruiters, newspapers from all over Europe was going to go see this event. He had been working closely with the Wood and the Head of International relations, to get Pitch A which was normally for the school's use bigger. It took them a week or so to get the pitch bigger and now he was just making sure everything was secured for the audience.

"Papa?" some called. He looked to the side and saw Parker already dressed and ready to go to rehearsals. They had somehow gotten her to take her exams earlier and right into the RBBC program for the summer. Minnie was a bit upset that Parker was leaving, but she arranged it so that Parker will still get the magical education she needed to take her OWLS and NEWst. Minnie had even a distinct feeling that Parker would beat her own mother's record in NEWTs.

"Yes, we shall get going…"

"How are they the twins I mean" Parker asked as she got into the car. She looked up and saw her mother waving from the window. Cal had been advised to stay in bed until the baby settled in better.

"Great…have time to go watch the last game?" Percy asked as he turned out of their street and into the main road. Parker nodded and looked happy. She wanted to go watch the championships.

"I made arrangements already. Your mother cant even go. Your Aunt Hermione wont let her unless we drive up to Scotland. I refuse to drive that long…we'll side apparate how's that?"

"Sure"

Oliver looked at the bigger pitch A. He's stomach twisted nervously. He didn't want anything to happened this time around. Not when his daughter and god children were playing. He stashes his own broom beside him the whole time they were practicing there. He didn't want anything to happen at all. Maybe a nosebleed would do, but nothing else.

AN:

thanks for reading


	24. Chapter 24

AN:

I'm trying to finish up this story. Pardon my typos.

Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 24:

June 10th:

9am:

Waking up to screaming outside, Maggie looked outside her window to find that the SWA had already been awake for awhile. Their coach were running them through the mill and again and she was half expecting it to not see the team out of the tents till its game time. She really did not understand as to why the coach drills them into the game.

Deciding it could be a good time to wake up anyways she headed to the showers and tried to clam down her nerves. Her father decided to put two reserves during the first half of the game, just to reserve the other chasers energy for the half that really mattered. She and the reserve beater put in.

Out in the fields, Lyra and Nicola jogged right beside each other. Each were half a sleep. Maria had been in a foul mood that morning when she found that the team was slacking off. Maria always had a motto of "never celebrate till the fat lady sings" and usually the fat lady she talked about was their math teacher from SWA. She wasn't there that very moment.

"Come on… RUN RUN RUN…..wake yourselves up!" Maria shouted. For a small girl she sure was loud. Anne Buchan was making faces as Maria instructed them. Nick elbowed the other chaser but it was too late. Maria saw and had made the whole team to do 50 pushups. Nicola groaned, but what else did she expect from the Captain who got them as far as the finals.

12noon.

Stella sat at the table nibbling. She had been nibbling since 9am. She didn't believe that eating a full meal before the game was good; she might throw up with her nerves. Elena and Francesca were right beside her possibly braiding their hair. She wanted to walk away but she didn't want to go outside where the reporters were being held back. There was some buzz about recruiters for professional teams present at Hogwarts and she juts wanted not to get asked. What would she say if she was asked and James was not? Or Mike for that matter.

--

With a pop, Percy and Parker landed on Hogsmeade station. They were now to trek up to the castle but they found someone there waiting for them with brooms.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Percy asked as he helped Parker stand up. The little girl was not used to side apparition. Olive smiled and handed both of them brooms each.

"Making it easier for Parker to get to the school. Now we don't want you to over use your feet now do we? Oliver said to Parker who getting on the broom she was handed. Parker smiled and thanked Oliver before asking if she could go on ahead. Percy stopped her before she zoomed away and gave her an ID pass. She thanked her father and went on ahead.

"Now what exactly is the problem Oliver?" Percy asked. Oliver shifted around and then pointed at the pitch A.

"Nothing big Perce, just nervous. You sure you got all fixed? No attempts…no..."

"Oliver…I made sure…These are our children now. What do you think I'll get my children, nieces, nephews into trouble?"

Oliver nodded. Maybe he just was being nervous. After all he had been like this since Cup where his wife almost died, where Cal almost lost the twins, where Percy almost lost his job.

_Everything was going to be okay._

"Everything will be fine…"Percy reassured him.

-

Upon arriving at the great hall, Parker was jumped by a boy taller than her. He looked tanned already at this point of the year and Parker didn't waste time teasing him about it.

"Shut up…I can't believe you left me before exams!" Screamed Wyatt as the reporters were zoning in on the two. Parker looked back to see the reporter's hungry eyes for an opening to the great hall. She took Wyatt's hand and dragged him right into the great hall and closed the door behind them.

"They've been there since 9am, wanting to see the players. You should see Maggie." Wyatt laughed. He noted that Parker looked weirded out being back at Hogwarts. It's only been a week since she left but she already looked like she did not belong at the school.

"Come one. Eat lunch with me…the players have already been called to their docks. An hour to go till the games…" Parker went along with Wyatt and didn't pay attention to the stares she got from her former classmates.

12:45:

Everyone was being led to the stands. Percy sat at the top box with many of the officials and diplomats of other countries. The games apparently had become something being watched by international people.

"Percy ah there you are" said a woman's voice. Percy stopped at his tracks and saw his mother-in-law sitting on

"Julietta…saved a seat for you?" Percy said as he gave his mother in law a good hug. She peered beside him and looked around before asking where her daughter was.

"She's been forced to stay in bed. She's going to watch this from home." Percy said.

He tried not to think about it. He didn't want to remember it. Instinctively he looked for Parker at the lower stands. He found her sitting right beside the other Weasley and Wood kids. It made him feel better to see Parker waving at him while Wyatt grabbed her binoculars.

"She looks like her mum...even acts like her mum…be careful with that one Percy…" Julietta said loftily. She loved Parker, but sometimes Parker made her feel nervous, especially with the whole dancing career thing. But then again, Cal did make a living out of digging ancient people's trash. Percy laughed; he understood why Julietta took good care of Parker. He knew exactly why, he shared her fear for Parker.

Oliver walked into the locker room and bellowed out "Hogwarts" and few seconds later everyone scuttled into the locker room. All were dressed in their uniform though some were still not.

"I want you to play clean. I want you to win." Oliver started.

"Yes sir" everyone chimed in after. Oliver smirked. He then went on for the first line up. One of the other chasers fell really ill so Mike was put to the first string spot after Coach Brown voted him to be to the spot. For the first half of the game the second stringer Keeper was taking the posts, as to reserve the first stringer's energy.

It was a different set up as they were having two periods of games. By the time a school hits 70, a time out would be called out by the referee and the teams would be given a 10 minute break. Quite unorthodox, but both team coaches agreed it was a good idea. If the snitch were found, then game over.

"WEELLLLLCOME to the first ever-" boomed the announcer outside. Oliver turned to his team and started the huddle.

"Who are we?" Oliver shouted.

"Hogwarts!" screamed the team.

"What are we out to do today?" He asked.

"Win!" replied the team. But it was faint and Oliver could feel that the team must've felt nervous going after SWA, since the school had the best line of chasers yet in the whole tournament.

"I didn't hear you!" Oliver bellowed out. He had to remind them, they were the best of the best of Hogwarts. He could see each face smiling brightly. This was a sure sign that they at least knew he believed in them

"WIN!" They all shouted.

"Welcome folks to the first ever Inter-School Quidditch tournament, months ago five other schools came from different corners of the world to participate in this tournament. But only two of those size schools are going to battle it out for the first spot. To be called the best of the best, to be hailed until the next tournament comes around!

Can I hear it from Salem Witches Academy?"

A roar of applause and team chants came from all over the stands as the team, clad in their black, Stalin reminiscent uniforms, and flew out of the visitor's dock to the east of the pitch.

"And hailing from the locale, our very own Hogwarts!"

An even louder roar came about, even from the SWA players who were howling along with the crowd. The west dock opened and spots of black with Hogwarts' crests plastered on their backs came flew out.

In the middle of the pitch hovered the referee. Both captains approached him and shook hands.

"Ladies lets keep this a clean game" commented the referee. Stella and Maria both laughed and agreed to him. "Player on your marks" announced the announcer and everyone steadied into their spots. Stella looked at Maria's team and found herself getting nervous. They needed that snitch right away.

"Okay heads up ladies in one" The referee counted down. Stella's stomach twisted as she readied herself to pounce up to grab the quaffle. "Two", her heels were digging into the back of her broom. "THREE" shouted the referee finally and he threw the ball up so high that both Stella and the SWA captain shot up like arrows right beside each other. In the end SWA was in possession, after fumbling for it.

"Round them up" gestured Stella to her team and went after the Nick who was holding the quaffle at that moment.

Mike, zoomed right past Stella had just gestured for them to go on heavy offense. He read her mind somehow and he was at Nick's heels when the girl turned into a sharp 45 degree turn due east and shot down 10 feet. Mike looked down and tried to turn his broom when he nearly collided with one of SWA"s beaters who were out to get possession of the bludgers.

Inching in his seat, Oliver watched as the Silverio girl zoomed past every single one of his chasers. "Damn" he thought, "that girl can fly". He watched as she sent the ball to her west and into the captain's hands and swiftly into the middle hoop. Hogwarts had a tough game to play alright.

"Holy shit, the make it look easy!" screamed Gillian Potter as she heard the familiar DING of the score board. She watched closely as Stella held onto the quaffle. She looked like she was having an egg with her serious face. Gillian could help but let out a giggle.

DING 10 minutes later, Hogwarts made a goal. It was 1:1.

Another minute later Hogwarts was still in possession but Eva dropped the ball after being hit by a bludger, no one expected that SWA would catch it. As the ball fell fast, Buchan pulled up and stood up on her hell pedals and did a dive down catching the quaffle and pushing back properly. Oliver made a face; he did not know of that trick, he did not know SWA had so many tricks up their sleeves. No wonder they had mediocre games, they were saving it all for the end!

"And Cobbs, is possession, passing it to Silverio, Weasley tried to pry, Weasley fails. Potter sends out a bludger, oooo too late, Silverio takes a mild hit, she passes to Buchan, Buchan looses the ball to Flint, and Flint heads straight. Flint fails. SWA in possession again…" the announcer said non stop like it were a horse race.

DING Hogwarts scores again. 2:1

Minutes later, Flint nearly falls from his broom when something really fast brushed past him grabbing the quaffle. He looked bewildered as he saw a black dot zoom away with the quaffle in hand.

DING SWA makes a goal. 2:2. Minutes later, SWA made another goal putting them up to 2:3.

This was when both seekers started to zoom around. Turned out to be a dud, but as everyone were watching the rat race between the two seekers, SWA made another goal much to Stella's dismay. They were far too reckless and fast on their moves.

DING 2:4.

It had been 30 minutes already since the games started and not long after Hogwarts made another goal making them 3:4.

This was when a collision happened and Buchan and a Hogwarts beater fell to the ground with bleeding noses. The time out was called.

Anne Buchan cried as she pressed her nose with ice their Keeper, Sarah, had conjured up. Their coach laughed and said that it was al in the game. The Hogwarts beater was dizzy and couldn't stand so it was Oliver's decision to put their second stringer in. Patrick Weasley, who had been manning the posts were retired and Jamie Pucey was put back up to his posts. Aside from exchanging Buchan with a second stringer, the coach did not change anyone else.

10 minutes after the timeout, Hogwarts and SWA were up to their necks again. With 5:5. This when the seekers suddenly shot out of the pitch, but the game must go on. While the seekers were both out SWA scored two more goals as Hogwarts scored one.

It was about 15 minutes later that the seekers came back both looking windswept, zooming around the stands after the elusive golden snitch. The chasers how ever all were just paying attention to their ball and their scores were 6:10, this was when Lupin, the seeker, swiveled left and lurched forward. He needed that snitch. His hands were being pushed away by Lyra, the other seeker but to no avail neither one could get the snitch.

2:15pm the game was still on, with the scores of 8:14. Oliver thought, SWA must be trying to make a big enough dent to win at least by points. Stella looked like she needed water but she had that determined face to slaughter SWA.

2:25pm Stella thought to herself, where the hell do those SWA girls get their energy. The sore was 9:14.

The golden snitch appeared again and alas, someone did catch it.

AN:

Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25: The end

AN:

I am never ever going to write second generation sequels ever again!

LOL.

nah, thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I have another story go on right now, another Oliver Hermione.

* * *

The Ending:

Stella sat at her sofa crunching popcorn quietly while her fiancée crunched louder. It had been six years since they started dating.

"Honestly Mike, close your mouth" she grumbled as she pressed the volume button violently. She was waiting for Q True story program to come on.

"What? Sorry I can't hear you" teased Mike but soon regretted it as he felt a sharp jab of Stella's elbow on his ribs. They stared at each other for a bit until a pop broke his amused stare and her annoyed glare.

Looking to the other sofa, the oddest color in the neutral dominant colored room, Parker flopped down with a bag of pop corn. Stella mused herself as Parker, who had been living in Russia for the past two years, had gone back to England for a few months to heal her injured leg. She could understand as to why her little sister chose to hide at her apartment.

With David, they youngest brother, away in camp nothing was buffering their parent's incessant nagging about Parker's love life, it seems that Percy and Cal had taken up the hobby of match making.

"Mike! Can you please? I want to hear this…" Parker said nonchalantly as the program started. Mike snorted and started to chew loud but with two Weasley women staring him down he decided to quiet down.

"_Merely six years ago, the world of Quidditch was shaken up by a group of teenagers who proved that they had talent. From the East, the Americas and the South, students from six different schools stepped up to the Quidditch world's challenge. To prove that they could woo the world into their choice of sport._

_Good evening I, Anne Cobbs, will be presenting you the Q true story on the Inter-School Quidditch Tournament"_

* * *

Somewhere in Oxford, Oliver sat on his sofa holding a jabbering two year old toddler, it was his first grandchild. He looked down and stroked the muted red hair sprouting from the baby's head. 

"Look here Will, I expect you to be courteous and be quiet" Oliver said as Will grabbed his finger and squeezed it laughing. He couldn't help but smile. Will had big blue eyes that always made him feel warm and fuzzy.

"If I didn't know better, you're becoming a really old man" Hermione laughed as she sat beside her husband and took her grandson away from him.

"Don't worry Will, your gramps is just old…aint he?" she laughed and so did the baby. Oliver smiled and looked above the mantle. Pictures were strewn everywhere, the most prominent yet was of Maggie's wedding picture.

"_Welcome, to WBS, tonight we're going be looking back to a milestone. I have been fortunate enough , having been asked to do this. Six years ago six schools from differently continents were invited._

_We will be going through each and every school and we'll start with Beaubaxton" the host started. She still looked young and everyone knew her as Maria Cobbs of the Salem Werecats._

* * *

Jeff looked up from his roll of parchment, he had been listening on for the whole segment on Beaubaxton. Cobbs had eventually moved onto talking with the former members of Durmstrang, then of A.I.S. 

He had forgotten about his work when the L.C.M segment started. He looked up at his clock and sighed. Both her and Maggie were at work so they had sent their son to his in-laws for the night. Maggie was doing her night shift at St. Mungo's while he had a pile of parchment to be sent tomorrow for the second Inter-School Quidditch tournament being held in SWA.

He though to himself, if Hogwarts had won against SWA Hogwarts would've been the host school again. Being the trustee of security for the school, it was his job to be the agent to deal with the legal papers of for the games. Flicking his wand the volume rose as the segment on Hogwarts started.

"_Each player from the first tournament had gained not only experience and fame. It was from Hogwarts that the professional world found of their greatest players. The tourney proved to be the scouting grounds and upon the end, agents were contacting their choice players. Out of the fourteen players who played for Hogwarts, six had pursued a career in the sport. _

_Stella Weasley, James Potter, Michael Flint, Eva….." Jeff snorted as pictures from the tourney flashed into the screen. _

"_Are just some of the big names in Quidditch that came from this school. Stella Weasley was promptly signed with the Holyhead Harpies just three days after the tournament. James Potter went on to play for the Wasps while Mike Flint was signed to the Cannons after graduation. It took another three years before Eva, the daughter of the famed Evelyn Weston of P-United, was signed to P-United. This team had everything they needed, a great line up, and even greater coaches. Being blessed they were bestowed with Oliver Wood and Mordecai Brown, who respectively had successful Quidditch careers in their time. _

"_It was a very good opportunity for the schools" McGonagall started. The interview was done in her office at Hogwarts. "I found that my school seemed to have taken up entertainng out year long guests quite seriously._

"_What do you think of the past team loss?" asked Maria Cobbs. "I'm just reading a script Professor"_

"_No no, I think that SWA and Hogwarts played quite fair. Ive seen murderos games and the finals were one of them. Hogwarts did what they could but in the end we all learned a lesson" McGonagall said._

"_What would that be?" Maria asked._

"_That we should always believe in ourselves and do our best in any situation. The players perseverance got them all to the end, isn't that right Maria?" McGonagall said as she had Maria stifled a laugh each._

"_Of course! I'm quite proud of myself for heading SWA into the finals! As Stella Weasley herself would pride her self with!"_

_The screen then flipped into a room full of people chatting. Then everything got settled. Stella's face appeared on the screen smiling._

"_Nice to see you again Maria" Stella said as the rest of the group of people said._

"_Its been long hasn't it guys" Maria said._

"_Too long…why I saw you a week ago in the pitch!" laughed James at the back. Maria stifled a laugh. "Good game, congratulations on the win"_

"_Thank you!" Maria said happily towards James._

* * *

Sirius Potter sat on stool hunched over a counter watching the Hogwarts segment end and the SWA one start. He was sipping his bottle of Heineken when someone grabbed it from his and took a swig from it. He stifled a laugh as his girlfriend walked into the kitchen in what looked like his missing pair of boxers and an olive long sleeve top that had "Silverio" printed at the back on top of the _Fitchburg Finches_ logo. 

It had been only two months since he officially moved in with his girlfriend. He took the PR for the Fitchburg Finches, which was the Quidditch team from Massachusetts. Coincidentally Nick played for them, but she took two years leave from it, which made things easier as it would've been frowned upon if the team's PR manager was the boyfriend of one of the team members.

"You didn't even tell me it already started" she whined as she pulled a stool nearer to the telly. Sirius pulled her closer and placed a peck on her cheeks as he took his drink back.

"You were showering and you told me to keep out" he said as she gave him a reproachful look. "I should've just opened the door eh Nick?" he joked.

"Eh? What?! You're turning Canadian on me!" she laughed.

"You bloody well say it enough! I'm always here. Might as well you know" Sirius joked as he watched Nicola drink the rest of his drink. He didn't notice that she turned the telly off as he was too busy watching her dig for another bottle in the fridge.

"Where are you going?" he called after Nicola who had padded out of the kitchen with two bottles.

"To a comfortable chair" she shouted. He jumped off his chair and followed her into another room.

_Some say, Hogwarts over shined the winners of the tournament but the champions disagreed so"_

_The screen changed into another setting, a school that looked like it was Buckingham Palace appeared and the host appeared again walking down the fairly empty halls of the school now titled Salem Witches Academy. _

"_We were not shunned at all" a woman with dark hair, 'Nicola Silverio, Chaser.' appeared at the bottom. The camera zoomed out to reveal that 10 people sat in the classroom. _

"_No, Hogwarts was one of the best teams we had ever gone against. In the end we were all sharing the limelight. After all we all did get offers from teams all over the world" Stated a blonde women who was pregnant at that moment. 'Sarah Steves-Newton, Keeper'_

"_And why are you there and not here Maria? honestly…" laughed a Chinese woman at the back the host snorted and said that she was interviewing them._

"_I hear congratulations are in order ladies" Maria Cobbs started. The group laughed and pointed all towards Lyra and Nicola who were situated at the back row._

"_Congratulations for what?" the two joked. _

"_Congratulations to you Lyra for getting a spot in the national team and as well as for you Nicola. Didn't the two of you say you were going into muggle university?" Maria said. The two laughed and explained how they were both still in school._

"_Nearly done masters don't worry" commented Nicola. "Speak for yourself" snorted Lyra._

* * *

Maggie finally found the time to sit down. She had a hectic week, WBS had not only cornered her into an interview with the rest of the Hogwarts teams, as well as she had delivered 8 babies in the past three days. 

"Wood, turn the telly on" blared the in ward intercom. She flicked her wand and settled into her office as she went on watching the Q True Story segment. She cursed herself for not seeing the Hogwarts segment.

"_Friendship flourished during the tournament and as well as romance. When you put teenagers together that one thing is inevitable" _blared the telly. Maggie cringed inside; somehow she felt that the special would make a frenzy over her marriage, or Stella's engagement for that matter.

"_most notable, were of Stella Weasley and Mike Flint's recent engagement……as well as Sirius Lupin's recent divorce with his tournament sweetheart Clarisse Johnston of A.I.S"_

Maggie laughed, she knew it was coming. As she watched on she reminisced of those times. It was one of the times she could ever say she had fun. She and Jeff did start dating then, much to her fathers dismay. The program went on for another twenty minutes with more interviews and archive shots of the tournament. Finally by ten to eleven the host came back on the screen.

"_Thank you for watching, this is Maria Cobbs, as the special guest host….Good luck to the new set of teams for the tourney in a few months"_

After her the screen darkened a composite picture was shown with the cup in between Maria and Stella as the final two teams laughed about behind their captains. Their Coaches stood in each end smiling on as their teams howled about their wins.

A subtitle appeared at the bottom of the picture. "_Salem Witches Academy vs. Hogwarts, Finals June 2001"_

The subtitle finally said _"The trick in Quidditch is to never give up. Even when you know you're going to loose, make your opponent's win harder to achieve…If you have perseverance you could boast that you've lived your life to the fullest._

–_Mordecai Brown 1936-2007_"

AN:

How was it? I hoped the endingw as okay. :) thanks for reading.


End file.
